Always You
by bookworm1994-xx
Summary: Sirius and Remus rescued Harry when he was 6. He was trained to kill Voldemort. With that job done he can go off to Hogwarts and relax. But what happens when he finds out that he's a Veela? Is he able to protect his mate? What will his family think? A Drarry love story protective!Harry (minor RL/SB) WARNING: MENTION OF RAPE, CHILD ABUSE
1. Prologue

Harry's life was pretty near perfection. It hadn't always been this way but now Harry could live a normal, boring, teenager's life, something he'd been longing for for years. Now he was sixteen, it was something he could achieve. Things were finally starting to go his way for the first time since he was nine years old and had begun training. Granted the first few years of his life had been awful. The black haired boy's parents had been murdered by a dark wizard called Voldemort when he was only one and then as a result of this he had been forced to live with his lousy excuse of a family in the form of his mum's sister and her husband and son.

Although Harry had only lived with them for five years, he still had nightmares from when he lived there on the odd occasion. He was forced to live in a spider infested cupboard under the stairs which he was locked in from 8 at night until 7 in the morning to stop him from trying to steal food and then in the day time he was used as his cousins punching bag, his aunts slave and he tried his hardest to stay out of his uncles way for fear of a beating for something that he had done incorrect, like breathing the wrong way. But heaven came to him when he was six, something that he could only dream of.

Late one evening, there had been a loud banging on the door and despite them only waiting several seconds for somebody to answer it, it had been blown off its hinges. Yes, blown off. There stood in the doorway were two men. One a lot skinnier than the other but both had the exact look on their faces. Desperation.

"Dursley!" The larger of the two shouted. "Where the hell is my godson?" From inside the cupboard Harry couldn't see what was going on but he was straining his ears to hear every word of the conversation.

"Get out of my house this instant!" Harry's uncle said slowly making his way into the hallway but giving himself an escape route into the kitchen encase the need arose. His wife was hiding behind him.

"Sirius, calm down. Let's just get Harry and get out of here. We don't need any more problems. You only just got out of Azkaban and we don't want you going back, do we? You were only just found out to be innocent, don't actually commit a crime." The smaller one said more calmly.

"Give me Harry and we'll get out of here. Is his bedroom upstairs?" Sirius said, slightly quieter this time bit was still forceful. Vernon's gaze slowly going to the cupboard under the stairs. With that small action Sirius's hands had found their way around Vernon's neck. During all this time, Harry suddenly realised the door had opened and there was a man crouching down in front of him with a small smile on his face.

"Hi there Harry. I'm Remus, your uncle. You can call me Uncle Moony if you want." Harry didn't say anything in response to this, just wrapped his blanket further around himself. "I knew your parents very well Harry and Sirius and I are here to take you to live with us. Would you like that?" Slowly Harry found himself nodding. "Now is there anything that you want to bring with you. Do you want to bring your clothes?"

"I don't have anything but can I bring my blanky and bear?" He said in an innocent voice.

"Of course Harry," Remus smiled as Harry carefully crawled out of the cupboard with his two requested items and into Remus' arms. "Sirius, stop playing games. We've got Harry, it's time we went home now."

And that was how Harry found himself living with Remus and Sirius. He had been taught at home by Remus while Sirius was out at work when he was younger but when he was nine Harry began his training. While he still learnt the basic skills that were necessary for every child like maths and English, he also began studying transfiguration, potions, charms and defence against the dark arts. In addition to this, he was also taught that he had to kill Voldemort. While Remus felt that Harry was still too young to learn and understand what was going on, Sirius felt that Harry had a right to now and with the help of a few auror colleges and the order of the phoenix Harry began his training.

When he was thirteen he became an active member of the Order with the aim of trying to rid the world of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. As a result of the work, Harry never had the time to be a child and relax properly with the constant worry of either being murdered or becoming a murderer.

When Harry was fifteen, it all came to an end for him. On Halloween evening Harry faced Voldemort for the last time. While the rest of the Order were there fighting the dozens of death eaters, it was up to Harry to kill Voldemort in the hardest battle Harry had ever experience. Six years of training had not prepared him for this, he didn't think that any amount of training would prepare him for it. The last thing Harry remembered was the green light flying towards him before he woke up in the hospital.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes, carefully adjusting them to the light to notice his two guardians at his side on a sofa. Sirius' head resting on the back of the chair and his mouth opened as he snored slightly with his arm pulling Remus into his side. The smaller man's head resting on his chest. Harry smiled at the sight of the two of them together. From when he was rescued from the Dursleys even he could tell there was something more than friendship between the two men and by the time Harry was twelve he made it his mission to get them together. It took six months of trying and locking them in a cupboard together for 36 hours before they admitted their feelings for each other but Harry's plan eventually worked. Harry could tell they both needed the rest but he desperately needed a drink and he couldn't quite reach his glasses so everything was very blurring. They had often complained about him not wearing his glasses which resulted in several breakages at their home.

"Unc' Pa'foo', Moo'y" Harry managed to croak out realising how dry and sore his throat was. Even that quiet noise woke his two godparents up.

"Harry!" Sirius said quickly pushing Remus off him and hugging the young man tightly.

"Sirius! Get off him this instant. He might still be hurt and he needs to see a healer!" Remus scolded but not before joining in on the family hug leaving Harry laughing slightly. When Sirius reluctantly let go he sat back down pulling the sofa closer to his bed and holding his godsons hand. "Do you want some water?" Remus asked, always being the voice of reason as Harry nodded.

It took the Healer half an hour to do an assessment on Harry being allowing him to go home but then it took Sirius and Remus an hour to explain what had happened.

"3 months? I've been unconscious 3 months!" Harry stated shocked but this only bought tears to Remus' eyes. That's when Harry realised something else. "I missed Christmas! I can't believe I had to miss Christmas just to kill old Voldemort." At this the two older men laughed at him. It took a lot of Harry's magically core to kill Voldemort and he had even been hit by the killing curse and his body took a long time to repair itself.

"Never mind that now Harry," Sirius smiled, "It's time for us to get you home now."

When they got home Harry realised that nothing had changed. Nothing in his room had been touched, except for it getting dusted by Kreacher, their house elf. Remus kept insisting that Harry rest on the sofa but he adamantly refused saying that he had already been asleep for three months while Sirius kept moaning that Remus would never let him take a nap earning a clip around the ear.

"Seems like everything's still normal," Harry smiled at the two of them before they froze. "What? What's happened?"

"There's something we do need to talk to you about Harry. We decided not to do anything while you were unconscious because we wanted…needed your opinion on the matter." Sirius said seriously. The three of them sat down on the sofas, Remus insisting that Harry at least lay down on one of the sofas while Sirius and Remus shared the other.

"What's wrong? You're worrying me now?" Harry said panicking.

"Nothing's wrong Prongslet, but do you remember that Sirius and I have always been wanting to give you a brother or sister?" Remus said patiently waiting for a nod from Harry. They'd been going through the process for six months before that Halloween with Sirius constantly moaning that it was ridiculous because they already had a child. "Well we've finally be accepted."

"What? Are you kidding? Are they here?" Harry grinned sitting up quickly.

"No," Sirius laughed. "We decided that we wanted to wait for you to come round first. It would be too stressful on the child otherwise. And you. Plus we want you to come with us to the home as we want to make sure you get on."

"But I won't be here in September. You guys said I could go to Hogwarts. Does my opinion really matter?"

"Of course it does," Remus said getting up to sit next to him and pulling Harry into a hug. "You are our first son. Your opinion will always matter."

It took a week before they were finally went to the orphanage. They wanted to make sure that Harry was up for a trip out and they also had to make an appointment to see Madame Couture.

"I'm going to go have a look around," Harry smiled at the two men while they met with the 'mother' of the organisation. His uncles just smiled at him as he left. After wondering around for a bit, Harry found himself in the library where there was a table with two girls and two boys laughing and giggling before Harry turned his attention to one corner. There was a little girl sat there with a book in her lap turning a page every now and then. Gradually Harry made his way over to her.

"Hi," he said carefully so as not to frighten her. "My name's Harry. What's yours then angel?"

"Caitlyn," she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Caitlyn, what are you reading then?" He asked. Instead of answering she just lifted the cover of the book up to show him Beadles and the Barns. "You've read a lot this morning."

"I've looked at the pictures. I can't read it but my brother is busy at the moment." She said sadly.

"How about I read it to you then?" He said and she smiled largely nodding her head vigorously. Gently Harry picked her up out of the comfy chair before sitting down himself and putting her on his lap as she snuggled into his chest.

Half an hour later that was how Sirius and Remus found him when Madame Couture was guiding them around.

"That's Caitlyn Haven. She's four. She's been here since she was three months old, came with her brother, Ethan. He's seven, very protective of her actually. Normally they're together but I think he's outside at the moment. He's friends with one of his roommates but the two tend to stay together. She's pretty shy, I'm surprised your son has managed to get that close to her," Madame Couture smiled at the couple.

"Do you think we could go and meet Ethan?" Sirius smiled and with a nod from his partner, they made their way outside.

Two hours later Madame Couture had left the five of them in her office to talk, Ethan holding Caitlyn's hand while her other thumb was in her mouth through the whole discussion.

"Sirius and I were wondering if you two wanted to come and live with us and Harry." Remus began smiling. "If you want to, you could come with us now and we could go shopping and decorate your bedrooms together or you could stay here and we could visit so you're more comfortable with us."

"Now," Ethan said while his sister nodded.

"Right then, there is one more thing that you should probably now. Harry here, is our godson," Sirius grinned and Harry knew where this was going. They needed to make sure the two children were aware of who Harry was before they left. "But what you don't know is that he is Harry Potter."

"Do you have the scar?" Ethan whispered quietly. Harry smiled and bent down to show the two of them. "Wicked!" During this Caitlyn had letting go of her brother's hand before pulling on Harry's trouser pulling her thumb away from her mouth.

"What is it angel?" Harry smiled picking her up and putting her on his hip.

"Will you still wead to me even t'ough you famoos?" She mumbled before Harry hugged her tightly.

"Of course I'll still read to you angel," he said, "And so will Sirius and Remus. They used to read me a story before I went to bed every night when I was younger."

That's how Harry's family got slightly bigger and he found himself with a younger brother and sister.

A month after the two children had moved in, the five of them went on holiday for a month to Orlando, Florida. Caitlyn had become fascinated with Disney when she started watching the TV as her and Ethan watched Disney films back to back. Harry joined them on most occasions and began singing along with the two of them so Sirius and Remus decided to surprise them with a holiday to Disney World.

They probably spoiled them more than they should there. Caitlyn getting a Disney make over while Harry went on every ride with Ethan as Remus was too scared and Sirius claimed that he didn't want to leave Remus alone with the scary muggles. It was the happiest the two men had ever seen Harry before.

About once a week Harry found Caitlyn sneaking into his bedroom and she slept with him saying that she was afraid of the dark and every now and then Ethan too came in to see his older brother. In April, when the siblings had been living with Sirius, Remus and Harry for three months they legally changed Caitlyn and Ethan's surname to Lupin-Black. Caitlyn wanted to add Potter onto her name too before realising that she wouldn't be able to remember her whole name.

Much to Harry's promise he still read to Caitlyn most nights and in the day time when he wasn't study. He also spent a lot of time outside with Ethan and had even taught him to fly. At the beginning of June, Harry had begun to teach him the basics in Quidditch and was helping him practice different positions with Sirius joining them at the weekend. Harry's life had never been better than at that time. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing family but he couldn't feel like there was one person missing.


	2. An Explanation

On the night of the 30th July, Harry read Caitlyn a story in bed while Sirius and Remus finished their game of monopoly that they had spent the past hour playing with Ethan. Sirius was in last placed and he refused to stop playing until he won, much to the amusement of the rest of the family. Caitlyn was disappointed that she couldn't watch the end of the game but was already beginning to fall asleep on the sofa and with the promise of Harry reading her a book in bed that night made it easier to tempt her to go to sleep.

"Harry, where are your parents?" She said as he tucked her in after he story.

"My parents are in heaven sweetie," he said sadly stroking her hair.

"Oh," She said. "Does that make you sad?"

"It does but I've got you and Ethan and Sirius and Remus. I've got a lot to be happy for."

"Ethan doesn't like our real daddy though, he says hes happy we're not living with him any more," she whispered. Harry was barely able to understand it due to the pillow but made it out.

"Well some people aren't supposed to be mummy's and daddy's and that's why you live here with us."

"I'm glad you picked me and Ethan," she said as her eyes closed. Smiling Harry kissed her on the forehead before going to tell the other three he was going to bed to do some reading. Ethan ran over to him to give his brother a hug before he went up.

Instead of picking up his book, he started flicking through his family scrapbook. Remus made it for him for his eleventh birthday. The first 50 pages or so were of his parents in their schooldays and then the year that Harry was a baby before it skipped to when Harry was living with Remus and Sirius. The more recent photos of the family with Ethan and Caitlyn in them. Harry had been adding photos to it as well – Remus had placed a charm on the book so that it never ran out of pages no matter how many photos were already in it.

That was how Remus and Sirius found him three hours later, still pouring through the book with the odd smile.

"Are you OK there prongslet?" He asked sitting on the side of his bed.

"Would they be proud of me? I know you think they would but some of the things that I've done, I just…" He couldn't even find the words he wanted to say.

"Of course they are. They love you unconditionally Harry, they would be so happy for you. They'd be so proud of how you look after Caitlyn and Ethan and how much you've done. I don't doubt it. Neither of us do."

"I just wish I could remember them, that's all." Harry said putting the book to the side. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"There's something that we needed to talk to you about mate," Sirius said. "It's about your family and what's going to happen tonight. You see, we didn't want to tell you about this sooner as we didn't want you worrying needlessly, especially after Voldemort and you might worry and we didn't want that and-" Sirius was suddenly cut off by Remus.

"Shut it you. What he's trying to say Harry," Remus said a lot calmer, "is that in the Potter line there is known to be Veela blood. Your great, great granddad married a veela and since then there have been no known veelas in the Potter line."

"So I might not be a veela?" Harry asked.

"Here's a letter from your dad Harry," Sirius said passing him an envelope. "It explains it more than what Remus and I could, OK bud?" Harry nodded before saying goodnight to his guardians. Carefully he traced his name on the front of the envelope. His father had touched this envelope; his finger prints were covering the letter. Slowly he opened it desperate for not to rip.

Harry

Happy Birthday son! I decided I'm not going to start this letter with anything sad, it's your 16th birthday tomorrow, why upset you when neither your mum or I am there to celebrate with you? She's probably nagging me or something up here. God knows why but I do love her.

Well if you're reading this then you're living with Sirius and hopefully Remus as well – those two better have gotten their act together in the next 16 years or so help me. Yes Harry, they were even head over heels for each other back in Hogwarts. The story's we have from there but I'm sure your godparents have told you all about them.

On the important boring stuff. I'm guessing they told you you could be a veela. This is important Harry so don't blank out like I did when my dad told me. Sadly I'm not one but it does skip generations so you need to know all of this to tell your future son. Most importantly it is only sons that inherit this gene so if you have a sister she won't have it and neither will your daughter. Secondly your partner will be a dude, not that your mother or I would care if you're gay, we put up with Sirius and Remus didn't we? So remember we won't judge you on that OK? That's important buddy. We love you no matter what.

You will kinda know who he will be as tonight you'll dream about him. This means you'll have a rough idea what he'll look like and you'll be able to share his feelings tonight only. But he will not see you. That is very important. When you first meet he will have all the same feelings as you but he will not recognise you and therefore he won't know anything about why he's feeling those things.

Your partner won't be a veela but they are known as submissive mates. This is not passed through genes like veela but when you are born, your partner will be younger and it is known from their birth. I know it's confusing but they are just born like it. I'm sure there's a reason but as I said I didn't really think to listen to my dad properly. Anyway, yes submissive mates. They will know it's you from the minute you meet so I've been told but they won't have any idea that they are one. They tend to be more maternal while the Veela are more protective of them. Mates will also find that they are capable of having children so at least you won't have to go through the pain of having a kid. You mum told me it was the most painfully thing in the world and I think pretty much every half hour she used to jinx that made it feel like I'd been kicked in the balls when she was in labour with you – thanks for that by the way. I doubt there's anything worse than that, no matter what Lily says. She was proper angry when I kept saying she hurt me calling me a wimp. Has _she _ever been kicked in the balls? No she hasn't!

Anyway, when you meet it's love at first sight, and you will have the need to protect them. For the first forty-eight hours your mate can't leave your sight for more than five minutes or it results in serious pain for you both. That's when the bond begins; due to this good old Dumbles will have to get you two a private room at Hogwarts. Normally it's off the Veela's common room so they still interact with the students but it has its own password. Now I'm telling you now I do not want any hanky panky until your thirty forty. Do you understand me young man? My green eyed baby boy is too young to make me a granddad and I'm sure moony and padfoot would agree that you're too young at the moment. So you will not complete the bond until your forty! That is final.

When your fourty and you do the nasty the bond will be completed and this is a veelas marriage. Of course you can get married too, I'm sure if your mum was still there she'd drag you both down the aisle after planning the whole thing. I swear I had no input into our wedding and if your mate is the same as your mum was all you'll have to do is turn up to the ceremony. This part is permanent so there is no divorce available although you wouldn't want or need to any way.

I hope that you're happy son and if your mum and I didn't give you any siblings Sirius and Remus better have or their in trouble. We always wanted a big family and didn't want you getting lonely. Obviously you can tell I'm not a Seer but I hope that big old Voldy is gone and you can enjoy your childhood the way that you're supposed to.

I love you Harry, so does your mum and we always will. Never forget that. You make us proud every day. Now I know this is the first letter from me but Sirius and Remus do have more, some from me, some from Lils and some from both of us but you are only getting them on certain occasions so DON'T BEG THEM FOR THEM! Is that understood?

I hope that you're happy Harry and I better not see you for a long time, is that understood. Until the next letter mate.

Dad xxx

Harry had tears in his eyes by the end of the letter and he kept tracing over the word dad. His handwriting was just as messy and illegible. They wrote their 'l's the same and Harry found every one of them in the letter. Sighing, he folded it up and placed it back in the envelope before putting it in his bedside table's drawer. Taking a deep breath he turned his light off before going to sleep.

_A pale boy sat on his bed watching the door shaking, his fear radiating off of him. He had his knees up to his chest, his arms locked tightly around them rocking. His blonde hair was a mess and his cheeks were stained with tears. Suddenly the door open and the boy pulled his blanket up to cover himself but it was ripped off him. There was a string of words thrown together but Harry couldn't make any sense of them. They were said with utter hatred and the boy did nothing to stop a hand from going across his face. Harry tried to shout but he couldn't. The man kept hitting the beautiful boy, pulling him off his bed and onto the cold, hard floor. It got louder and louder. It wasn't stopping and-_

Harry suddenly sat up in bed sweat all over his body. He jumped out of bed before having a cold dream. That was him. That was his mate. The guy he would marry. The love of his life and he was scared to death. He would find him as soon as he could. Show him that he would never have to be scared again.

He quickly got dressed before going downstairs when a two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his legs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ethan and Caitlyn shouted at him and he bent down to hug them.

"Thanks guys." He smiled. He picked Caitlyn up and place her on his shoulders before the two of them chased Ethan into the kitchen. Suddenly Sirius grabbed the younger boy and spun him around the causing Remus, Harry and Caitlyn to laugh and Ethan to scream.

"Happy Birthday Prongslet," His guardians smiled at him. When Caitlyn and Ethan were settled down and the five of them were having breakfast Harry broached the subject.

"He's scared," He said quietly. "I saw him last night in a dream, he's beautiful but was frightened." He lowered his voice even more so only Sirius and Remus could hear him. "I think his father hurt him, I don't know but he's about my age so he has to be at home. I need to find him. What if he's in danger?"

"Well that saves us from asking if you're a veela." Sirius said. "You'll find him, if he's not at Hogwarts in September then we'll go to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and we will find him for you bud. OK? You've just got to be patient."

"How many letters did my parents leave me?" Harry asked changing the subject, despite the blonde haired beauty still being in the forefront of his mind.

"Quite a few but they're for big occasions," Remus said biting into his toast.

"So were you guys really wanting to get into each other's pants back in Hogwarts?" Harry cheekily said with a grin causing Remus to choke on his mouthful and Sirius to check on the younger ears didn't hear anything.

"Is that all your father wrote about?" Sirius asked.

"No, I just wanted to see you reaction to that part." He grinned before continuing with his breakfast.

While they celebrated Harry's birthday, he couldn't help but worry about his mate. As August went on, Harry couldn't stop thinking about him? What if he was in serious danger? Harry couldn't get it out of his mind no matter how many books Caitlyn wanted read to her or however many times Harry went out flying with Ethan. He worried constantly through August and every time he went out he prayed he'd meet the blond haired beauty. He went to Diagon Alley at least twice a week, sometimes with his family but mostly alone.

He spent a lot of time in Weasley Wizard Wheezes when there and made friends with the owners, Fred and George Weasley who had just finished Hogwarts and met their younger brother Ron who would be in his year. It was the first time Harry had friends his own age as he was never given the opportunity due to Voldemort. He met Ron's friends and went to get ice cream with them on several occasions. Harrry was slightly worried when they first met that they were only interested in him because he was the boy who lived but he needn't worry as it was never bought up.

Before Harry knew it he was at Platform 9 ¾ with Caitlyn crying and begging him not to leave. He might have been getting a few looks from passers by pointing that he was Harry Potter but he did his best to ignore them.

"No, please stay or I'll come with you. I'll be good," She pleaded as Harry picked her up, holding her close to his chest. "Who'll read to me or watch Disney?"

"I'll be back at Christmas sweetie, and Ethan loves watching Disney with you," he knew that was an exaggeration but Ethan did nod and agreed. "And daddy and papa will tuck you in at night and read to you won't they? Plus when I have Hogsmeade trips maybe they'll even come and see me and bring you."

"Can we daddy?" Caitlyn asked Sirius. She and Ethan had begun calling them Dad and Papa two weeks ago but every time they said it Sirius had a massive smile on his face.

"We were planning on it." Remus answered for Sirius before taking the small girl in his arms. "Now we've got to say bye to Harry but we'll see him soon, I promise baby."

"Be a good big brother Ethan, you're the man of the house now. We can't trust those two can we mate," Harry laughed.

"Bye Harry," He said hugging his big brother before Sirius embraced his godson with tears in his eyes.

"Sometimes I never thought I'd see this day, even if it is five years later than we wanted," he said quietly.

"See ya Padfoot," Harry laughed before hugging Remus awkwardly as he was still hugging Caitlyn.

"Let us know as soon as you meet your mate if he's there with Hedwig Harry or I will make Voldy look nice. Understood?" Remus grinned before Harry walked off giving his family one last wave.

He had never been away from his family for long before. The longest being a week when Remus and Sirius were on their honeymoon and he had to stay with Tonks but this was different. Harry was walking down the train trying to find an empty carriage. Ron told him that they would meet up at Hogwarts but they would be unable to sit together on the train due him being a prefect.

After a few minutes of walking down the train he opened the door to one compartment where there was a small figure in the corner. Once he had his trunk settled above him Harry sat down.

"I hope you don't mind that I sat here," Harry said to the figure. Slowly he pulled the blanket from around himself and Harry could see who it was. He knew him, he recognised that face. Time seemed to stop and stand still as their eyes met and a grin spread across Harry's face. He was here.


	3. Meeting

**Author's note - **This chapter is for mythogeek who wrote my first review. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Harry had wasted a month's worth of time in Diagon Alley when his mate was the first person he met on the train. His blond hair falling in his face, some of it in his gorgeous grey eyes. He had the most beautiful face Harry had ever seen. The blondes smile slowly left his face as he opened his mouth.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked timidly as he got ready to stand up.

"No, no!" Harry almost shouted shocking the boy.

"Please don't hurt me," he said crawling into himself again in the corner.

"I would never hurt you sweetheart, I can promise you that now. My name's Harry, what's yours?"

"Draco," he whispered.

"Well I'm so happy I finally got to meet you Draco. You felt something between us then, didn't you? You felt the same pull that I felt." At that Draco gave the smallest nod as Harry sat down in front of him. "I'm a Veela Draco and that pull was because you are my submissive mate. You're my mate baby." Harry smiled.

"I'm not a baby!" Draco said, anger in his voice. "Please don't call me baby, I'm not. He calls me baby, I'm not a baby, no, please, I'm not!" The anger slowly leaving his voice as he slowly began rocking and crying. Harry was quickly out of his seat and easily pulled Draco into him, holding him tightly as the train began to move away from the station.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I'm so sorry. I'll never call you baby again, OK?" Harry whispered desperately trying to calm the blonde boy.

"Please believe me; I would never do anything to hurt you OK?" Gradually Draco looked up at him again with those big grey eyes. "Do you believe me sweetheart?" Then Draco nodded and nestled himself in Harry's neck as the tears continued to fall. Harry began to run a hand through Draco's hair before realising that anybody could walk in at any given moment. He stopped stroking Draco's hair to put a locking charm and silencing charm on the door before giving his undivided attention to the boy in his lap.

"I'm sorry," Draco eventually said but still not moving from the position he was in.

"There is nothing to be sorry for sweetie, I'm sorry that I upset you so much."

"Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I know you?" He whispered not even thinking that harry could hear him,

"Like I said I'm a veela and we've been destined to meet since you were born Draco. You are my mate and only death can part us."

"How do you know this?" Draco said sitting up to look at the dark haired boy.

"The Veela gene is hereditary so I was told about it the night before my 16th birthday but a Submissive mate only knows they're a submissive when their veela finds them. I had a dream about you the night before my birthday and have spent the last month trying to find you."

"You dreamt about me?" Draco said hesitantly.

"Yes, you were afraid and I've been trying to find you ever since to help you. I was desperate to help you, I never want you to feel like that ever again sweetheart. OK? Do you understand? I am never leaving you again."

"Did you see anything?" Draco whispered pulling away from Harry, however he didn't get very far as the taller boy pulled him back into an embrace.

"Only that a man was hurting you and you were scared. You don't have to tell me about it for now if you don't want to OK." Harry said gently and Draco nodded. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself and I'll tell you something? We can talk more about the Veela thing later but I want to get to know you."

"Like what?"

"Well what house are you in? What do you do for fun? Who are your friends? What you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well I'm a Gryffindor, my father doesn't like that. I read a lot and I like flying but I hate playing Quidditch. I don't have any friends and I don't know what I wanna do when I grow up. What about you then Harry? Why haven't I seen you before? Have you been at a different school?"

"No, I was taught at home. My full name is Harry Potter," he said waiting for Draco to question him but he didn't, he just sat there in his arms so Harry continued. "I live with my two godfathers and they taught me to fight Voldemort." At this Draco shivered so Harry held him tighter. "I was trained and then on Halloween I finally killed him. I was in a coma for three months and then I've been relaxing at home. I got a brother and sister at the end of January and we went to Florida for a month. I love flying and have been teaching my brother Ethan how to play Quidditch, he's a natural at it. Caitlyn's a bit too young but I've taken her out on my broom though. This is my first chance at going to school."

"You seem close to your family," Draco whispered, sadness in his voice.

"I love them, I've always wanted a big family but with the war it was hard and the adoption process took a while but they're everything to me, except you of course." Harry smiled stroking his hair.

"I want that. I'm an only child and a disappointment. My mum died in child birth and my dad blamed me. He was on the wrong side of the war and I was never good enough. I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of being in Slytherin and disappointed him. I never wanted to be a Slytherin though but everyone treats me like I'm my father. I'm not like him though, I promise. I'm not good enough for anybody, especially you."

"Don't you dare say that sweetheart. You are more than enough for me, you're too good. You are so brave sweetie."

"Malfoy."

"What?" Harry asked confused over what was going on.

"My names Draco Malfoy. My dad was _his _follower. He worshipped him. I was supposed to have the dark mark when I was 16 but you killed him before my birthday. You saved my life. Father hates that I'm a Gryffindor, tells me whenever I go home. He hates me for it. _He _hurt me for it. They both did. It was a game. Father made me go into hiding but he couldn't stop me going to Hogwarts though. Now you know who I really am. Now you understand why I'm not good enough for anybody."

"Don't say that sweetheart. I promise you'll never see him again Draco OK? I promise." Then Draco heard a noise coming down the corridor and he sat up suddenly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The sweet trolley's here," he said smiling as he reached to get some money out. Harry quickly took the charms off the door as an old woman opened it.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A plump woman smiled.

"What would you like Draco?" Harry smiled as the blond boy got some chocolate frogs, chocolate cauldrons, Ice Mice and Pumpkin Pasties. Just as Draco was going to pay, Harry beat him to it, a large grin on his face as the lady left their compartment. "I wanted to Draco. Well now I know that you have a sweet tooth. You're worse than my siblings."

"I'm never allowed it at home. I have to make the most of it while I'm at Hogwarts." He said sadly before biting into a chocolate frog.

"Well I promise you that you'll have as many sweets as your little heart desires, sweetie. That nickname sounds even more appropriate for you now." Harry grinned and he had a Pumpkin Pasty.

They spent the next hour in their carriage learning new things about each other. Harry told Draco about how he used to live with the Dursleys and how Sirius and Remus rescued him. Draco told Harry about how his father beat him when he did something wrong and how he found Hogwarts as his heaven. Harry promised to keep him safe and told him more about the bond, more specifically how they couldn't leave each other's side for the next 48 hours and how they would need a private room which caused Draco to broach the subject of where said room would be.

"Normally it would be in my common room as I am seen to be the more dominant in the relationship. However I'm not in a house yet so maybe we could talk to Dumbledore about just doing it in Gryffindor considering that's already your house and they are your door mates at the moment so you must be close to some."

"Not really, like I said I have no friends. The Slytherins don't like me because I'm not in their house like expected. The Hufflepuffs are scared of me, the Ravenclaws are too busy studying and the Gryffindors tolerate me I guess since we're in the same house but some think that I tricked the sorting hat to put me in the guess to get information to you-know-who." He whispered sadly.

"Well that's going to change now. You are my mate and I will never let you feel like that again. Is that understood?" Harry said as Draco nodded. Smiling Harry pulled Draco into his side holding him tight when suddenly their compartment door opened and two figures stood there.

"Harry, we've been looking for you. We've just finished our prefect duties and thought we'd see where you were. The others said they hadn't seen you yet so Mione and I thought we'd go on a hunt for you," the red haired boy smiled. Turning the face them Harry recognised that it was Ron and Hermione in the door way. Draco tried to move away from Harry but the green eyed teenager held him close to his side, reluctant to release him.

"Hey guys, I'm sure you know Draco here," Harry grinned squeezing the smaller boy slightly. Ron offered him a nod while Hermione gave him a smile as the two of them sat down.

"Did you two know each other before? I thought that you didn't know anyone." Hermione said with the smile still present on her face trying to offer some form of comfort to the blonde haired boy. On their first month at Hogwarts in first year she had tried to befriend the scared boy but it was hard work when he didn't put any effort into trying to form a friendship and on Halloween when she and Ron became friends she stopped trying, assuming the boy preferred his own company. She still said hi to him when passing and smiled but no longer tried having full out conversations with him.

"Nah, we met when I got on the train. It's meant to be," Harry grinned down at the boy who was more cautious now that two other people were in the compartment together, his face pressed into Harry's side.

"So what you doin' about being sorted mate?" Ron grinned at him. Suddenly Draco pulled away from Harry, stood up and had his wand pointed at Ron's neck, a complete change in his character and something that Harry never expected from him.

"He is NOT your mate! Is that understood Weasley? I may not be good enough for him but he is my mate and no one else's, especially yours. Understood?" Draco said venom in his voice. Harry couldn't believe what was happening, Draco looked like he could never hurt a fly. "I said understood?"

"Harry is allowed to have more than just you as a friend Malfoy," Ron stated pulling his wand out pointing it at the smaller boy.

"Ronald Weasley! Draco Malfoy! Put your wands away this instant!" Hermione scolded them, trying to get their attention but instead it made Draco push his wand further into Ron's neck.

"Yes but he is MY mate!" That was when Harry finally understood what was going on. A large smile crossed his face and he got up and wrapped his arm round Draco's waist getting his attention. His wand still pointed at Ron but now looking directly into Harry's bright green eyes. "Mine," Draco said gently with a smile on his face.

"Yes Draco, I'm yours and you're my mate OK? Ron didn't mean anything by calling me mate. I promise you sweetie. No one will take me away from you. Is that understood?" Draco slowly began to nod. "Thank you sweetie, now why don't you lower your wand away from Ron and I'll explain everything to them so that he doesn't make that mistake again, OK?"

"I want him to apologise," Draco demanded turning his attention to Ron again, his wand still pointing at his face but it wasn't as firm as it had been in the beginning.

"I'm not going to apologise for doing nothing wrong," Ron stated although slightly confused over what was going on.

"Just say you're sorry Ronald Bilius or I will owl your mother and let her know that you were trying to get into a fight before the train even arrived at Hogwarts. Don't think that I won't, I'm sure Harry won't mind letting me use his owl while we're here," Hermione snapped, on hand on her hip and wand in the other.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry alright Malfoy," He said reluctantly, "Even though I have no idea what I'm sorry for."

"Draco, come sit down with me. I think you just caused me a lot of explaining," Harry sighed pulling the blonde boy back onto the sit and keeping his strong arm firmly wrapped around him.

"Sorry Harry," Draco mumbled ashamed that he had already annoyed his mate and they hadn't even been together for twelve hours yet and they were supposed spend the rest of their lives with each other.

"You don't have to say sorry for anything sweetie OK, I just didn't think I'd have to explain everything this soon, alright." Harry smiled giving Draco his undivided attention, temporarily forgetting that Ron and Hermione were even in the compartment with them. Harry leant forwards towards Draco so that they're foreheads were pressed together. "It's me and you sweetie, forever OK? Don't you ever worry about that. I promise OK, you're safe we're me and nothing can ever separate us. Do you understand?" Draco smiled before whispering that he agreed. With that Harry had a massive grin on his face and kissed his mates forehead.

"Um, we're still in the dark here guys," Hermione stated although she had a soft smile on her face. During the exchange between the veela and his mate, Hermione had successfully managed to calm the red hair boy down and had even managed to get him to put his wand away however she too wanted to know what hat set Draco off. The boy had always stayed to himself and from what Hermione had seen and heard about him had never been angry. Due to this it made her doubt that he acted like his father but it was hard to get everybody to agree with her.

Hesitantly Harry pulled his face away from Draco's as he began to explain to Ron and Hermione about how he was a veela and that Draco was his submissive mate. He spoke about how they would be sharing their own private room at Hogwarts and how they would not be able to be separated for the next forty eight hours without experiencing excruciating pain.

"How come Hermione and I aren't affected by you then?" Ron asked confused. During his fourth year at Hogwarts went Beauxbatons had visited, Ron along with most of his class was largely affected by the Veela's charm and couldn't control himself around others.

"A veela can give off a charm causing other people to behave differently to how they normally would. It's hard to control but it's made easier when you meet your mate and when you're with your mate, it's pretty much impossible to give off since you don't want to upset them," Harry explained. He had a hard time controlling it for the past month, especially when he went out to Diagon Alley but he was too focused on his mate and worrying about him.

"So when Ron called Harry mate, you thought he was trying to take Harry away from you Draco?" Hermione gently said to the boy. This was the first time that she or Ron had directly asked him a question about being a veela since Harry began enlightening them about his heritage an hour ago. Started, Draco looked up and gave a weak smile to the girl.

"Yeah, I guess," he said looking at Harry. The older boy grinned at his mate and squeezed him, encouraging Draco to continue explaining if he wanted to. "I don't mind that Harry has friends. I can't keep him to myself but he'll never have another mate. That's what I am to him. I guess it's like if Ron addressed Harry as boyfriend." By the end of Draco's small speech he had begun to blush although Harry didn't mind the pink glow on his mate's cheeks and couldn't help wondering how easy he could make them turn that colour again.

"I'm really sorry dude," Ron said, this time sounding a lot more sincere than he was previously. "But just so you know, 100% straight. No interest in dudes what so ever." At this Draco gave out a small giggle and snuggled back into Harry's side after he had reached for another chocolate frog. He sat there comfortably and every now and then reached for another sweet which was now being shared among Ron and Hermione as well. Draco couldn't help but smile. Maybe this is what he felt like to be happy. He had never had friends before and even though he knew Ron and Hermione only joined him because of Harry, he couldn't help but think possibly now they could be friends. As he thought this, he closed his eyes and fell asleep against his mate, a smile on his face.

* * *

**Note **- I know I put three chapters up in 2 days but will be without internet for the next two days. Will try to update as soon as possible (already working on the next chapter) and will try and have it up by the end of next week.


	4. Panic

Before Harry knew it, he was waking Draco up to let him know that they had arrived Hogsmeade station. Ron and Hermione had had to leave twenty minutes earlier in order fulfil their prefect duties. Harry couldn't help but brush a piece of loose hair behind Draco's ears. He felt disappointed that he had to wake Draco up from his sleep, he looked so peaceful with his cheek leaning against Harry's shoulder. One of Harry's arms was wrapped around Draco's body holding him closed and during the blonde boy's nap he had pulled it tighter across him holding it in position. Harry couldn't help but grin at how the small, afraid boy was beginning to feel comfortable around him already, even if it was just when he was sleeping. He was unable to stop himself thinking of how the two of them would feel together in a month's time. Harry already felt comfortable around Draco but a part of Harry knew that the blonde boy didn't feel safe around anyone due to his father but he was going to make sure that his mate knew how important he was. Sighing, Harry stroked Draco's cheek gently, committing to memory how soft his skin was.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up. We're at Hogsmeade station and we've got to get to the feast before we speak to Dumbledore. You've got to get up now sweetie," He said gently. Gradually Draco's eyes began to flutter open before he managed to look up at Harry completely as he gave the older boy a small smile.

"Sorry to fall asleep on you," he apologised as he moved away to stretch slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, it's perfectly understandable. I'm guessing you didn't sleep very well last night, you looked exhausted before you fell asleep."

"I didn't want to sleep last night, I was excited about coming back to Hogwarts but terrified that my father would do something to stop me from coming back. I had to stay awake to make sure that nothing happened in my sleep."

"Well I promised you that nothing is going to happen to you now. It's me and you OK? Me and you against everything together Draco. Please promise me that any problems you will tell me about, I don't want you struggling without me knowing what's going on."

"Of course Harry," Draco smiled and for the first time that day he initiated a hug from Harry. The black haired boy couldn't stop the beam forming on his face as he kissed his mates forehead. "But I want you to tell me anything that's wrong with you Harry. I know I may seem weak but I'm not, I promise I want to be there with you through everything."

"You are anything but weak OK? I don't want you believing that. Only somebody as strong as you could go through the things you've seen and have had done to you and come out the other side so sweet and caring. Saying that I do promise to tell you everything that happens to me, even the extremely boring bits that nobody would want to hear." He laughed opening the carriage door for his mate.

"Well I'm sure The Boy Who Lived Twice has the most boring life," Draco teased. He didn't understand how he felt this content around somebody that he had barely known twelve hours. He assumed it was something to do with the magic and the bond that they shared but if it kept going at this rate Draco was sure that within the next fortnight at the longest he would be in love with him, especially if he kept being this sweet to him.

Growing up, Draco had never had anybody who cared about him. The closest thing that he could call a friendship was his bond with the house elves back at the manor but even then he couldn't get too close as they were owned by his father and anything that happened between them could be leaked to the man who fathered him. Due to this, Draco was never truly relaxed around anyone, always worried that the facts would find their way back home.

He had always felt different to the other boys in his year making him feel even more uncomfortable. Late at night when he listened to his dorm mates conversations from his bed, he never felt he could relate to their feelings, especially when they started talking about the opposite sex at the end of second year. He felt nothing but platonic feelings towards them. In fact the first time he felt more was when he was watching Oliver Wood playing in a Quidditch match once and even then those feelings left as quickly as they arrived.

"That's the plan sweetie," Harry laughed again, quickly forcing Draco out of his thoughts. "To live a boring life but with the most wonderful man." At this statement Draco began to blush and to make matters worse Harry wrapped an arm around his waist so it made it harder to hide his bright red face from the put together young man. "Thankfully though, I'm sure nothing could ever be boring with you there sweetie." They stepped out of the train with Harry still refusing to let go of his mate. It had taken him a month to find the person he'd spend the rest of his life with, he was sure not going to let him go unless necessary.

"'Arry!" A high, loud voice squealed when suddenly two small arms were wrapping themselves around his legs effectively stopping him from walking any further and for Draco to look down and see what had caused their sudden halt. Attached to green eyed boy's legs was a small, blonde haired girl who was roughly as tall as Harry's knees. "Up, up 'Arry! I missed you." Harry hadn't known he could laugh so much in such a short space of time but with regret Harry was removing his arm from around Draco and lifting his sister up into his arms giving her a hug.

"I only just saw you this morning Caitlyn. What are you doing here? Do Sirius and Remus know you're here?" Harry said scolding the small girl and Draco just watched with amusement.

"Dey are 'ere some'ere," she smiled, "but I wan'ed to find you. Who dat?"

"This honey is Draco Malfoy. Sweetie, this is Caitlyn my little sister although I have no idea why she's here." Harry laughed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Draco smiled as Caitlyn turned her attention to the other boy.

"You 'ave yellow 'air like me," she laughed. "No one else does, 'arry's black and E'fan and Papa and Daddy 'ave b'own 'air."

"Well your hair is very pretty and _blonde _hair is a lot nicer isn't it?" Draco smiled and before he realised it Caitlyn was reaching her arms out for Draco to hold her instead of Harry.

"Didn't think I'd ever be abandoned by Caitlyn wanting to hug somebody else," Harry said passing her over for Draco to hug.

"'E 'as yellow 'air," Caitlyn stated as if it explained everything resulting in the two boys to laugh.

"Caitlyn we told you not to run off young lady," A loud voice stated from behind Harry. As he spoke the little girl clung to Draco's robes even tighter and hid her face in his chest trying to pretend that she wasn't there. During this Harry turned around before he was in another hug but this time with his younger brother and smiling at his two guardians.

"Not that I don't appreciate seeing you but what on earth are you all doing here?" Harry grinned after hugging Sirius and Remus.

"Well we were coming to greet you Prongslet but then a little munchkin decided that it would be fun to run away from her daddy and papa when we told her to stay close." Remus said.

"Sowy Papa," she mumbled into Draco's robes but refusing to turn around.

"The better question however is who is that holding my little princess?" Sirius said with a look on his face that nobody would want to say no to. With that, Draco put Caitlyn down on the ground but the small girl didn't leave Draco's side but stood in front of him as if defending the boy.

"Dis is Dway Mal'oy daddy and he is my fwend," Caitlyn said stubbornly and even nodding her head at the end of it. With a laugh Remus scooped the small girl up as she squealed and began tickling her.

"Is that so young lady?" He said.

"Daddy! Daddy! Stop Papa." She yelped causing the few students that were left around them to laugh at the scene before them as they continued walking towards the horse-less carriages.

"So?" Sirius said smiling as he raised an ear brow at Harry.

"Well as Caitlyn helped me to explain, this is Draco Malfoy and he is my submissive mate." Harry said before he himself was swept into a rib breaking hug by his godfather.

"I'm so happy you found him," Sirius grinned before pulling Draco into the hug as well. Instead of hugging back though Draco stood still until he felt that the hold was too much, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering from the beautiful scene of a happy family but back to last summer in his family's basement.

His father had tied him up with ropes restricting any movement and making it hard for Draco to breath. As much as Draco tried he couldn't get out of those ropes as his father abused him several times with the whip before throwing it on the ground. Draco thought that was the end, that his father would just leave him there for the night and forego dinner but that punishment would be too kind. Instead he picked up his wand and cast several crucio charms on him, the pain beyond excruciating, pain that you can't even begin to imagine. The ropes feeling even tighter around his wrists and ankles. After what felt like hours but couldn't have been longer than twenty minutes, another figure moved into the room with them. Draco recognised the figure despite the poorly lit room. He tried fighting the ropes but there was nothing that he could do, nothing that could help him as his father moved into the corner of the room as his own son was abused by the hands of his lord. Draco tried to scream again and again but a muting charm had been placed on him so he made no noise as the monster placed crucio on him again and again and again until he got bored with using magic and used a different kind of torture and advanced on the defenceless boy. Unable to get away, unable to scream, Draco could do nothing to prevent himself from sobbing as he gave up, as he felt himself breaking.

"Draco, it's OK, I'm here, sweetie, please talk to me, what's wrong?" Harry pleaded. Sirius had long since let go of the two teens as he noticed the boy fighting to get out of his hold. Remus had begun the journey up to the castle not wanting to have the two young children scared about the scene unfolding before them while Sirius stayed as support for his godson although at that moment feeling extremely useless. "Sweetie please, you're frightening me." Harry begged as tears slowly fell down his cheek. Every now and then a small scream or whimper left Draco's mouth before his grey eyes snapped open. Harry desperate to hold the scared boy moved to wrap his arms around Draco's waist but he pushed the taller boy away as he was violently sick. Carefully Harry began rubbing Draco's back as the boy vomited again. "That's it sweetie, get it all out. I'm here sweetie, nothing will happen now." Harry muttered again and again before Draco finally collapsed into Harry's arms crying.

While Harry continued comforting the boy Sirius cleaned the ground behind Draco before he managed to accio a bottle of drinking water for the extremely pale boy. Sirius was more than surprised when Harry announced his name was Draco Malfoy but seeing the boy shaking that much had scared him. Something serious had to have happened to him to have that reaction and Sirius couldn't help but blame himself for causing the timid, terrified teenager to feel like that. He remembered nights where Harry, a frightened six year old had woken up from a nightmare about the Dursleys and was sick in his bed but this, seeing a sixteen year old react this badly and just from a hug was something that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Sighing, Sirius passed his godson the bottle of water and was returned with a weak smile before his attention turned back to the shaking boy in his arms as he tried to get his to drink some water before sending a patronus to Remus letting him know that they would be some time.

"I'm sorry," Draco kept muttering between sips of water that Harry was helping him to have.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Draco OK? You have nothing to be sorry for. You must have experienced something to have that reaction." Harry said while he continuously stroked the blonde's hair gently. "Would it help if you talked about it?"

"My father and _him_," Draco whispered as he clung to Harry's shirt and began sobbing again.

"It's OK, we don't have to talk about it now sweetie," Harry said trying to calm him down. Having a quick glance around, Harry let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that there was no longer any students lingering. This was not something that Harry wanted anybody to see and he was positive that Draco would hate to have anybody see him like this.

It took nearly half an hour before Draco had calmed down enough to stop shaking but he still clung to Harry. His eyes were now shot-blood red from all the crying he had done and even Harry's had a hint of red to them.

"It was too tight. I couldn't move, no way to escape," Draco finally said as he sat up properly but still clung to Harry's hand.

"What was Draco?" Harry asked rubbing circles on the back of the younger boy's hand.

"The hug," Draco muttered so quietly that it was surprising that both Harry and Sirius heard what was said.

"I am so sorry Draco, I never meant to frighten you," Sirius said causing Draco to jump, he wasn't used to such a rough voice that wasn't threatening. "I promise you Draco, that I will never do anything to harm you. You are my son's mate and you will always have a place in our family no matter what your past or future is. Do you understand Draco?"

"Yes Sir," Draco said with a small smile on his face.

"And it's Sirius Draco OK? Or Padfoot if you want to. Now I know the two of you probably don't want to move but I'm afraid that we've got to get up to the castle before Remus sends out a missing person add and I'm sure that Caitlyn will want to make sure that her new favourite person is OK," Sirius said with a smirk watching as Harry helped Draco to stand. The small boy still seemed shaken up and was leaning most of his weight on Harry as they made their way to the carriage that Sirius had saved for the three of them to go back to Hogwarts in.

"I just want to go to bed Harry," Draco said as he settled himself down as close to Harry as he could get without sitting on his lap.

"I know sweetie but we've got to speak to Dumbledore first OK?" Harry gently answered stroking the blondes arm as he nodded.

"Right, I want you both to eat this each," Sirius said passing them both a chocolate frog each and grinned when he saw Draco's face light up as he quickly ripped into the packaging. "Remus says that chocolate helps make everything better."

"Yeah but that's only because he's a chocoholic," Harry said but still opening his own chocolate frog with a smile on his face.

"Who am I to deny Remus chocolate though Harry?"

"A love struck teenager," Harry said with a mouthful of chocolate while Sirius just poked his tongue out at his ward. "He is definitely worse than Caitlyn and Ethan combined when it comes to chocolate. Anything else he can live without, but chocolate I'm not so sure."

"Well I think you might have that problem with your mate as well Prongslet," Sirius laughed. While Sirius and Harry had to been talking, Draco had managed to eat all of his chocolate frog and was now licking his fingers clean of any trace of chocolate. Harry couldn't help but watch with fascination as he saw Draco's tongue dart out to lick off a small piece of chocolate from his knuckle. Snapping out of it quickly as Harry remembered that his godfather was still present, he offered Draco the remaining three quarters of his frog.

"Sweetie, I want you to have it otherwise I wouldn't have offered," Harry said after Draco protested for a couple of minutes but with that Draco was once again eating the chocolate with a happy smile on his face. Harry was definitely going to have to make sure that he owled Honeydukes when he and Draco were both settled into their room at Hogwarts to make sure he had a stash of chocolate always available for his mate without having to traipse to the kitchen.

"I had never experienced that much pain," Draco suddenly said, effectively grabbing both Harry and Sirius' attention. Even though he was still eating the chocolate frog, he began his explanation. "It was normally just the cane or whip. Once or twice he used crucio but never for that long. I don't know why. I'd stayed hidden in my bedroom all afternoon. I wanted to avoid _him. _Both of them actually. Sometimes he tied me up in the basement but he left me there. I just missed dinner, sometimes more. The longest was 36 hours but he never once came downstairs so I was fine. But _he _joined in and father watched. He let him torture me again and again. He abused me, used me. They couldn't even hear my cry as father muted me. I've never felt so…" Draco paused trying to find the right word to use. The blonde was no longer crying, he didn't think he had any tears to cry but both Harry and Sirius were silently crying not willing to interrupt the boy as he got his feelings out. "So empty. And suddenly he stopped.

"He had his fun, his pleasure and he left the room. Father lifted the charm but I couldn't find my voice. I think I shouted myself hoarse without hearing anything come out of my mouth. He slapped my cheek, spat in my face, and laughed before leaving with his master. I guess he ordered a house elf to take care of me then because an hour later one was herding me into my bedroom." Draco's arms were firmly wrapped around his body and Harry held him even tighter. Draco could feel the taller boy's tears falling into his hair but he couldn't stop. He had two people that were willing to listen and not judge him and as selfish as he felt, he was going to get it all out while he still could. "It must have been a week before I saw my father's face again and he just acted as if nothing had happened. _He _came and visited me again twice before I returned to school last September and my father was always present as he tortured me with a twisted smile on his face and then it was Christmas. With _him _gone, my father was constantly worried the aurors would find us so he left me be. He stopped torturing me but I couldn't help think he would snap and let his anger out. That was worse. The not knowing, the waiting. The thinking it could happen any minute"

"Draco," Harry whispered kissing his hair. "You will never see him again. You are staying with me OK? I will keep you safe."

"_We _will keep you safe," Sirius said firmly. "You are family Draco. You will stay with us during school holidays, Remus and I will help protect you and we will make sure that you are protected." Draco gave Sirius a small smile and muttered his thanks as they went into silence for the remainder of the trip up to Hogwarts.


	5. Back at Hogwarts

By the time the trio had made it up to Hogwarts, Draco was mentally and physically drained. The one thing that he desperately craved for was his bed however he knew that he would be waiting a long time to go there.

"There's no point in going to the great hall, somehow I don't think this one," Sirius said nodding at Draco who was heavily leaning on Harry to keep him upright, "Will want to eat anything and they're half way through the feast now. We might as well head up to Dumbles office and wait there for him. At least then we'll be comfy."

"Lead the way then oh mighty one," Harry laughed causing Sirius to poke his tongue in a childish manner. With his arm tightly wrapped around Draco's waist, the two teenagers followed Sirius through corridors and up and down staircases until Sirius came to a sudden halt when he suddenly started naming every sweet he could think of.

"I think you're godfathers gone crazy," Draco mumbled to Harry before yawning resulting in Harry giving him a smile.

"He's always been crazy. Wait till you hear some of Moony's stories," he replied, equally as quiet before he addressed his godfather. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Food isn't just going to appear in front of you, you know. I thought you were the one who had to explain that to Ethan?"

"I'm not as stupid as I may appear. If you have to know, Dumbledore's password has always been sweet names, trust me, the amount of times I ended up in this office when I was at school, I'm surprised he didn't just give me my own password to let me in to save all the guessing." Sirius explained before going back to naming sweets. It took a good ten minutes until Sirius named KitKat, surprised that Dumbledore had taken to using muggle sweets now instead of just wizarding sweets but finally the three of them settled themselves into Dumbledores office. Sirius had taken up an arm chair while Draco and Harry occupied a sofa, Draco's head resting in Harry's lap as he fell asleep again whilst Harry stroked his soft hair.

"He's had a really hard time of it," Sirius finally stated breaking the long silence.

"I can't believe how he's coped with it all, it must have been terrifying for him." Harry sadly sighed.

"You made it through and you had a hard time."

"It's not the same. Draco's had to go through it all by himself. No friends that he could turn to and trust and it was his family that made it hard so he couldn't even talk to them. It makes me thankful that you and Remus found. I don't want to think about how bad it could have gotten if I had to stay at the Dursley's."

"At least Draco is safe now, he has you looking after him and Remus and I will do everything we can to make sure the pair of you are safe. That's what family's here for Harry, for the good and the bad. It might help if Draco spoke to somebody about what's happened, maybe a professional."

"Only if he wants to," Harry stated as Sirius vigorously nodded. "During the war, I never really thought about the impact Voldemort had on Death Eaters family's. I guess, part of me thought that they all felt the same," Harry let out a guilty sigh as he looked down at Draco's angelic face. "It's not all black and white though. Draco's evidence of that at least."

"It _will _get better Harry, you've just got to give it time." With that, Sirius and Harry went back to a comfortable silence before Harry too shut his eyes and took a small nap. It was about forty five minutes until the door to Dumbledore's office open and in rushed a panicked man. Immediately Sirius was out of his seat and embracing his husband of 3 years.

"Is everything OK? What happened to Draco? Is he OK? Is Harry OK?" Remus was spluttering out every question that came to him. He'd spent the last couple of hours reassuring Ethan and Caitlyn that everything would be OK but he truly didn't know. Deciding that enough was enough, Sirius pulled Remus in for a kiss, knowing that there was no other way to stop the man from talking. Thankfully it managed to work because Sirius had no idea what else to do.

"Better love?" Sirius grinned kissing his forehead while Remus let out a sigh of relief. "I might have freaked Draco out slightly. You know me and my hugs, always a bit too much and he thought that he was home again. It was a memory and not a very pleasant memory. I would say but it's not my place to, it's Draco's story."

"I understand Siri but everything is OK right?"

"Harry managed to calm him down, yes. I've never seen anything like it. One minute Draco was gone and the next he was back and looking at Harry as if he was the only thing in the world. It's unbelievable Remus. That bond between the two of them is incredible. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Where's the kids?" Sirius suddenly asked forgetting for a minute that Remus had be looking after them as his main priority had been calmly down his husband's worries.

"McGonagall's looking after them while we're here. I didn't think it would be a very child friendly conversation that we'd be having but I promised Caitlyn that she could see Draco before the pair of them left for bed. It was hard work getting the pair to eat, even the puddings," At that both men let out a laugh before glancing at the two sleeping boys. "I suppose we should wake them up before Dumbledore gets here. He said he'd give us a minute alone before coming in." With that, Remus went to gently wake Harry up. It didn't take too long as Harry had always been a light sleeper and soon Remus was smiling into two emerald eyes.

"Moony," Harry smiled stretching slightly so as not to disturb Draco who was still sleeping on his lap.

"Hey buddy, Dumbledore will be here in a minute so you might want to wake sleeping beauty." Remus smiled ruffling Harry's hair in the process resulting in him receiving a painful hand from Harry slapping it away. "Always so crabby when you wake up."

"Draco, you've got to wake up sweetie," Harry whispered stroking his hand. He was already learning that Draco hated waking up causing Harry to worry that his mate wouldn't be a morning person. "Come on, when we've talked to Dumbledore, we can go to bed OK?"

"Bed?" Draco mumbled and Harry began to chuckle.

"First we've got to talk to Dumbledore sweetie," Harry smiled at the pale boy. Suddenly Draco sat up when he noticed that he had an audience of Harry's two guardians.

"Sorry to fall asleep again Sirius," Draco mumbled and the man gave a hearty laugh.

"There's no worries about that Draco, you looked like you needed it." It didn't take Harry long to pull Draco back into his side holding him tightly. With that, the office door opened once again to reveal the headmaster.

"It's lovely to see you two boys again," Dumbledore smiled. "Shame that you three missed the feast but I got to have a nice little chat with Caitlyn and Ethan. She wondered if some singing mermaid called Ariel lived in the Black Lake. Now I don't know about Ariel but some merpeople sing."

"She's slightly obsessed with Disney," Harry smiled as his two guardians laughed.

"Who's Disney?" Draco quietly asked Harry. "Is she a mermaid too?"

"No Sweetie, Disney is a brand. They have theme parks around the world and they produce books and films for muggles. I'm sure Caitlyn with be happy to teach you about every Disney film there is." With that Draco nodded and nuzzled his head into Harry's shoulder.

"Well would any of you like some hot chocolate?" The head master asked and before any of the four could answer, there was a tray of five mugs on Dumbledores desk, each topped with whipped cream and chocolate chips. Remus was the first person up grabbing a mug and taking a large swig.

"See what I meant about chocoholic?" Sirius grinned as he too took one. Instead of moving from his comfortable position, Harry levitated his and Draco's mugs towards them resulting in Harry getting the largest smile off Draco that he had seen so far that day.

"Remus told me the wonderful news about the pair of you over dinner," Dumbledore began, "Which as I'm sure you already know, entitles you to a private room. Naturally I assumed that Harry would be sorted into Gryffindor and since Draco's already in that house, I've sent a couple of house elves to sort out the room and make sure it's in tip top condition for you both. I've also assumed that you would be sharing a bed, especially since it's the beginning of your bond. Is that correct or should I send for a house elf to alter this?"

"It's up to you sweetie, if you're not comfortable with it, that's fine." Harry said, praying that Draco would be happy with them sharing a bed. He wasn't going to pressure his mate if he wasn't ready but Harry was excited with the prospect of sharing his bed with somebody.

"One's fine," Draco whispered, his cheeks reddening as he spoke while Harry had to fight his natural urges to keep a grin from spreading across his face.

"Well then," Dumbledore said standing and Harry swore there was a twinkle in his eyes that hadn't previously been present, "I'll grab the sorting hat just to confirm things for us." Turning around Dumbledore reached for the hat before going to place it on Harry's head. It had barely been there for five seconds before it announced that Harry was indeed a Gryffindor. "That's settled. Next we have to sort out the classes that you'll be taking. This is particularly important because you and Draco have to spend the first forty-eight hours together and classes start tomorrow. Even though you don't have to be constantly together after the first forty-eight hours, it can be uncomfortable to apart and it will be easier on you two to have most classes together.

"Now Draco wishes to take Ancient Ruins, Arithmacy, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. The professors are very happy for him to take these subjects but how do you feel about them or would you rather take other subjects Harry?"

"That's what I wanted to take, I don't need muggle studies, divination is useless and I'm not interested in herbology or care of magical creatures."

"Well then, you'll both receive your schedules at breakfast tomorrow morning before classes start. Moving on, would you like me to try and contact any family Draco?"

"No, no!" Draco shouted as he suddenly stood up and began pacing the office. "No! You don't need to tell him. I'm sixteen, my father doesn't need to know. I'm old enough. You can't tell him." During Draco's rant Harry had tried to grab his attention but every time Harry touched him, the blonde boy flinched causing Harry to pull back not wanting to hurt him. However Draco was getting more worked up every second and Harry worried that he would end up having a panic attack so he decided enough was enough. He managed to grab both of Draco's shoulders and look him straight in the eyes.

"Nobody will tell your father or anything sweetie, I promise." Harry said firmly.

"Please, no, don't say," Draco pleaded, his voice a lot quieter this time. Both hands grabbed onto Harry's shirt and he buried his face in Harry's chest. "Please, please."

"I promised you, didn't I sweetie?" Harry whispered sadly, his arms going around Draco's waist and one hand began stroking his back. "You're safe now. Remember that, OK? I will do my best to make sure that you never have to see him again." While Harry was saying this, Draco kept nodding against Harry's chest which reassured the taller boy that his mate was listening. Carefully Harry guided Draco back over to the sofa but instead of seating down next to each other, Draco situated himself in Harry's lap.

"Is this why you boys were late getting up to the castle?" Dumbledore asked gently, however neither of them answered, Draco's face was now leant against Harry's neck while Harry kept whispering encouraging words in Draco's ear.

"Draco hasn't had the best upbringing," Sirius said carefully, giving Draco a chance to say something if he didn't want others knowing but Draco stayed silent. "His dad's not be a good role model for him. I'm guessing that he got worse when Volde-" at that Draco let out a loud whimper and Harry tried to calm him down again. "You-know-who. Draco was abused at home, Dumbledore and not just by his dad I think."

"Well then," Dumbledore said clearing his throat, "Hogwarts will do it's best to make sure that this doesn't get out Draco. Did you want to talk to someone Draco?"

"We could get the best professional for you Draco," Sirius said gently but the boy in question just shook his head.

"I don't want them knowing I'm a wimp," Draco stuttered only just loud enough for everybody to hear.

"You are not a wimp sweetie, you're so very, very brave," Harry said kissing his forehead several times. "You don't have to see somebody if you don't want to, we just thought that it might help talking about it."

"Can't I just talk to you?" Draco said looking up at Harry with his sad, grey eyes.

"Of course, you can tell me anything sweetie. If you're not comfortable talking to a professional, you can talk me whenever you want and about whatever."

"OK," Draco smiled.

"Well then, that's everything we need to talk about, make sure you get a good night sleep boy. See you at breakfast," Dumbledore replied. "Now I'm sure there's two little children that want to make sure they're family's OK. Oh before I forget boys the password is Dilligrout." With that, the four of them left Dumbledore alone in his office.

"Is Caitlyn OK? I didn't scare her or Ethan did I?" Draco asked guiltily.

"No, they are just worried about you, don't worry." Remus smiled as he led them towards McGonagall's office, as soon as he opened the door he was surprised to see his two children sat on an arm chair each, both listening to the transfiguration professor read them a story.

"We might have to hire you as a babysitter." Sirius announced loudly causing Caitlyn to jump out of her chair and run across to him.

"Daddy!" She squealed as he lifted her up and spun her around a couple of times. "I missed you."

"I missed you too my little angel," He said before putting him down. Slowly he walked up behind his son before grabbing him.

"Dad! Let me go. Papa, make him stop!" Ethan begged.

"I think you can look after yourself Ethan," Remus grinned as he kissed Caitlyn's head.

"Well I can see they're in safe hands, I'll leave you lot to it. See you all in the morning," McGonagall smiled leaving the ever expanding family to it.

"You OK Dway?" Caitlyn asked as she walked up to Draco who was wrapped in Harry's arms still.

"I'm fine Caitlyn," he said crouching down, "I'm just very tired."

"'Arry can wead you a storwy tonight den. He weads good storwys," Caitlyn said adamantly nodding her head.

"Draco doesn't need Harry to read him a story. You're the only one that likes a story being read to them before bed," Ethan said glaring at his little sister.

"Nooo, 'Arry likes storwys."

"Yes I do honey," Harry smiled picking up his little sister. "And so did you Ethan."

"Not anymore, I'm eight now," he said, even trying to pump out his chest.

"Wow, our son's eight Remus, he'll be buying his own house soon and leaving us," Sirius said as he pretended to wipe a tear away from his eyes.

"Papa! Dad's being mean." Ethan pouted.

"I swear I'm more like the adult here," Harry whispered to Draco who let out a small laugh. "Actually shouldn't you four be heading home?"

"We wive here now," Caitlyn said smiling up at Harry.

"Moony? Padfoot? What does she mean?"

"Well Remus here got offered the Defence against the Dark Arts post while yours truly is the new flying teacher. Someone could a bit too worried whenever I went away for work." Sirius replied looking directly at Remus.

"Are you kidding? You actually live here now? That's awesome!" Harry grinned. "What about these two little monsters?" He asked as he began tickling his little sister.

"Well we spoke to Molly Weasley and she agreed help look after these two when we have classes and to tutor them. She'll floo into our room in the morning. She was moaning about how she missed having children around. Plus this way, she's close to her youngest two if they get into any trouble."

"That's great news," Harry said as he put Caitlyn down before giving both his godfathers a hug before pulling Draco back into his arms. "Now as nice as this little reunion was, even though I saw you at the platform this morning, I think it's time Draco and I went to bed so that I don't need to carry Draco up the stairs."

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

"You don't need to be sorry sweetie, it's been a long and stressful day," Harry said before Caitlyn grabbed onto Draco's legs.

"Will I see you at bweakfast?" She asked as Draco gave her another hug.

"Of course you will but first I think you should go to bed so you can wake your dads up nice and early in the morning."

"OK Dway, see you tomowow," she smiled as she skipped up to Remus who picked him up.

"We'll see you both down in the Great Hall in the morning," Harry said while Draco just smiled. "Now I hope you're awake to get us to the common room because I don't have any idea where I'm heading."

"I'm awake," Draco said as they began talking about anything to make sure that Draco didn't fall asleep while walking. It took them a lot longer than it normally would but that was mainly because they were walking so slow due to how tired Draco was. They made a quick dash through the common room when they noticed a small door near the fire place and made their escape, assuming that was where their room was. Draco was certain that was it since that door had not be there the previous years.

The room was more than both boys could have imagined. They walked into their own private lounge area with a small fire that must have back onto the larger one in the Gryffindor common room with a sofa and two arm chairs around it. There was also a large desk with two chairs either end next to the window. In the far corner was also a small kitchenette with a basic oven, fridge and a couple of cupboards. The room was decorated in Gryffindor red and gold, looking like a smaller version of the common room. There was two other doors leading out of the lounge, one that went off into the bathroom which had both a shower and a bath that looked the size of a hot tub while the other to the bedroom. Both their trunks had already arrived there and from the looks of things were already unpacked. There was a large window that looked onto the Quidditch pitch while in the middle of one of the walls was a large four poster bed.

"This is amazing," Harry grinned as the pair of them had a quick look around.

"I thought that it was just going to be a bedroom," Draco said, yawning midway through the sentence and Harry chuckled.

"Why don't you go get changed in private while I use the bathroom and then we can switch? Sound like a good idea?" The blonde boy just nodded as he walked off to their bedroom. Smiling Harry went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth deciding that he would have a shower in the morning as bed was the only thing on his mind.

When Harry got back to their room, he smiled when he saw Draco had already fallen onto the bed with his eyes closed. Reluctantly Harry headed over to him and helped Draco up.

"C'mon now sweetie, go sort yourself out in the bathroom and then you can go straight to sleep."

"Promise?" He asked sleepily.

"I promise." With that Draco walked off to the bathroom as Harry quickly changed making the easy decision of wearing e a top to bed so that Draco didn't feel too uncomfortable with him.

"What side of the bed do you want sweetie?"

"I normally sleep on the left," Draco yawned as he crawled onto the bed. "That OK?"

"That's perfect, normally I sleep on the right anyway. We really are a match made in heaven," Harry said as he too climbed under the bedding. "Is it alright if I hold?"

"That's fine," Draco yawned again as he crawled back into Harry's arm. "Night."

"Goodnight sweetie," Harry replied kissing the back of Draco's head before sleep claimed him as well.


	6. Painful memories

There was something warm wrapped around Draco when he woke that morning. A pair of feet intertwined with his and an arm comfortably wrapped around his waist pulling him tight up against a strong chest. It took Draco a couple of seconds to remember what happened yesterday. Harry Potter was a veela and he was his submissive mate. Smiling to himself he realised that there was somebody who would love him unconditionally now, he didn't have to worry about spending his future alone or even having to hide himself away for the final two years at Hogwarts. He had Harry's family looking out for him as well. Ethan and Caitlyn were so sweet towards him last night and how such a small, innocent girl flung herself into his arms when they had barely known each other five minutes.

He'd missed out on the innocence of childhood. As soon as Draco was old enough he learnt to get used to the abuse and to give up hope that something good would happen to him. For the past sixteen years he had been abused and cursed and threatened and used by his father and he-who-must-not-be-named. Even Hogwarts couldn't be his safe haven, whenever here he was always an outsider. The students in the other houses didn't get along with him and the Gryffindor's stayed out of his way. It was the Slytherins who were there to take his father's place, although luckily it was just words instead of the abuse that he suffered from at home.

Carefully Draco managed to move Harry's arm from around his waist and made his way to their small kitchenette noticing the clock read only six. He still had an hour and a half until breakfast was served in the great hall which gave him plenty of time to lounge before his first day back of studying. Thankfully he managed to make himself a coffee before shuffling over to the chairs that were situated in front of the already blazing fire. Noticing a blanket on the back of one of the arm chairs, he wrapped it around his shoulders before settling down on the sofa. That was how half an hour later Harry found his mate, already nursing his second mug of coffee.

"I'm surprised you're awake already sweetie," Harry said quietly as he rested his hand on Draco's shoulder before making his way over to the kitchenette to make himself a coffee.

"It's worth having this place for the coffee maker," Draco smiled taking a sip of his own.

"I think there's more advantages to this than a coffee maker," Harry replied as he lifted Draco's legs to sit down on the sofa before laying the legs on his lap. "Like being able to spend more time with you."

"Do you think it's weird? Twenty four hours ago we didn't even know each other and now we're spending the rest of our lives together. It's just, bizarre."

"I guess but I'm glad I found you so long. My parents, they met in their first year and mum hated dad. They were always arguing and Sirius said their arguments were monumental and then at the end of sixth year they finally got together. Something just changed and they were happy. A year after they graduated they had a small wedding, just them, family and close friends. They'd only been married four months when they found out mum was pregnant with me. A bit of a surprise Remus said. A year I had with them. That's it. They had four years of happiness. Only four years Draco but knowing that I met you so young, it gives me hope that we'll have longer. I need longer with you Draco. We're slightly younger than they were when they got together, but Voldemort's gone now. We can have a lifetime together." During Harry's speech, the smaller boy sat in silence, listening carefully to every word Harry said as if there would be a quiz on it later that day. "Those four years, they were the happiest time for my parents and I got one year with them that I don't even remember. One year Draco."

"We will have a life time together Harry. I promise you that," Draco said squeezing his hand before standing. "I'm going to go take a quick shower before breakfast." He felt guilty for not being able to stay with Harry as he thought about his parents but they weren't his to mourn. He'd never known his mother but he had sixteen years with his father and that was too much. How could he listen to Harry talk about how happy his parents were and not think about his dad? He couldn't do it and he didn't want the conversation changing to Draco's father. It was too early in the morning for that. No, he would just make more of an effort next time.

Draco stretched the limit of the time for the bond. He wanted as much time in private as possible but when he began to feel a small twinge of pain he quickly shut the shower off and stepped out of the bathroom, not able to get far as Harry was stood outside the bathroom door. They exchanged an embarrassed smile before going to their bedroom together to get dressed for the day.

HPDM

At breakfast they ended up sitting for Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. Ethan and Caitlyn said good morning to them as they entered the hall but Remus and Sirius insisted that they leave the boys in peace for that morning as they would see them later. Harry was actively contributing to the conversation while Draco just sat there smiling and only speaking when asked a direct question. He knew that they were only talking to him because of Harry and didn't feel comfortable around them yet. He'd rather just eat and listen to them.

The day was long, not because of the lessons but because of the looks that he received from the students and the whispering that was heard through the corridors and even in lessons. As quiet as they tried to talk, it was actually deafening. Lunch time was the worst with every year in one place, there was always at least a hundred pairs of eyes on them. Thankfully they had plans to visit Sirius and Remus' quarters for dinner. The only peace the pair got that day was when they were in Potions class with everyone too scared to even breathe in Professor Snape's presence. Harry and Draco sent him a thankful smile and swore that he returned it however small and brief it actually was.

"Who knew you'd get so much homework? I actually miss training, at least then none of it was writing," Harry complained as they got back to the Gryffindor common room that afternoon.

"It's only the first day, what the bloody hell is wrong with this place?" Ron groaned as he and Harry collapsed on the sofa, both moaning about homework.

"Its sixth year guys, you have to stay on top of it." Hermione sighed before looking at Draco. "Please tell me you're not going to complain about it too."

"No, I've never had to ask for your help before, have I?" He said with a surprising smirk on his face.

"Good, then you can help me get these two to work. I have a feeling Harry's going to be as bad as Ron has been for the last five years."

"You won't make me do homework, will you sweetie? I'm Harry Potter, I don't need to, right?" Harry said smiling at his mate causing Hermione to huff and puff before walking up to the girls' dorm muttering something about boys and homework.

"I don't think that's a good attitude to start the year with Harry."

"Sweetie. I don't like homework." The way Harry pleaded reminded Draco of the way Caitlyn sounds and the blonde couldn't help but burst out giggling. "Are you laughing at me?" Suddenly Harry was out of his seat and grabbed Draco around the waist and began tickling. "You're punishment is to my homework!"

"In your dreams."

"Do you think Hermione'll do mine?" Ron's voice suddenly came. The pair stopped laughing for a second before they began laughing even harder.

HPDM

"Right, now the kids have gone to bed, we have something for you both," Remus said as he excused himself from the Lupin-Black sitting room. Five minutes later, he returned with two envelopes in his hand.

"Is that…" Harry began but couldn't finish the sentence as he grabbed Draco's hand for strength.

"Yes, there's one for each of you."

"Um, what's going on?" Draco timidly asked.

"Before Harry's parents died they decided to write Harry letters and they wrote one for you too Draco. Well not you per say as they had no idea if Harry would be a veela, let alone who his mate would be so it's not really-" Sirius tried to explain but his more eloquent husband cut him off.

"They wrote one for Harry's future partner Draco and this is the second letter that Harry will be receiving. Now it's up to you both if you want to open them here or go back to your room. Sirius and I understand that it's a private thing."

"Up to you Harry," Draco smiled, this would obviously be a lot harder on him as it was from his dead parents. Draco couldn't help but wish that he had a letter from his mum to know what she was like.

"We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," Harry smiled as he stood and Draco was automatically at his side, taking the taller boys hand. The habit of hand holding already formed.

They silently made their way back to the Gryffindor tower, both letters clutched in Harry's hand like a lifeline. Harry was surprised that his parents had written to his mate, surprised that they had been so organised as to think to write to his future love. He knew from his dad's letter that being gay obviously wasn't a problem at all but how would they have liked Draco? Would his mum have hugged Draco on their first meeting and set Draco off in a panic attack like Sirius the day before? Would James be there protecting Harry and threatening Draco not to break his heart? Would they have family meals together around the dinner table with his parents teasing them when they noticed that the younger couple had been holding hands the whole time?

"Harry? Are you OK?" Draco asked. It took Harry a moment to take in his surroundings before realising that he was back in their private room but then he gave Draco a weak smile.

"Fine," Harry said before looking down at the envelopes in his hand and passing one to Draco. As slowly as the last letter, Harry traced his name on the envelope, noticing the different hand-writing used. It was more elegant and legible. Carefully Harry slide the envelope open before pulling the piece of parchment out.

Harry-Bear

We just managed to put you down for a nap sweetheart after your father got you all excited. He's terrible Harry but for some reason I put up with him. As I write this, he's moaning that he has to put up with me. I swear Harry, if you're a veela, good luck with marrying a man. They are such hard work.

With that Harry looked up from his letter to his mate who was wiping a tear away that had started to fall down his cheek and he couldn't help but smile. Somehow he knew that Draco would be worth all the effort that Harry had and more.

At this point, you should have found the love of your life or you've been snooping in Sirius' room, in which case you're in serious trouble young man. We wish we could meet him/her Harry. It's weird thinking that you've meet the love of your life when you read this while only an hour ago you were claiming your love for a banana. Yes, another thing your father's to blame for.

We want you to be happy Harry and it doesn't matter to us who you're with as long as you treat each other right and love each other with every fibre in your body. Whoever you're with, they're lucky to be with such an amazing boy. I guess I should be saying man, shouldn't I?

Always remember to be honest and truthfully with him/her Harry. You're father learnt that after he went out with Remus and Sirius to a strip club and lied to me about it. He slept on the sofa for a fortnight before I forgave him. He wants me to tell you how painful it was. See what I mean about men?

We love you so much Harry and we're happy that you've found the love of your life. Treat each other right Harry-Bear. We'll see you in the next letter honey.

Mum and Dad xxx

Sighing Harry put the piece of parchment carefully back in the envelope before wiping away a few stray tears. Even though it was only the second letter, Harry didn't think it would get any easier to hear from his parents. Eventually he looked up to see Draco smiling sadly at him. Standing up, he pulled his mate into a tight hug.

"I will never be sleeping on the sofa, will I?" Harry asked softly causing Draco to look up at him confused. "Don't worry," Harry said pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead.

HPDM

Two weeks later and the pair were even closer. Despite being able to, they didn't leave each other's sides for more than having to use the bathroom. It was late one Friday evening that they found themselves having to babysit Ethan and Caitlyn due to Moony's furry little problem.

"Stowy! Stowy!" Caitlyn begged when Harry told her it was the little girl's bedtime. "Pwease!"

"One Story, OK, Caitlyn," Harry grinned standing up to take her to her bedroom.

"No! Dway Stowy, not you Hawwy," She said pulling on the blondes hand before he stood up off the sofa. "Yay! Night Hawwy."

"Goodnight honey," he said shaking his head before kissing Caitlyn on the forehead and settling back down on the sofa. Ethan had been in his bedroom for the past hour playing with his Quidditch figurines. He'd give it another half hour before checking on him and reminding him when his bedtime was.

Harry couldn't believe how lucky he had been to find someone as amazing as Draco. He fit perfectly into his family, Caitlyn absolutely adored him and whenever the small girl was present she always hugged Draco first before Harry, still saying how much she loved Draco's yellow hair in spite of how many times Draco had told her it was blonde, not yellow. Ethan found it exciting how many times Draco had gone to professional Quidditch matches. Despite his father's abuse, Lucius Malfoy put in a small amount of effort into making sure Draco tried to present himself as a Malfoy and as such, Draco went to small events to keep up an appearance. Sirius and Remus had taken to him immediately, treating him like he already was family to them. Once a week Draco and Harry went to dinner in their quarters for a private family meal, and they also used it to get to know Draco better. Life was finally peaceful and tranquil for the boy who lived and that was just how Harry wanted it to be. With Voldemort gone, he couldn't imagine how it would be possible for it to get any better.

"She is all settled down," Draco said returning to Harry fifteen minutes later. "She begged for another story but she was already half asleep." Smiling Draco settled himself on Harry's lap before the green eyed boy wrapped his arms around his mate. Draco had become a lot more confident with hugging Harry and even began automatically sitting on him when it was just the two of them, something that pleased Harry immensely.

"I can't believe my little sister prefers you." Harry pouted and Draco giggled.

"What can I say? It's my yellow hair," Draco announced with an almost pompous air to it before both boys burst out laughing. "I can't believe that Remus is a werewolf." Draco finally stated when they'd calmed down.

"It was Fenir Greyback, when Remus was a little boy. When my dad and Sirius found out," Harry explained, purposely leaving Wormtail out of the story, "they did everything they could think of to help and eventually managed to become animagus. Sirius is a giant black dog while my dad was a stag. Didn't you ever wonder where their nicknames came from?"

"If I'm honest I didn't really give it much thought, I just assumed it was some family joke."

"Well, it's definitely a family thing." Harry smiled squeezing Draco tightly before lifting him off his lap to go check on Ethan. Surprisingly he didn't have to tell him anything as the small boy was already asleep on his bed. Carefully, Harry pulled the duvet around the small boy before shutting the door and returning to his mate. When he returned to Draco, instead of seeing the smiling boy, he was greeted with a shaking boy. Quickly, Harry ran to him crouching on the floor in front of him before noticing a piece of parchment on the ground and picked it up and read it.

I'm sorry I did not spend our time together properly this summer baby but I am now counting down the days till you return home this Christmas break.

It didn't take Harry a minute to figure out who it was from. Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, look at me sweetie, please." Harry begged before cupping the boy's face in his hands to meet his mates grey eyes. "You are not going home this Christmas sweetie. I promise you that. You are staying with me, OK. We're having Christmas at my family home and you are coming. You're not going back to your father, OK?" Slowly Draco nodded before he collapsed into Harry's arms crying. "It's alright sweetie. I'll protect you from him."

"His owl was at the window, he wouldn't go away." Draco cried, hiccupping in between nearly every word. "Why would he want me to come home? He hates me."

"He's an evil man Draco and I will stop at nothing to make sure you never return home again, and I'm sure Remus and Sirius will agree with me, OK?" Slowly Draco nodded as Harry kissed his hair several times before picking him up as if he weighed nothing and carrying him to their small bedroom in the Lupin-Black quarters. He placed Draco down on the bed before walking round to the other side of the bed in order to spoon him. This had become Draco's favourite position when he was scared. He could feel Harry pressed up against him, and could smell him. It made Draco feel safe and as if nothing could hurt him.

"I thought it was over."

"It is sweetie, I'm here now. You have a family now and nothing will stop you from spending Christmas with me."

"It's never going to be over though. When I close my eyes, I see him. Both of them. Father's used to love using the crucio on me but when _he _told father to do something, father listened. I'm used, I'm a waste Harry."

"No you're not Draco, you are perfect to me, and nothing they've done to you can make me stop believing that."

"It's never over Harry! I have nightmares from my time back there with the both of them, together. They, they raped me Harry," Draco said before bursting into fresh tears. Harry automatically pulled Draco around so that they were face to face with each other and Draco buried his face in Harry's chest while the older boy just held him and let his tears fall. It was a good twenty minutes before Draco found that he was able to talk again, although the tears were still slowly falling down his checks. "_He _did it first and ordered father to. Then it just became a fun game to them. Who could last longer? Who could make me beg them to stop the most? Who could make me scream the loudest? Everything was just a game and it was so painful, a hundred times worse than the cruciatus. I tried to fight them Harry but I couldn't. Now do you understand why I'm no good for you, I'm used, I'm no longer pure and innocent."

"You are Draco," Harry pleaded through his tears. "They stole something from you Draco, something that should never happen and I will make sure that your father pays for that Draco but you are too good for me Draco. You've gone through so much, more than anybody should have to face in their lifetime but you're still pure and innocent Draco. They used you for their sick games but you are so sweet and wholesome, sweetie. Nothing you say will change my opinion of you. You're stuck with me Draco and I swear for the rest of our lives, I will prove to you how pure you are. I love you Draco, I do. I know it's only be two weeks since we met but I have never felt anything like this before. You and me belong together and I love you so much." With that Harry kissed Draco's forehead before tucking the blondes head under his chin and held him closely.

That's when Harry made a vow to himself to make sure that he would get his revenge on Lucius for Draco and make sure Draco could see how loved he actually was. Harry wanted to take all of Draco's horrible memories from him and replace them with happier memories. He would make sure Draco was reminded every day with how loved he was and one day, Harry would replace those memories of torture and abuse with ones of love and care. He knew it would be a long road to make Draco feel that, that it would take a long time for Draco to feel comfortable to even kiss him but when that day did come, Harry would make sure that it was the most perfect day for the both of them.

About half an hour later, Draco's breathing finally began to steady itself and Harry noted that the boy had fallen to sleep. Draco had had to struggle with this alone for so long but Harry vowed that that would no longer be the case. He would be there supporting his mate through everything, holding him when words could not be used. He would stop at nothing to make sure that the rest of Draco's life was happy to try and make up for the first sixteen years of pain and torture that Draco had had to face.

HPDM

**Author's note-**

**Thanks to everyone who is following my story and who has favourited it.**

**ArchillesTheGeek: Do you really think I'd be so mean as to let Lucius get away with everything he's done to poor Draco? :P**

**Guest: You'll have to continue reading to find out about Draco and Snapes relationship. **


	7. The Unforgivables

Before Draco and Harry had realised it, it was the night before Halloween. They couple had easily gotten into a steady routine and Draco had become fast friends with Hermione Granger, something that he never thought possible until he met Harry. Harry and Ron were too alike when it came everything, from academics to Quidditch to even how they ate in the Great Hall so Draco had joined Hermione in trying to 'tame' the two teenage boys. On the weekday mornings that met the Gryffindors in the common room before heading down to the Great Hall together. Three times a week, Caitlyn and Ethan joined the Gryffindors for breakfast, however Sirius and Remus refused to let them every day saying that Harry needed sometime away from his family, much to the little one's disappointment. They had all of their classes with either Ron or Hermione and then for two hours after class they studied with their friends before retiring to their own room to either do more studying alone or relax with one another.

The times the boys cherished the most were their weekends. Every Friday evening they ate dinner with Harry's family who had easily taken Draco in as one of their own. Then on Saturday and Sunday mornings the pair of them would stay in bed as long as possible before one of them found the strength to move, which as a result caused the other to get up as well. They quickly realised that their small kitchenette stocked itself up with food every week and Harry enjoyed cooking Draco breakfast on the weekends and on the odd occasion Draco helped as well, claiming that one day he wanted to be able to make Harry breakfast in bed.

They spent Saturday's with friends, Harry and Ron often went out flying, sometimes offering to take Ethan with them who was more than happy to join them leaving Hermione and Draco studying in the library or relaxing in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Caitlyn reading her stories. Sunday's however were reserved just for Draco and Harry. It was rare that you even saw them leave their own quarters to say hello to friends, much less venturing outside Hogwarts castle. They spent time lounging on the sofa taking and Harry was trying to get Draco more comfortable with him.

Unfortunately the small boy was having nightmares about his father at least once a week and woke up in a sweat and panic to Harry leaning over him, making sure he was OK and holding the younger boy as he cried. After that, the both of them struggled to get back to sleep so they stayed awake, talking about anything and everything to try and calm the scared boy. Half the time when it happened, Harry had to drag Draco to the hospital wing in order for him to get a Pepper up Potion. Harry even suggested dreamless sleep potions but that was where the younger boy drew the limit.

Harry found that despite having a large amount of homework, school was rather enjoyable and unlike what his first day here, he'd much rather have lessons than be back in training. While Harry excelled at Defence Against the Dark Arts, much to the amusement of his classmates who wondered why he even bothered turning up to those lessons, he was terrible at Potions. Thankfully though, he was partnered with Draco who would do most of the work. Two weeks ago, Draco had even begun taking extra potions classes with professor Snape in order for him to take the NEWT exam a year early, something that Harry was extremely proud of, despite it meaning that twice a week for two hours, he had to make do without Draco. He usually walked Draco to these lessons but sometimes they'd overrun so instead of waiting he hung out with some of the guys in Gryffindor playing Quidditch or relaxing in the common room with them until Draco returned.

Draco really enjoyed his extra potions lessons, despite Ron constantly asking why he would want to spend extra time with a 'greasy old git'. To this Draco just shrugged, still not sure how to feel completely at ease around the red headed boy before changing the subject while Harry glared at his friend that had upset his mate. Hermione on the other hand was extremely jealous that Draco received extra tuition and at the following breakfast she was constantly asking the blonde haired boy what he had learnt the previous evening, quizzing him as much as she could before the boy in question got fed up of the questions and refused to answer anymore.

By the time Draco and Harry were up and dressed that morning, breakfast in the Great Hall had already begun and Ron and Hermione had made their way down alone. The veela and his mate made it down there in time to have a quick bite to eat, Harry having to encourage Draco to actually eat.

"You look rough this morning guys," Ron observed with a mouthful of bacon. In the next second, Hermione had kicked his shin hard causing the boy to swallow his food the wrong way and start coughing. "Hermione! I was just stating a fact. Bloody hell, no need to kick."

"You are so tactless Ronald Weasley. I swear, you're emotional range is even _smaller _than a teaspoon this morning." Hermione began her rant before Harry cut her off, knowing that it would last all through breakfast and probably half way into first lesson.

"It's fine Hermione, we just didn't sleep that well last night, that's all." Harry said wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulling him closer to his side kissing his temple. "We'll be fine, honestly." With that, Hermione dropped the conversation and they ate the rest of their breakfast talking about what they would be doing that Saturday before they headed to their lesson together, one of the few that the four of them shared, Defence Against the Dark Arts. However when they got to class, instead of just seeing Remus there, Sirius was sat on his desks, legs wrapped around his husbands waist as they kissed passionately. Harry was used to seeing his godparents in such positions so while the other three waited outside the door, he walked in and found his best McGonagall accent he could.

"I thought that you two were _supposed _to be professor's here! I am _not _paying for to make out in the classrooms!" Suddenly Remus sprung backwards as Sirius tried to adjust his hair before turning around to face, with who they thought was McGonagall.

"Minerva, we're-" Sirius began before noticing his godson sniggering at him and his three friends watching from the door. "You brat! How dare you? I swear you just added ten years to my life."

"Well next time keep your hands to yourself!" Harry said as he burst out laughing.

"You are more of a nuisance now than you were when you were seven. I swear if you weren't James' kid, I'd kick your ass." Sirius said walking closer to his godson, however that was when the rest of the class decided to turn up so he slowly backed off allowing the teenagers to take their seat.

"Right I bet you were all wondering why Professor Black is here today," Remus began.

"Cause you two were getting it on," Seamus Finnigan called out as the class burst out laughing while the two teachers blushed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Finnigan," Sirius snapped at him but that just caused the class to laugh even more.

"Moving on, he's here to help with the demonstrations today. We have been given permission to teach you about the unforgivable curses and Professor Black is able to demonstrate the imperius curse for us as you will be taught how to fight it. Obviously we will not be using crucio and the killing curse but you will be taught about them both. As you all know there is only one person that is capable of throwing off all three of these curses." Remus said causing Harry to glare at him for the minor mention as the classroom started talking again.

"I didn't know you could throw off crucio," Draco said, shuddering at the mention of the curse.

"I had to, it was training encase Voldemort used it on me. It was worth it though," Harry said squeezing Draco's hand before Remus had the attention of the class.

"First of all, I want facts about the three curses. It can be something about one of them, or all of them." Remus began and Hermione was the first person to put her hand up. "I will be going round the class and I expect each of you to tell me something." Hermione reluctantly lowered her hand.

They took nearly half an hour doing the theory on the curses from why they were named the unforgivables to the punishments for it you used them. Before they knew it, it was time to actually practicing throwing the curse off.

"None of you will be taught how to perform these curses. They use a large amount of power and you need to have authorisation from the ministry of magic to be able to use them, even if it's in extreme circumstances, you will still face punishment. The majority of the time, only auror's and the upspeakables are given this permission, although there have been some circumstances where others can use them without fearing punishment," again, Remus looked at Harry resulting in him receiving another glare from his only god son. "Now Harry, would you please come up here."

"You have to let go of my hand sweetie," Harry said as Draco clung tighter to it. Reluctantly, Draco did before he wrapped his arms around himself, as if they were a shield that would protect him. The two of them had already had a conversation with Sirius and Remus about this lesson and they had asked Harry if he would be willing to have the imperious curse put on him. Before Harry could even reply, Draco was out of his seat shouting and cursing at the pair of adults stating that Harry, under no circumstances, would have any unforgivable curse put on him willingly. This was obviously a sore point for Draco considering his past and it had taken Harry an hour, and three of Remus' chocolate frogs for Draco to calm down to a point where they could talk about it rationally. Half-heartedly Draco finally agreed but claimed that if Harry was hurt in any way, shape or form, then neither Remus nor Sirius' lives would be worth living.

"Now Harry has already agreed to this and before this lesson, we came up with a list of orders that Harry wouldn't mind having put on him. This is all done with Harry's consent and before we teach you how to throw the curse off we will have a private discussion with each of you individually about it where we will talk about it and you can choose certain orders that you won't mind doing. Obviously if you don't want to learn, you can opt out. Harry here knows how to throw the curse off so first we will demonstrate what actually happens before you have the ability to resist and then we will show you how to resist." Remus explained as Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Are positive about this Prongslet?" Sirius whispered to his godson who in turn looked over at his mate. Draco gave him a weak smile.

"Do it, but if Draco gets upset, I want you to stop immediately." Harry replied.

"Understood," Sirius said as he muttered the incantation and Harry stood still.

"As you can tell if you look closely, Harry's eyes look like their glassed over. If you see this on somebody, you should be aware and if you feel you are in any danger at all, you should make contact with the ministry of magic to be on the safe side." Remus enlightened. "Right, now Professor Black would you give Harry an order?"

"Do twenty star jumps then stand absolutely still," Sirius ordered and within seconds Harry was jumping. As soon as he finished his twenty, he stood as still as a statue would.

"See how Harry had no hesitation at all; nothing stopped him from doing the activity at all."

"Run on the spot until I tell you to stop," Sirius ordered. Harry must have been doing the order for several minutes before Sirius lifted the curse, at which point Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, as you could see, no matter how pointless and stupid those orders were, Harry completed every single one of them. Just imagine how hard it would be if somebody ordered you to hurt someone you know or kill an innocent stranger because this curse is on you. That's why the ministry has decided that we are now able to teach you how to throw it off. Of course it is hard work and you won't be able to do it straight away. It took me nearly two months to learn, Professor Black a month and a half and Harry here only a month. During the classes that we practice this, you will only have the curse put on you twice. This won't be straight after each other as well. Now Harry, could you show the class how to throw the curse off."

This time once Sirius asked Harry to do twenty push ups, you could see the determination on Harry's face to fight the urge and how he concentrated so deeply as if nothing could distract him. Sirius told him to dance and again Harry stood absolutely still. His godfather gave it one more attempt by trying to get him to sing a nursery rhyme but again Harry did nothing. Finally the curse was lifted off Harry and Remus passed him a row of Honeydukes chocolate before the green eyed boy return to his seat. He quickly broke the chocolate in two, giving the blonde some as well and was rewarded with a massive smile. Draco quickly ate the chocolate he had been given with a smile on his face.

"Are you OK Harry? You feel alright?" Draco whispered, despite the fact that the professors were still talking to the class.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Plus I'm used to Sirius putting it on me. Will you be OK to do it?"

"I want to give it ago," Draco said quietly. His father had used the curse on him twice, both when Draco was, in his father's words, 'an insolent, incompetent boy who needed to be taught who was boss'. The first time Draco was only thirteen and he had found an ill bird in his gardens. Draco had carefully placed the poor animal in a box and took it to his bedroom where he nursed it back to health. A week later his father had found out about it and had ordered Draco to dump the animal back in the garden to fend for itself as he didn't want some stupid creatur in his house. When Draco refused several times, yelling himself horse in the process, his father place the curse on him and ordered Draco to kill it. He couldn't help himself as he followed his father's demand. As soon as his father left the room, with the curse lifted, Draco cried. He cried all night at not being able to fight his father. The bird had been his only friend, the only living thing that hadn't left him, even when he was well enough to fly again. So the next day, Draco buried him in the woods where he had found the poor creature.

The following time Draco had the curse placed on him worse. He had returned to the dreaded manor for Christmas in his fourth year after his father commanded him to. He had pleaded to remain at Hogwarts for the holiday period but his father was adamant that he leave. It had been a couple of days since he returned to the manor before his father placed the curse on him. His favourite house elf, Dobby, had overheard a conversation that he wasn't supposed to and instead of Lucius punishing him; he placed the imperious curse on Draco so that his son would punish the elf. Draco had been ordered to put the cruciatous curse on him several times before the imperio was lifted. While Draco was under the curse, he managed to beg with his father to stop but that just made it worse for both Dobby and Draco. When the curse had been lifted Lucius left the room while Draco cared for Dobby as much as he could. He carried him down to the kitchens and ordered the other house elves to look after him. Three days later, when Draco was aware that Dobby felt better, he gave him a pair of socks. The house elf looked up at his young master with sad eyes and hugged his legs tightly thanking him for his kindness. However, when Lucius found out about this, he locked Draco in the dungeons for two days with only one glass of water. It was freezing cold and damp and when Draco was let out he was starving. He was even locked in there was Christmas day but he took it as his punishment for injury the house elf.

"Draco, come on sweetie, you can look at me," Harry pleaded holding the shaking boy in his arms. Remus and Sirius had dismissed the class as soon as they noticed Harry holding Draco in his arms and could hear the blonde boy crying. The class didn't leave the class until there was a threat of detention to anybody who remained, all too intrigued by what was going on between the Veela and his submissive mate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I'm so sorry," Draco cried out as Harry kissed his forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, please talk to me sweetie, you're not in any trouble, I promise you." It took another ten minutes until Draco lifted his head and stared into Harrys eyes. "Thank God," Harry muttered before wiping away Draco's tears. "Are you OK sweetie, please, what happened?"

"Father," Draco said before Remus handed him a chocolate frog. He attempted to give the older man a thankful smile as he bit into the frog, still in Harry's arms.

"Draco, I need to ask, do you want to continue with these lessons? You don't have to participate in them if it brings back too many hard memories for you. We don't want this happening to you every lesson we do it." Sirius asked but Draco shock his head vigorously.

"No, no. I need to learn. I don't want to be controlled again. I hurt them. I killed a poor animal because of it and Dobby. I don't even know if he's OK. I need to learn, I need to Sirius." Draco pleaded. Harry slowly stroked his back trying to calm the boy down, to prevent him from having a panic attack.

"That's up to you Draco, but I need you to promise that if it ever gets too hard you tell Sirius, Harry or I OK?" Remus said as Draco just nodded forcefully before finishing off his chocolate.

"Who's Dobby sweetie?" Harry asked holding his hand, squeezing it to let him know he was there.

"He was my house elf, father made me punish him for something and Dobby was severely ill for several days. I managed to free him away from my father's hold but I'm afraid I don't know where he is now." At that Sirius and Remus exchanged a smile before exhausting themselves, saying that they wanted to give Harry and Draco some privacy. "He always wanted to be free but I don't know how he would have coped out there without being tied to a house. Who wants a house elf that wants to get paid?"

"I'm sure that he managed to find something sweetie, not all wizards treat house elves like your father did and I think you did a very brave thing by freeing him. I'm sure others wouldn't be able to do that. You should be very proud of yourself." They sat in pretty much silence for the next twenty minutes as Harry just held Draco, making sure that he knew he was there. Every now and then, Harry whisper something in Draco's ear, earning a small smile before they were quiet again when the door opened and in ran a small house elf in what looked like a long white top and a pair of black socks.

"Young Master. You're safe!" He exclaimed before clamping himself onto Draco. "Dobby was worried Master Draco."

"Dobby?" Draco said shocked before hugging the house elf. "Why are you here? How?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a great man and he said Dobby could work here and get paid. He treats Dobby very well but Dobby has always worried about his Young Master. Is Master OK? Dobby is sorry for if he was punished, Dobby will iron his hands for Young Master."

"No Dobby!" Draco exclaimed shocking the small elf who was so used to a timid boy who was scared of everything. "You don't need to do that. I'm not your master any more am I?"

"No, Dobby has no master but Dobby would punish himself if Master Draco asked of it."

"No, I don't want you punishing yourself," Draco said as he got out of Harry's hold before hugging the house elf again. "I can't believe you're at Hogwarts Dobby, you managed to get away from Father and he never came after you."

"You helped with that young master," Dobby said nodding his head smiling. "What did Master Lucius do to you young master? Dobby is sorry he couldn't be there to help you."

"You don't have to be sorry Dobby, the other house elves helped me and I have Harry now as well now."

"Dobby is so sorry for not greeting young masters friend," Dobby said turning to the green eyed boy who was shocked by the house elf who still showed his loyalty to his previous master.

"You don't have to be Dobby, I'm sure you were just excited to see Draco again. I'm Harry Potter, it's very nice to meet you," Harry smiled holding out a hand for Dobby to shake. Instead, however, Dobby fell to the floor crying.

"Harry Potter wants to shake Dobby's hand? Dobby is honoured master."

"It's just Harry Dobby, someone so close to Draco earns the right to use my name." At that Dobby gave him a smile before the door opened again to reveal Sirius and Remus. Within seconds, Draco was on his feet and for the first time he launched himself into Sirius and Remus' arms, earning a soft chuckle from both of men. The hug barely lasted a couple of seconds but it spoke volumes.

"How did you find him? Thank you, I can't believe it." Draco said as Harry slowly made his way to his mate, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him tightly to his side.

"Well, sometimes Remus and I need a break from the kids so when you and Harry watch them, we end up in the kitchen eating, not used to having no noise around us. Dobby is one of the elves that looks after us and he's mentioned before that he was worried about his previous master but we never thought that it could possibly be you. We put one and one together and voila!" Sirius said ending the sentence with a massive grin on his face. "Padfoot and Moony proud to be of service."

"Thank you so much," Draco said as Harry kissed his temple hoping that the smile that was currently on his submissive mates face would never leave.

"Young master, Dobby is so sorry but he has to be getting back to the kitchen to make the feast for tonight. Dobby hopes that Young master and his Harry will visit Dobby one day."

"Of course we will," Harry smiled at him. "And we'll even bring my little brother and sister, I'm sure they'll be happy to meet one of Draco's friends."

"Dobby heard that Harry Potter had a brother and sister. Maybe Dobby could help look after them. Dobby has missed not having little people to look after. Dobby misses not having Young master Draco as a little person."

"We'll be more than happy to let you look after Ethan and Caitlyn." Remus grinned.

"I think there will soon be a waiting list to be their babysitter's" Sirius laughed. Between having Molly Weasley with them every day, Harry and Draco, Hermione and Ron, several of the professors and students in various years wanting to look after them, it was true that the two professors were never short of baby sitters.

"We'll visit you at the weekend Dobby," Draco said, looking at Harry quickly who gave an confirmatory nod, before giving the house elf one more hug as he apparated back to the kitchen. "I don't know how I could ever thank you guys. You both have done so much for me already and now you found Dobby."

"It's what family is for," Remus said smiling at the blonde boy who returned it. He had never felt this loved so much in his life. Draco was finally able to understand what it was like to have a family.

HPDM

**Author's note:**

**This wasn't what I had planned for the chapter at the end when I started writing it but I LOVE DOBBY! I couldn't leave him out and I wanted to make sure he was far away from Lucius and safe. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and favourite my story and a massive thanks to Lupinesence and katelinSalLovesReading1 for your reviews. **


	8. Halloween

Harry woke up particularly early Halloween morning and was extremely thankful that there would be no lessons due to it being a Saturday. Carefully he got up trying hard not to disturb Draco before making himself a strong coffee and settling himself down on the sofa surrounding himself with several photo albums. He started by looking at the Potter's photo album which contained hundreds of photos of his dad growing up before Hogwarts with Harry's grandparents. Once he had looked at all those photos, he moved on to the one of his parents wedding. It had only been a small affair considering the rising of Voldemort. Harry was looking at a photo of his dad struggling to get the wedding ring on his mum's finger when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his neck.

"I was cold without you in bed," Draco pouted. Harry put his prized photo albums to the side before he successfully managed to pull Draco over the back of the sofa and into his lap as Draco burst out giggling while laying his head against Harry's strong chest. "Much better," he yawned closing his eyes. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I just needed some time alone, sweetie. It's going to be a long and hard day," Harry said sadly. Halloween was always an emotional day for him, and his godfathers. Harry mourned the loss of his parents and not knowing them while Sirius and Remus mourned the loss of their best friends. To make matters worse, for a couple of days after Halloween Sirius always went into a sort of funk blaming himself for James and Lily's early death due to the fact that he suggested Peter Pettigrew be their secret keeper and not him.

"Well I'll be here all day for you. You've done so much already for me."

"I've done all that because I love you sweetie. I'm glad that you're mine and I can look after you for forever. It's always you."

"I know," Draco said shifting slightly on Harry's lap so that he could look up at the veela properly. "And I know I'm the submissive mate but I will also protect you Harry, especially on today of all days."

"And that's one of the reason's I love you sweetie," Harry said kissing Draco's forehead. Draco smiled sweetly at Harry. He had never felt this comfortable around somebody before. He felt completely relaxed around him and everything came natural, reaching out a hand Draco slowly traced Harry's lightening scar on his forehead.

"This is one of the reason's I love you Harry. It shows just how brave you are, there must have been so many times when you wanted to give up and just hand yourself over to _him_t. You could have hidden yourself away from the world and become closed off, letting _him _take over the wizarding world and in turn the muggle world but you didn't. You continued to fight for what you believed was right. This day may have taken away two very important people to you but it has made you into the man you are today. You have fought so hard your whole life and that has made you who you are today," Draco smiled moving his hand from Harry's head to cup his cheek. "You're perfect Harry and we're going to get through today together." With that, Draco leant up until his lips were against Harry's. Surprised, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist holding them loosely encase the younger boy wanted to pull away all of a sudden. Harry had wanted this for a while now but after Draco's past he didn't want to pressure him, deciding to instead let his mate take the lead.

As if he suddenly realised what he had done Draco pulled away, almost leaping out of Harry's arms as he stood up. His heart beating faster than it had ever done before, Harry's lips had felt so warm on his and so soft with just a hint of coffee on them. His cheeks were blushing and he refused to look in Harry's direction for fear of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Draco said quietly as he wrapped his arms around himself as if they were a barrier. Harry all but run to Draco as he gently pulled him into his arms.

"Don't do that sweetie, don't apologise for it, don't run away and hide from me. I've wanted to kiss you for so long now Draco but I didn't want to pressure you into anything. I wanted, needed, you to make the first move so that I knew you were comfortable."

"Sorry I took so long," He whispered.

"No, you're not to apologise Draco. I'd wait forever for you, OK? I never want to be like you father forcing you to do something Draco. It's up to you Draco," Harry said before the blonde wrapped his arms around Harry burying his face in the older boy's chest. Smiling, Harry kissed his hair before Draco looked up at him.

"Could we…" Draco began nervously, "Could we try it again?" Grinning Harry let down until their lips met once again. Draco moved his arms to lock them around his neck before letting out a soft moan. Moments later, he felt Harry's tongue slide between his mouth. Draco froze for a second wondering what to do before acting on instinct. Hesitantly he rubbed his tongue against Harry's and if the moan Harry let out was anything to go by he had done the right thing. Harry held Draco even closer to him. He could feel the younger boy's heart beating faster against his chest. They kissed passionately, holding each other securely, clinging on to their mate as a life line as they expressed their love. After what felt like hours, they parted as their eyes met once again. Draco gave Harry a weak smile and before Harry knew it, he was placing a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. Now that he had felt them against his, Harry didn't know if he would ever be able to get enough.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Draco," Harry whispered pressing their foreheads against one another.

"I never thought it would feel that good," He said embarrassed as his cheeks turned bright red.

"We could practice a bit more before getting ready," harry grinned cheekily and the younger boy nodded shyly. Gently Harry pulled Draco over to the sofa before claiming Draco's lips again.

HPDM

Nine o clock found both Harry and Draco in the company of their family. Caitlyn had settled down on Draco's lap sucking on her thumb while Harry had his arm wrapped around Draco's shoulder, playing with the ends of his hair. Ethan sat on the floor playing with his miniature Quidditch set as Remus and Sirius each nursed a mug of coffee.

"Do you really think that it's fine to take the kids?" Sirius asked for what must have been the hundredth time. They had told Ethan and Caitlyn stories about their years at Hogwarts and Harry too had told them stories about his parents but they had never been to the grave yard before and Sirius was worried that it would be too much for them at too young an age.

"I was the same age as Ethan when I was going there," Harry shrugged.

"But they're your parents Harry, it was different. I think Caitlyn is too young."

"It's their family Siri, they have a right to go. We never stopped Harry from going when he was younger and if it gets too much I'll watch those two and you can stay with Harry and Draco or vice versa." Remus, always the voice of reason, said leaving no room for Sirius to argue with him.

It took them half an hour before the six of them were ready to go. Sirius had gone to the ministry earlier that week in order to get a portkey to take them to Godric's Hollow. When Sirius reassured himself that everyone was touching the portkey he activated it before they were whisked away.

Once there Remus took Caitlyn from his husband's arms as she was wriggling trying to get to Harry and Draco. The older men had already decided in private to give the young couple space, knowing Draco would be there to help comfort Harry in better ways than they could now. Sighing, Sirius just took his younger son's hand as the followed the veela and his mate. They knew that this was a visit for Harry. He normally only visited on Halloween and Christmas, there had been a couple of occasions where he came to Godric's Hollow but he always found it too hard and decided that he would just come for Halloween and Christmas. It wasn't like he needed to come to a grave yard to remember his parents. Whenever he felt nostalgic at home, he would always turn to his photo albums or when he was younger, get Sirius or Remus to tell him a story about his parents. Sirius and Remus on the other hand, came at least once a month making sure that there were flowers present.

Slowly Harry walked up to the statue of his two parents, looking up at his parents happy faces. He could never get over how much he looked like his dad, even the statue had perfected the hair to a T and showed the familiar glasses. The first time Harry had seen a photo of his dad with those glasses, he decided that he too would have the old fashioned round frames in his memory, wanting to have his father with him.

"You look weally small 'Arry," Caitlyn smiled from Remus' arms and Harry gave her a weak one in return before they carried on towards James and Lily's tombstone.

"'The Last enemy that shall be destroyed is death', who came up with that?" Draco asked quietly to Harry squeezing his hand in the progress.

"Remus," Harry said as a single tear fell down his cheek before he let go of Draco's hand and knelt on the floor. He traced over his parents name before he felt Sirius placing a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that Sirius was holding an extravagant bunch of flowers containing green button pompoms, white daisy pompoms (his mums favourite), hot pink mini carnations and purple carnations. Taking them from his godfather's hand, he gently placed them on the ground in front of the tombstone.

"Sorry it's been a while," Harry began slowly in his normally routine. "I've thought about visiting you again but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Does that make me a bad son for not being able to see my own parents? I guess it does but Sirius and Remus say it's up to me and I know that they come and keep you company.

"A lot's been happening this past year as I'm sure they've told you. It's our first Halloween with Ethan and Caitlyn but I'm guessing you already know that but there's someone I need to tell you about. His names Draco and I love him so much. He's amazing. I got your letter dad, about me maybe being a Veela and I am. Draco's my submissive mate, it took me a month to find him but I finally did. He's had a tough childhood like me but it's made him so strong and brave. You'd love him mum, if it wasn't for him I'm sure I'd be flunking potions at Hogwarts and I wouldn't get half of my homework done. He's refusing to let me pull the boy who lived card, although I doubt McGonagall would let me get away with that and you know I don't like having that title, although it would come in useful if it meant that I got away with not doing an essay or too. McGonagall's still as tough as she was when you guys were here. She mentions your legendary pranks sometimes dad. I wish I could hear about them from you though, not second hand all the time.

"I made friends with the Weasley's this year. Molly told me that she knew you both from the order, I think you and her would have been best friends mum. Her son, Ron, is great. When Draco first met him and Ron called me his mate, I've never anyone get so angry from just one word but since Ron has been really supportive. Hermione, his girlfriend is great. Her and Draco are really close now, they gang up on Ron and I when we won't do school work. Ron's got twin brothers too dad, Fred and George and they own a joke shop. It's remarkable. Even Remus and Sirius are impressed with it. I'm sure you would spend every gallon that mum would allow in that shop, apparently they would have given the maurauder's a good run for their money of you were at Hogwarts together.

"It's been another hard year, despite Voldemort being here. I wanted you both to be the first people I introduce Draco to, not Sirius and Remus despite how I love them. I wished I could have seen your reactions to them and just had Sirius and Remus teasing me about it like I'm a nephew, instead of treating me like a son. I wish you would have clapped me on the back and said how proud you are of me, dad when I told you I met him and have mum pull me into a hug wanted to know every little detail about it. It may get easier but it's still so painful. I just want you to be able to answer me, just once. Why is that so much to ask for? Just one conversation from you, to know if you're proud of me but I can't and it hurts so much." Harry had been pretty put together when he had been updating his parents on what had been happening in his life but at that moment he just broke down. Quickly, Draco was on the ground pulling the taller boy into his arms and comforting him as best he could.

Draco knew that this would be an emotional day for Harry, hell when Harry was talking to his parents, even the blonde was crying silently. While stroking Harry's hair, he noticed that Sirius, Caitlyn and Ethan weren't present anymore and that Remus had moved back giving the pair some privacy. Draco gave him a thankful smile before he began whispering in Harry's ear.

"They would be so proud of you Harry for overcoming what you have. They would love you so much that you would be desperate to get away from them. They would think that everything you do would be amazing," Draco said gently making sure that Harry listened to every word. "You would never be able to disappoint your parents Harry. Your dad would teach you how to prank and help while your mum would probably tell you off while laughing on the inside instead after grounding you. And I would be there every step of the way just like I am now."

"I love you so much sweetie," Harry finally whispered once the tears had begun to calm down.

"I know Harry, I love you too. I don't know how I would have coped without you." With that Draco helped Harry to stand up. The smaller boy was about to guide his mate towards Remus but Harry quickly turned around to face the tombstone again in order to touch it.

"I'll see you guys soon, love you." With that, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder as they walked back to Remus.

"You ready to go know Prongslet?" Remus asked and Harry just nodded and the three of them headed back to their family.

HPDM

"I've never seen anybody calm Harry down that quickly when visiting his parents," Remus later that evening as Remus, Sirius, Draco and Ethan were settled in the lounge while Harry was reading Caitlyn a story in bed.

"You wouldn't have to if I was the secret keeper," Sirius mumbled to himself before Remus grabbed his hand.

"Don't forget that James and Lily agreed to you not being the secret keeper." He replied before turning his attention back to the young blonde who sat on the floor playing with Ethan. "You love each other so much, I doubt we could've calmed Harry down much before getting to Hogwarts."

"He's done so much for me. He's been so patient after everything that happened with my father…and him. In an odd way, it's nice being able to support him like he's done for me."

"Have you heard from your father since that note?" With that, Draco looked up at Sirius surprised that he knew. "Harry told us."

"No, he hasn't done anything," Draco whispered as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'm scared that he'll want me to go to the manor for Christmas."

"No!" Ethan suddenly shouted before lunging at Draco and hugging him tightly. "You're staying with us for Christmas, right dad? Papa? Otherwise Harry'll cry and then Caitlyn will and then Papa and dad will get stressed and upset and worried about Harry and Caitlyn and I'll be forgotten and then, and then Christmas won't be good."

"He won't be going anywhere," Harry said from standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. When Ethan heard him he let go of Draco and ran across to his older brother.

"You promise Harry?"

"I promise little dude, I won't let Draco go anyway but I'll need your help to make sure he's here, alright?" Harry grinned winking at the little boy.

"I promise, Draco will be with us for forever now, right Draco?" The boy said turning to the blonde with be eyes. Draco found that he could only nod due to a lump that had formed in the back of his throat.

"Right you, I think it's time for you to head off to bed," Remus said before walking off to Ethan's bedroom with him. Harry headed towards Draco on the floor and settled behind him so that the younger boys back was against his chest.

"So everything's been quiet from your father then?" Sirius asked and again Draco just nodded as Harry held him tighter.

"Why do you keep asking about Lucius, Padfoot?" Harry asked as he rubbed Harry's arm up and down

"I got a letter from an auror friend, Mad Eye, a couple of days ago and they're opening up a couple of the death eater cases and one is Lucius Malfoy. There was one auror, James Crowel, when I was there and he was always a lazy sod and never really did anything in the office. Surprised that he didn't get fired a lot sooner actually. Apparently he was bribed to keep a couple of Death Eaters out of Azkaban. It turns out that Lucius Malfoy was one of them. Is there anything that you know Draco?"

"Only that it cost him a lot of money to be able to stay with me and 'make sure I was safe', his words, not mine…obviously. When…_he_ was gone, I thought that that would be it. Father would be gone and I would be free of him but he would have used every gallon that he has to stay away from that place."

"Well they're taking it a lot more seriously now but it seems that your father has gone into hiding. I thought that you might have heard from him," Sirius said moving up the sofa as Remus entered the room again, to make sure there was space for his husband. "There was something else we wanted to ask. Although your father was a Death Eater, what he's done against you, we could put him in there for life. There's no evidence with what crimes he committed as a Death Eater but there's strong evidence for this. Yes, he will eventually be put under veritaserum when we find him but we can only question him on cases that we're aware of and I'm sure there's some horrible crimes that he's committed that will never come to light. If you want to press charges for what he's done to you, there will be no doubt that he will never leave that hell hole."

"Would I…need to stand up in court or anything?" Draco asked as he began to shake. Harry quickly moved himself so that he would hold Draco properly in his arms in order to try and calm his nerves slightly.

"As you're under seventeen you wouldn't needed to stand up in court but they would need a written statement and they would also need to interview you. Since Harry is you're mate he would be allowed in there with you Draco, you wouldn't need to be alone. They may need to see some memories Draco but that would be very unlikely."

"Do I need to? He will be locked up anyway, why would I need to do this?"

"He would only be locked up for a certain amount of time. He would still be able to get out eventually," Remus said gently. "We thought that maybe this would help his case get a more fitting punishment. We know that it would never be justice for what he has done to you but it would mean you wouldn't have to live in fear of him any longer."

"He can think about it right?" Harry asked wanting to make sure that Draco wasn't getting stressed out.

"Of course, take all the time you need. They have a few clues where he might have escaped to, not that I could say. When they find him, and they will Draco and he's brought in for questioning, we'll have another discussion about if you want to press charges." Sirius explained gently and Draco just nodded into Harry's chest.

"We might just head back to our dorm, it's been a long day," Harry said helping Draco stand before going to embrace Remus and then Sirius. "Make sure you don't blame yourself Padfoot, Mum and Dad wouldn't want that." With that, Harry and Draco left to head back to theirs.

HPDM

"Thanks for everything today," Harry said as he held Draco in bed later that evening as they laid together with legs intertwined.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me since we met Harry," Draco said laying his head on Harry's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Harry began stroking Draco's blonde hair knowing that that was the quickest way to relax the smaller boy. "We're a team Harry, I know that you want to look after me but I'm here to help you as well. I love that you want to always protect me, but I want to protect you too. I know I'm not as strong as you but I'm still here."

"You are strong sweetie, so much stronger than you know. And I love that you want to protect me Draco but I don't like people seeing me like that. When I'm crying, it makes me feel weak."

"You're not weak Harry, you were mourning your parents, and you're allowed to cry. And I'm not people, I'm your mate Harry. I want to be by your side for everything. There will be times where I need to be strong for you Harry and I will be, like on Halloween and there will be times when I need you to be strong for me. Granted, it's been more you being strong for me and I love that you're so protective of me, it makes me feel so safe but I want to be able to do that for you too."

"I love you so much Draco. This day has been a lot harder in the past without you." Harry said with a soft smile on his face before looking up at the ceiling. "What do you want to do about your father sweetie? I'll support you every step of the way, you know that right? But I think that we should press charges for him. I need him to be punished for what he has done to you, not just his crimes of being a Death Eater and I need to know that he will never be free again."

"If you want me to, I will Harry," Draco whispered delicately. "You will be there though, right? When we tell Sirius that we want to, when I have to go see the aurors, if I have to face _him _again. I need you to promise me Harry."

"Of course I promise sweetie, I would never leave you alone to do something as important as that. I don't want you to worry about that. I will be with you every step of the way, no matter what, OK?" Harry asked as Draco lifted his head off of the elder boy's chest.

"I love you, Harry, more than I ever thought possible," Draco smiled kissing his mate gently before cuddling up to his side again.

"Me too sweetie," Harry grinned as he closed his eyes, before closing his eyes and dreaming about a world where Voldemort never existed and his parents would have lived.

HPDM

**Author's note:**

**Sorry that it took so long to post the chapter. I spent the weekend down in Devon with a couple of girlfriends so I didn't have time to write it but I've finally got it done. I can't believe that the next chapter will be up in December! Roll on December and the start of advent calendars on Sunday. I'm such a big kid when it comes to the build up for Christmas, especially the Coca Cola advert here in England. I'm looking forward to writing Harry and Draco's Christmas. It'll probably be the longest chapter yet. Are any of you guys getting that excited feeling as Christmas approaches? **

**Thanks to Lupinesence, Adrienne J. Winchester, RRW, KatelinSalLovesReading1, Amanda Star, Georgia Sarfas and Guest for reviewing. It was lovely getting another review from both Lupinesence and KatelinSalLovesReading1. Glad that you guys are continuing to read. Looking forward to hearing from you guys again.**

**Don't worry Adrienne J. Winchester and Amanda Star, Lucius will be getting what he deserves but not for a couple of chapters I'm afraid. I hope this chapter cleared up some of the confusion of why Lucius is still free for you RRW, I didn't really think about writing it in earlier in the story. Sorry about that.**

**Please continue to follow, review and favourite. It always makes me smile :)**


	9. Snowfall

Despite the fact that Lucius Malfoy was on the run, this news was kept very private. The ministry didn't want the public getting hold of the fact that a known Death Eater had slipped through their fingers as one auror was too easily influenced by bribery. Draco and Harry had kept the information between the two of them, not wanting to have their friends worrying about either of them. Even though they knew that Lucius might try and make contact at any time, it made the bond between the two of them even stronger. It was very rare to see one without the other, even more so. Half the time, Harry even went as far as sitting in Draco's extra Potions classes doing other homework so that the blonde wasn't alone going either from or to the common room. Draco had been getting extremely nervous, looking over his shoulder every five seconds, scared that something was going to jump out on him.

On the positive side, Draco had been growing more and more confident when alone with Harry. He was no longer worried about every touch and what would follow and he hadn't had a nightmare in the past fortnight. For the first week after their first kiss, it was always Harry who initiated them however finally Draco realised that nothing he did would scare the Veela off, so when they were in private Draco was always happy to show Harry how much he appreciated him. He had gotten more and more confident. As a result of this they were no longer sleeping in shirts once Draco realised how much more it relaxed him laying against Harry's bare chest. Hands were progressively beginning to wonder, although never enough to set off one of Draco's panic attacks. Harry worried that if he did push Draco, the blonde boy would never trust him again, or worse Draco wouldn't stop Harry from doing something before he was ready with fear of disappointing the Veela.

The days were gradually getting shorter as it got darker as November gradually moved to December. Harry quickly learnt that this was Draco's favourite time of the year as the younger boy surprisingly loved the cold and the snow. The blonde boy was getting more and more impatient waiting for the first snow fall of winter and Harry couldn't help but be reminded of his little sister with the build-up.

"Draco, you have to get away from that window." Harry laughed late one Thursday evening. "A watched pot never boils."

"What the hell are you on about? I want snow, not boiled water," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around himself refusing to move his vision from the grounds of Hogwarts to his mate.

"It's a muggle saying sweetie meaning that you need to be patient. We have homework due in tomorrow Draco that I've done while you've been looking out the window. Now why don't you go do your homework and afterwards we can relax together?" Harry suggested and grudgingly Draco made his way over to his desk muttering a quiet "yes Harry" as he passed the brunette. With a smile on his face, Harry settled down on the sofa with a rather large book from the library.

When Harry suggested something to Draco recently, the younger boy seemed to agree fairly quickly and always answering with a "yes Harry". This tended to be more automatic when the boy was tired or upset but it had happened the odd time during the day time automatically however, at other times, the boy took a while to come around to the idea but agreed in the end, still answering with a "yes Harry". Harry wondered if it was to do with the bond and had found a book about Veela and submissive bonds in the library the day before when they were there revising.

Flicking through the book, it took Harry a while the find the right chapter. There were several chapters on the basic's explaining why you're a Veela and one on what happens when you complete the bond. Finally Harry found the section on Veela's and their submissive mates behaviour.

_The bond between a Veela and their submissive mate is something that is very unique and one should feel very privileged if they know the finer details of the bond between the two. It can be hard for them to let you in, especially in the early days of meeting each other. Both are extremely protective of the other and will go to extreme lengths to make sure that they are safe._

_The Veela tends to be seen as the stronger of the two while the submissive is seen as the weaker. While this is correct on a certain aspect, it does not mean that the submissive mate is weak. If the Veela is in any form of danger, the submissive would fight tooth and nail in order to ensure that the Veela is safe once again, using up all their magical power if that is what they deem necessary. The Veela can be seen as very threatening to witches and wizards around the couple if they are in any immediate danger. In 1872, after a Veela killed an innocent wizard for threatening his submissive mate, a law was passed that if either the Veela or the submissive mate was placed in danger, then the other could act on their instincts to protect them, without fear of punishment, even if they killed the threat. _

_A submissive mate, is exactly what it sounds like, a submissive. This can be taken into several different contexts. For starters, the submissive may just like having the comfort of someone stronger there for them, this type of submissive is known as an independent submissive. They have minor submissive tendencies and they are normally fulfilled by being in close proximity to the Veela but they have the ability to control their own lives and make decisions for themselves, without feeling the need to please the Veela. The next level for submissive mates is known as reliant submissive. They are more dependent on the Veela than an independent submissive is. While being in close proximity to their mate will make them feel more at ease, they are most relaxed when there is skin to skin contact, even something as simple as holding hands can make their fears dissolve. However unlike an independent submissive, a reliant submissive finds it harder to make decisions for themselves, especially when scared, upset or tired. Yes, they can make decisions but they tend to lean towards the answer that the Veela wants from them, for fear of disappointment. This means that if the Veela asks you to do something, the reliant submissive tends to do the action without thinking about it. There is one other submissive mate who is simply known as a sub. They treat the Veela as the dominant in the relationship and every action they do is done with the Veela in mind, even if they haven't been asked to. A sub also likes to have rules as to what they can do and they usually have punishments set out for them as well. If a sub is extremely anxious or worried, the only way for a Veela to calm them down is through physical intercourse in order to show the sub that the Veela is in control. _

_A submissive mate can change from an independent to reliant to a sub but this is very rare. This would normally happen if something has happened in the mates past or there was a sudden change in their lives that result in the submissive mate seeking out the need to depend on somebody. From this, they turn to the Veela for support or other times a submissive mate can move through the stages when they are completely at ease with their mate._

_A Veela tends to like being in control of a situation and through this, can feel the urge to control the submissive mate to a certain extent. However, a Veela can control this need so as not to pressure the submissive. If they are bonded to an independent submissive, a Veela is in its most controlled state when it comes to their emotions, only letting them show when there is danger towards their submissive mate or the the submissive is upset and only the control of the Veela can calm them. With a reliant submissive, a Veela can relax more as they will have a certain amount of control over the mates life however if bonded to a sub, a Veela can fully let their walls down without fear of pushing the sub's boundaries._

"I'm done Harry," Draco grinned as he flung himself onto the sofa and, as a result, Harry. "What are you reading?"

"Just something about Veela's that I got in the library," He said closing the book and placing it on the coffee table in front of him before pulling Draco into his lap so the blonde was straddling the older boy with a goofy smile on his face. "Thought that I should read more about the bonds and stuff, I'll keep hold of it so you can have a read of it sweetie."

"Yes Harry," the younger boy agreed before burying his face in Harry's neck and planting kisses along it causing Harry to moan. Harry grabbed Draco and pushed him onto his back on the sofa earning a quiet groan from his mate. Out of character for the blonde, he grabbed onto Harry's hair determined to gain access to his lips. He could taste coffee and mint on Harry and a groaned escaped both of them as their tongues fought for control. Draco finally gave up the fight and loosed his grip on Harry's hair letting him control everything. The blonde swore that his brain actually shut down as their shape-shifting mouths swirled and puckered with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame his body. Bravely Draco squeezed onto Harry's hips pulling him closer so the older boy could feel Draco's reaction to the kiss. Shocked, Harry pulls away slightly from the blonde, although still keeping their hips in close proximity.

"Is this OK for you sweetie?" Harry asked gently predicting the answer already.

"Yes Harry," he smiled stretching his neck up to kiss Harry's jaw. Harry could feel Draco thrusting himself up against his hip and couldn't help but be proud of the noises that were escaping from the smaller boy. Harry connected their lips together once Draco was lying flat again before changing his target. Harry began sucking on Draco's neck as he slowly slipped a hand under Draco's top and began playing with his nipples. Groaning Draco thrust himself up into Harry who had started grinding his hips back and forth. Draco had never felt so relaxed and worked up at the same time. Having the weight of Harry on top of him was so comforting and protective but Harry was going too slow. Draco needed, wanted more of Harry. Making a rash decision the blonde wrapped a leg around Harry pulling the two even closer together and a loud groan echoed around the room.

"I love you Draco, so much," Harry moaned as their lips crashed together again. The grey eyed boy couldn't even get a word out, the pleasure was too much for him. Kissing Harry made him have an amazing reaction but this was more than Draco could ever imagine. It was too much, he wouldn't be able to last any longer, as Draco thrust up into Harry he gave out one final cry of passion as he came to an explosive orgasm.

It took Draco several moments to catch his breath again before he could speak again. "I love you Harry," he whispered kissing Harry softly. "Did you, um, was it good?"

"It was perfect Draco, you looked so gorgeous that I couldn't help myself too," he smiled before carefully moving them so they Harry was lying on his back and Draco could snuggle down into his chest and closing his eyes.

"You're perfect Harry," Draco mumbled as Harry kissed his hair sweetly.

"We should probably think about moving soon sweetie," Harry said after a while. "We need to shower and go to bed, we've got classes tomorrow still."

"Yes Harry," Draco reluctantly answered as he carefully climbed off of Harry before heading to the bathroom to freshen up first. Harry stayed on the sofa, still in shock over his first experience with Draco, surprised that he had let it go that far so soon and hoping that it wasn't because Draco was a reliant submissive trying to please the Veela. Harry was now adamant that Draco was a reliant submissive and surprisingly it made Harry fairly happy that Draco would depend on him moreso.

HPDM

"Harry, wake up, get up!" Harry heard Draco's desperate please early the next morning. Panicking about what would cause Draco to be so frantic to wake him, he quickly reached onto the bedside table for his glasses in order to see his mate. Instead of seeing a scared face in front of him, leaning over the green eyed boy was the most excited face that Harry had seen. Groaning the older boy pulled Draco down towards him in an attempt to get him back to sleep knowing that there was no serious problem. "No, you have to get up Harry!" Draco complained pulling himself out of Harry's hold pointing to the open curtains. "Look Harry, it snowed, it finally snowed!"

"Draco, what's the time?" Harry asked through a yawn.

"I don't know, it snowed Harry! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes Draco," Harry said attempting to give a smile as he glanced a look at the clock to see that it was only half five in the morning and took his glasses off again. "Now come back here and go to sleep." With that, Harry pulled Draco towards him again and back down on the bed.

"But the snow," Draco pleaded in a voice that reminded Harry of a child.

"Draco, we still have classes today and it's too early to get up. Now go back to sleep for another hour."

"We will play outside later right?"

"Do you really think that Caitlyn and Ethan would let us rest knowing that there is snow outside? Now go to sleep."

"Yes Harry," Draco said sulking as he laid his head on Harry's chest. "But I will expect a snowball fight from you this afternoon and I will win it."

"Whatever you say sweetie, now go to sleep."

HPDM

It turned out that Professor Dumbledore had cancelled afternoon classes as a result of the first snow fall of winter which meant that come 12:30 they would be able to relax and, much to Draco's excitement, play out in the snow. Unfortunately for Harry, one of the classes that he wouldn't be missing would be potions. Despite Draco and Professor Snape forming a close relationship due to Draco's extra potion classes, that didn't mean that Snape had to like Harry. If anything, it made the professor tougher on him.

"Mr Malfoy, would you remain behind for a second please?" Snape said when the potions class had finished and everybody was packing up to leave and get changed to go play outside in the snow.

"But, but professor," Draco began to beg looking at Harry for help.

"Sweetie, the snow will still be there when you've had a chat with Professor Snape."

"Mr Potter may stay if that's any consolation," Snape replied seeing that it would take some coaxing to get the blonde to remain. The Professor had been told about Draco's abuse from his father and he had expected that the small boy would get excited over childish pleasures such as snow. With a sulky face, Draco returned to his seat with Harry by his side.

"Thank you for allowing me to be here Professor," Harry said trying to muster up the courage to send a smile to the potions professor.

"I wanted to talk to you about your extra tuition Mr Malfoy," Snape began but Draco quickly cut in.

"I promise that'll I'll do better Professor, I thought I was putting in enough effort but I'll work even harder if I need to. I really want to do well Professor, just give me one more chance, please."

"Sweetie, you need to let Professor Snape finish what he was saying before jumping to extremes and take a deep breath. You've been working so hard that I'm sure he won't be cancelling your classes," Harry said squeezing Draco's hand.

"Well, thank you Mr Potter, for making sure Mr Malfoy here doesn't hyperventilate. Anyway, as I was trying to explain Mr Malfoy, after Christmas I would like you to begin extra classes three times a week, instead of twice. If we want you to get the best then you need to put in the effort. I think that you could easily get an Outstanding and I want to be able to help you do that Mr Malfoy."

"But, I barely have any time with Harry at the moment," Draco said in a quiet voice. Quickly, Harry pulled the smaller boy into his arm forcing Draco to sit in Harry's lap, instead of on his own chair.

"We have all the time in the world Sweetie, but you will only have the chance to take your NEWT's a year early once and I know you enjoy having your potions lessons."

"Mr Potter would be more than welcome to continuing sitting in them if that would make you happier Mr Malfoy."

"Thank you for the offer Professor Snape," Draco said smiling, "I guess it would be nice to have another lesson."

"Is there anything else Professor? I think that Draco's itching to get outside."

"There is one more thing I would like to discuss with you Draco," The professor said in a much softer voice. "I remember you mentioned a month ago or so about you wanting to be a healer."

"A healer?" Harry said shocked, it being the first thing that he had heard about it. "Really sweetie?" At that, Draco began to blush.

"If you don't want me to I won't."

"No Sweetie, I'd be so proud of you. If it's something that you want to do, I'll support you whatever."

"I just, want to be able to help, especially children when they're hurt. I want to be able to help them and maybe I'd be able to help someone who went through what I went to when I was younger."

"That's really commendable Draco, I don't think I've ever been more proud of you."

"Well, while I'm glad that Mr Potter here isn't control your every move just because he's a Veela Draco, can I get back to my point?" Snape asked receiving a nod from both the boys. "Well when you pass your Potions NEWT this year you'll have a lot of free periods next year and I spoke to Madame Pomfrey about you wanting to be a Healer and she has offered to help train you."

"Really? That would be amazing. Wouldn't it Harry?"

"That's fantastic news sweetie," Harry smiled kissing his boyfriends forehead.

"She said for you to speak to her in the New Year and you can discuss it all in detail then."

"Professor, why is it that you're taking such an interest in my future?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"I knew you're mother when we were back in school Draco, both of your mother's actually," Snape said turning his gaze to Harry who had a small smile on his face. "Your mother Draco had a big heart like you and at one time in her life she wanted to be a Healer too. She had looked into all the training but then your parents informed her of her arranged marriage to Lucius and as you assumed, he did not want her working. He wanted her to remain at home and raise you Draco. I want you to be able to have the chance's she didn't have Draco, and this would be the first step."

"Thank you so much Professor Snape, for everything."

"I think that when we're in private, you can call me Sev Draco, I was supposed to be your godfather after all but your father wouldn't hear of it once your mother…"

"I do have one question Professor Snape, why are you only just beginning to show an interest in Draco?" Harry asked, squeezing his mate protectively.

"I do regret that and I apologise to both of you. When you first came here Draco, I just assumed that your father had given you everything that you wanted. I never would have imagined that he would have done…that to you. In your first couple of years here, you seemed really private and closed off. I wanted to build a relationship with you Draco, but as the weeks turned into months then years, it seemed too hard to form that bond. Your father told me not to get close to you and forbid me from visiting you when you were growing up despite my best efforts. This year, after everything that you've been through, I regret not getting to know you sooner but I don't want to give up on that Draco, I want to be able to be here for you too. I want to make the most of it now. I know that you are now close to Mr Potter's family, but I would like to be part of your life as well and make up for lost time."

"I would like to be able to build that bond Professor-" Draco began before the older man quickly cut in.

"It's Sev Draco."

"Sev then, it'll be hard to build that trust but I would like to be able to learn about my mother. Father never told me anything and it would be nice to have somebody I can build a relationship with, that's not just Harry's family."

"What are your plans for Christmas professor?" Harry quickly asked, surprising Snape, Draco and even himself at the strange question leaving his mouth.

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

"You're more than welcome to join us Professor," Harry said. "I'm sure Siri and Remus would be happy, especially considering I'm sure it will please Draco here immensely."

"I'll think about it boys, OK?" The professor reluctantly agreed receiving a nod from both the teenagers.

"Is that it now Professor?" Draco said with a huge grin on his face, when he received a nod, Draco jumped out of Harry's lap heading for the door. "Come on Harry, I want my snowball fight," he shouted out as he flung open the potions room door and ran down the corridor. Sighing, Harry grabbed hold of Draco's and his stuff.

"You've got your work cut out with him Potter."

"I know, but you can't help who you fall for can you?" Harry grinned.

"No, you can't," the professor agreed. "You better go make sure you find him. Leave your stuff here Potter, I'll deliver it to the common room for you both later, you should probably catch up with him before he gets himself in trouble."

"Thank you professor, for the books, for the chat, for looking after Draco."

"Get out of here Potter before this scene gets even more mushy." The professor said while Harry put the books down and chased after his mate.

HPDM

"Harry, Harry, come look what we made!" Ethan shouted for him as soon as Harry found Draco, Caitlyn, Ron and Hermione. Across the Hogwarts grounds were students scattered about, some having snowballs fights, others building snowmen, while some simply sat chatting in the snow, enjoying having an afternoon free from class. Giving Draco a smile, who was being forced by Caitlyn to make snow angels, Harry was dragged to a fairly large snowman wearing a Gryffindor coloured hat and a matching scarf. "Dobby helped Caitlyn and I make it this morning but he had to go and help in the kitchens for lunch. Dad and Papa said we didn't need to have class so Mrs Molly didn't come and we were outside all morning."

"So you guys have been having fun without us? While we were stuck in boring lessons you were outside playing? I'm deeply wounded Ethan." Harry said shocked and upset at the same time.

"We can still have fun but Dad and Papa said that you couldn't get out of going to class. Why did you take so long?"

"Draco and I had to talk to a professor," Harry explained before suddenly something hit him hard in the back. Quickly turning, Harry saw Draco and Caitlyn laughing at him as they launched another snowball. "Snowball fight!" Harry shouted loudly grabbing Ethan and diving for cover.

"We have Hermione, you have Ron," Draco commanded before the pelting began. Snowball after snowball was launched at the opposing teams over and over again, neither one willing to surrender, both fighting as if they were fighting for their lives.

"Right, Ethan you're to take down your sister and I'm trusting you to get Hermione Ron. No going easy 'cause they're girls, you both understand? Leave Draco to me," Harry grinned. All three of them armed with snowballs headed off towards their intended target.

"Giving up Potter?" Draco teased as he noticed Harry was out of snowballs. Harry panicked for a second or so before noticing a large snow wall behind his mate that the blonde's team had built and Harry quickly came up with a plan. He had never been in a snowball fight that had been so strategic before.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you sweetie?" Harry said carefully approaching the blonde with a smile on his face. "I know how much you love me, don't you Draco? Especially after last night."

"Of course I love you Harry." Draco said, already feeling his knees going weak just at the thought of what the two of them had got up to the night before.

"Then drop the snowballs love, we can end this sweetie," Harry said getting closer to the blonde, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek. "You look frozen sweetie, how about I warm you up?" After a slight pause, Draco gave a small nod and grinned. Grabbing Draco round the waist, he launched himself with Draco into the snow wall resulting in a loud squeal coming from Draco. Every time that Draco tried to get up, Harry pulled the blonde back to him, nuzzling into Draco's neck.

"You're so evil Harry," Draco said eventually giving up.

"Evil am I?" Harry asked before tickling the smaller boy.

"Stop Harry, stop please!" The blonde begged through his laughter. No matter how much he struggled to get out of Harry's hold, there was nothing he could do. "I love you, you can't do this to me!"

"Only because you asked so nicely," Harry replied placing a gentle kiss on his mate's lips. "How about getting Ethan and Caitlyn?"

"You get Ethan and I'll get Caitlyn," Draco agreed. Slowly they watched their targets who were giggling away attacking each other throwing innocent insults back and forth, trying to catch the other off guard. On the count of three, the Veela and his mate, launched themselves on the two youngest. Unfortunately, Harry and Draco were almost deafened by the screams the two children demanding help from Hermione and Ron. Refusing to let the youngest two get in danger, Ron and Hermione stopped bombarding each other and turned their attention to Harry and Draco who clung tighter to Ethan and Caitlyn who were laughing hysterically.

"What do you think you're doing holding my children hostage Potter?" Sirius voice came from across the field.

"Daddy!" Caityln squealed which caused Harry to put her down on the ground as she ran up the Sirius, who was followed by his husband. "Papa! Look at all de snow."

"I know baby-cakes," Sirius grinned picking her up and spinning her round." Looks like you've had a fun day."

"It been great. We made a snowman, and snow angels and 'ad a big fight and, and, and-" Caitlyn was quickly cut off by Remus.

"That sounds amazing angel but it's four already and I think it's time for you all to come in and warm up. You need to have a bath before dinner time and I'm sure Draco and Harry will want to warm up before coming to us for dinner."

"But, but."

"No buts Caitlyn," Sirius said firmly. "Come on Ethan."

"But Draco won't let me go," The small boy pleaded causing the professors to laugh.

"Maybe we should just leave you out in the snow then, that alright with you Draco?"

"If you think it's a fitting punishment for him attacking us with snowballs?" Draco laughed before eventually putting Ethan down who ran up to his parents as they headed back inside.

"Five more minutes guys, you'll catch a cold otherwise," Remus smiled before following his husband and two children.

"We're coming out again tomorrow, right?" Draco smiled at Harry who pulled him into a hug.

"If that's what you want to do." Harry replied.

"We could form a Gryffindor snowball fight, dude," Ron grinned which cause Draco's face to light up. "I'm sure we could get our year and Ginny's year to join us. Katie Bell could get the seventh year involved and there's a fourth year on the Quidditch team I could mention it too."

"Hermione and I are mentoring a couple of students in second and third year," Draco added getting excited at the prospect, "And I'm sure the first years will definitely join if the rest of us are."

"We'll pass it round the common room while you're out for dinner then." Ron smiled.

It turned out that the following day, nearly every student in Gryffindor joined in the snowball fight splitting the teams boys versus' girls. Seeing the fun the Gryffindors were having, random Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in the fun as well as several of the younger Slytherins. Shockingly, several of the professors had gotten absorbed by the fight at some point or another with Professor Dumbledore helping fight for the boy's team most of the morning. After all the fun, the headmaster had ordered the students to go to the Great Hall where the house elves had made hot chocolate for every student with several different types of cake and biscuits all laid out for them to enjoy. It would go down in Hogwarts history as the largest snowball fight there had ever been on the grounds.

HPDM

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the continued support by reading my story and favouriting and following it. Thankfully I managed to get this chapter up a lot quicker than the pervious one, work hasn't been too hectic this week thankfully.**

**I loved writing about the snowball fight scene and I have already begun planning what's going to happen in the Christmas chapter (will probably include New Year's as well so hopefully that chapter will be pretty long). Do you guys want Snape to celebrate Christmas with Draco and Harry's family? Please let me know by reviewing or sending me a private message. **

**Thank you to vernieklein, Lupinesence, KatelinSalLovesReading1 and Hahaying52 for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you Lupinesence and KatelinSalLovesReading1 for your continued support by reading my story as it's gradually developing. It was a nice surprise to hear from you again vernieklein, it's lovely to know that you're still reading my story.**


	10. Christmas holiday's

Before the boys realised, it was their last day of term and Draco and Harry's family would be heading home for the Christmas period shortly. Harry was extremely excited about being able to spend Christmas with Draco for the first time, as well as having his first Christmas with Ethan and Caitlyn. Furthermore, this would be the first time that Draco would be able to have a great Christmas holiday and Harry was planning on spoiling his mate to everything that he wanted. When the Christmas trees and decorations had arrived at Hogwarts, Draco and Caitlyn had had the same reaction to them. Draco had admitted that he always enjoyed seeing the decorations but he always found it depressing knowing that he would have to travel back to the manor and even the word 'Christmas' would be banned. This year, however, Draco would be able to enjoy himself and he was extremely excited and shared his enthusiasm with Caitlyn who had never seen as many Christmas trees as at Hogwarts. Ethan also thought that the Christmas display was stunning but refused to 'act like a child' and get excited over it all, even though his family knew that he had been counting down the days until Christmas since Halloween.

It had taken a lot of persuasion from Draco and Harry, and even Sirius and Remus to get Severus to agree to come to Harry's home to celebrate Christmas. He only agreed by saying he would come for Christmas dinner and would leave whenever he wanted and no later. Harry could tell that it pleased Draco enormously and that cancelled out his annoyance of his least favourite Professor spending Christmas with him. Although Draco did say that he could return to Hogwarts to see Severus sometime during that holiday if it wasn't OK with Harry's family, the brunette was having none of it, wanting to spend the entire of the Christmas period with Draco even if that meant that the Potions Professor would be joining them on Christmas day.

"'Arry, 'Arry, it's five days till Santa comes!" Caitlyn grinned as soon as he and Draco entered Sirius and Remus' quarters. They had decided that it would be easier to floo home, considering only Harry and Draco would be getting the train and it would be pointlessly for the Lupin-Black's to pick the two teenagers up. "And we get to decorate our tree. You will 'elp right, Dwaco? I get to put the angel on the tree too, daddy said so. Etfan doesn't get too but 'e can do it next year. I told 'im that we can take turns to do it."

"That's sounds amazing Catty," Harry grinned picking the blonde girl up. "You have to be a good girl now until Christmas though don't you? Otherwise Santa might not bring you what you want will he?"

"I've been a really good girl 'Arry. I asked Santa for loads of toys and games and daddy even said I could ask for a camera. It 'as to be a muggle one t'ough cos daddy said I'm too young for a magic one but it'll still be great. And I can take yous photo all the time. W'at you ask for Dwaco?"

"I didn't ask for anything honey. I don't need anything."

"But but but it's C'istmas. You need pwesents."

"Don't worry Caitlyn, I've already talked to Santa for Draco here, he won't be missing out on presents."

"Yay," Caitlyn cheered with a large grinned on her face.

"Harry, I told you I didn't need to ask _santa _for anything." Draco said glaring at the veela.

"And I told you sweetie that _santa _gets presents for whoever he wants. Isn't that right Caitlyn?" Harry asked his little sister.

"Yes, you 'ave to get pwesent Dwaco," Caitlyn said before struggling out of Harry's hold to find her dads.

"See, if Caitlyn says you need presents, you get presents."

"I don't want you spoiling me Harry," Draco said quietly before Harry pulled him into his arms holding him tightly against his chest.

"Now you listen to me sweetie. You're my mate and I love you and that means that I want to spoil you. And I know that you would feel uncomfortable if I spoiled you like I wanted to everyday so I'm coming to make the most of it on Christmas day, when I can spoil you can enormous amount, till my heart's content."

"I don't need all that stuff from you though Harry. I don't want you wasting all your money on me, I don't need you to Harry. All I want is to be able to have a Christmas where I can eat a massive roast dinner instead of a cold cheese sandwich and wake up on Christmas morning to a large, decorated Christmas tree and then enjoy sitting by the fire in the evening playing a game or something. There doesn't need to be presents."

"Draco, I know that you've never had a Christmas to celebrate before and I want to be able to give that to you. And I want to make up for all the years that you've had to miss because of your father and replace all the sad memories with happy ones. And in dreams that I've had of Christmas, they all include you having presents to open with a huge grin on your face. It's not a waste of money because I know that you'll appreciate every single one of your presents and that's all that matters to me sweetie. Now we're going to drop this conversation because you will be having presents to open Draco and I know that you'll enjoy it."

"I'll enjoy it without the presents though Harry." Draco muttered under his breath.

"I know that you will sweetie," Harry said tilting Draco's head up to look into his grey eyes. "And that's what makes me want to do it even more. So we are going to have an amazing Christmas and you are going to have equally amazing present's OK sweetie?"

"Yes Harry," Draco reluctantly agreed knowing that there was no way that he would be able to win the argument. With a huge grin on Harry's face he kissed Draco several times before they heard Sirius' booming voice that it was time for them to leave. Smiling, Harry took Draco's hand as they headed towards the rest of Harry's family where he was going to show Draco his home for the first time.

HPDM

Draco didn't know what to expect from Harry's home. He knew that they had money and they could afford a house the size of Malfoy Manor or probably larger but that didn't seem like something that Sirius and Remus would want to buy as a family home. He had thoughts of what the home would look like built up in his mind, like he knew that the garden had a Qudditch pitch and he knew that there were muggle appliances that Draco had never seen before in his life, but when he stepped out of the fireplace and had a tour of the home, with Ethan and Caitlyn explaining everything, it was beyond Draco's imagination.

The house was in the country and Draco was told that the nearest neighbours were muggles and they lived nearly two miles away in the closest village. Fortunately the property was surrounded by tall trees which meant that there wouldn't be any accidental sightings of flying broomsticks from the distance. The garden was delightful. It had been divided into two areas: the first area was neatly mowed and from a certain angle Draco could see a small stream in the distance. It was scattered with various fruit trees including apple, pear and walnut. There was also two large tree houses opposite each other which Caitlyn explained that one was for boys and the other for only for girls, but she would make an exception for Draco because he had blonde hair too. There was also a large climbing frame with a slide and several swings as well as a trampoline which Draco had used as soon as Ethan demonstrated what to do. Harry was positive that Draco would spend plenty of time out in the garden using the muggle contraption. Thankfully Remus had insisted that it had a safety net so Harry wouldn't have to worry about his mate falling off of it in his enthusiasm. There was also a small, winding footpath that led to the bottom of the garden which was where the Quidditch pitch was with it's own broom cupboard and even the goal posts set up. Harry latter explained in bed that it was his first present from Sirius and Remus when he was younger, despite him not having anyone to play with, Sirius thought that it was only right for a small boy to have his own Quidditch pitch. The grass wrapped around the majority of the house until it turned into a gravelled parking area where there was a double garage. Ethan told him how amazing the cars were, one belonged to Remus who refused to let Sirius drive one and the other to Harry as it used to be his dads. Harry vowed that he would take driving lessons during the summer holidays before 7th year so that it would once again be running on a regular basis.

The house was spread out over two floors. Off the entrance hall downstairs was two living rooms with both of them full of character and exposed beams and bricks. One of the living rooms was more formal than the other containing a grand piano but Draco was informed that it was rarely used and only for special occasions. In the informal, slightly larger sitting room was a large central fireplace that Draco had initially come from. Both rooms had flat screen TV's that Harry promised he would teach Draco how to use them during their Christmas holiday. There was a good size kitchen that led out into the dining room and a conservatory. In all of the family rooms, the walls and shelves were covered in photos of the family. Old ones from Sirius and Remus' Hogwarts days, photos of Harry as a baby and him growing up and the newer ones that included Ethan and Caitlyn. Draco loved the homely feel that the house had to it. Off the kitchen was a small utility room. There was also a guest bedroom downstairs that had an ensuite bathroom which was rarely used.

On the first floor there was a bathroom shared by Ethan and Caitlyn that was in between their bedrooms. Caitlyn's bedroom was decorated with muggle posters from the Disney films that she loves so much from the classic princess films to Bambi and the Lion King. There were plenty of cuddly toys scattered around as well. Ethan's on the other hand had plastered his walls with Quidditch posters and had small Quidditch figurines on his shelves as well as several books on Quidditch. Sirius and Remus's room was next to Ethan's which contained its own ensuite and a dressing room while Harry's bedroom was down the opposite end of the hallway. Draco wasn't surprised that one of the walls was Gryffindor red while the other three were plain white. There was a king size bed up against the red wall which was in the middle of the room and a built in wardrobe opposite it. Looking out onto the garden was a huge bay window that took up most of the wall giving Harry a fantastic view on the grounds. On the wall with the door leading into the room was a flat screen TV, much smaller than the one's downstairs though and a sofa facing it. Harry informed Draco that the TV had a built in DVD player there as well, making another promise to have a movie day between Christmas and New Years. There was also another door leading out of the bedroom to an ensuite with a shower.

Draco had never seen a more spectacular home. While the manor was bigger with larger grounds, it was also unfriendly and uninviting while the living space downstairs was desperate for friends and family to fill it and the photos surrounding the house on every wall showed that the house was actually lived in and not there as a display.

Draco always knew that Christmas should be a happy occasion but he had never realised how great the build up to it would be. He always assumed it was the actual day but from choosing the biggest Christmas tree to trying and failing to put tinsel up to even untying the Christmas lights on the tree. Harry explained that half the decorations were his parents, including the lights and as a result they were muggle, something that Draco found fascinating as they flashed without magic. There was no two Christmas tree decoration the same, some were from different countries that the family had travelled to, and others were made of glass while most of them were hand-made from when Harry was younger and recent ones from Ethan and Caitlyn. Heavier decorations hung off the fireplace while Christmas candles scattered the worktops. There was even muggle Christmas tree chocolates hung up on the tree that all six of them just _had_to sample. Draco also assisted Harry to put Christmas lights up in the garden including a couple of reindeers that Caitlyn had wanted when they went shopping for the Christmas tree. The house was so sparkly that Draco was amazed by how much muggles could achieve by something called elekrity or whatever Harry said it was.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Harry asked taking Draco by surprise as he wrapped his arms round Draco's small waist late on their first night at Harry's home. Ethan and Caitlyn had long since gone to bed and Sirius and Remus were nowhere to be found. No matter how much Harry tried to get Draco to eat, the blonde never seemed to put on any weight, something Harry blamed Lucius for as Draco never received the right nutrients growing up.

"This is just, it's stunning," Draco said as he looked at the angel on the top of the tree that Caitlyn placed there after Sirius had picked her up.

"The tree does look pretty wonderful this year doesn't it?"

"It's not just that," Draco whispered so quietly that Harry barely heard him. After a few seconds of silence Draco turned around in Harry's arms to face him and wrapped his arms around the Veelas neck. "It's everything. It's so…happy. I mean, I know Hogwarts always _seemed _happy near Christmas but part of me wanted to believe that that was just because it was going to be school holidays. But it's not, it's the whole atmosphere. It's not just the day is it? The build up to it is brilliant too."

"Well you will have this every year from now on sweetie. Everyone is going to be better than the last. Christmas and your birthday will be amazing. Just you wait and see."

"I don't deserve you Harry," Draco said as tears began slowly slipping out of his eyes.

"You deserve so much more. I don't deserve you Draco, you're perfect." Draco managed a small smile before Harry kissed him gently. "Now we are going to have a brilliant Christmas aren't we Draco?" With a small nod, Harry kissed him once more before they headed off to bed for the night.

HPDM

Christmas Eve was something that Draco would never have expected. After the first night when the blonde realised what he had missed out on for the first sixteen years of his life, he finally made up for it. Draco helped Remus and Caitlyn build a ginger bread house as well as gingerbread men cookies for Santa and then chop up the carrots late in the evening for Santa's reindeers. Even though Draco definitely knew Santa did not exist, it was nice to pretend for Caitlyn and Ethan's sake, and half the time he thought that Remus and Harry pretended for Sirius' sake too, who was counting down the _minutes _until midnight when Santa would be visiting. They cooked chocolate brownies, something that Harry's dad's family did every Christmas eve when James' was younger and they played Pictionary which Remus' had done since he was Caitlyn's age. Draco had obviously never played the game before but he easily got into it. He had been with Sirius and Caitlyn against Harry, Ethan and Remus. It was the first time that Draco realised how competitive the Veela's family actually was.

Late in the evening, the six of them had settled down in the lounge watching a classic Christmas film, White Christmas. Despite the film being extremely old, Draco really enjoyed it, especially the songs in there and wished one day he'd have snow on Christmas day. Sirius quietly told him that it was one of Lily's favourite films of all time and as a result one of Harry's. Every time that a song came on, Harry would be singing the words quietly in Draco's ear so only he could hear and then there was lines that Harry would know and be talking along with the characters in the film.

When it was time for Caitlyn to go to bed and for once Ethan went at the same time with neither of them complaining about having to go to bed early, just asking for Harry to read them a goodnight story. Settled with Draco to Harry's left and Ethan on his right, Caitlyn sat on Draco's lap while the oldest teenager read "Twas The Night Before Christmas". It wasn't one of the first muggle children's book that Draco had read but it was the first poem type story that he had read and Draco was listening just as hard as the two children.

"I think that it's time for you both to go to bed or Santa won't be visiting tonight," Sirius said entering the lounge around 10 that night to find Harry lying down on the sofa with Draco between his legs, his head resting on the Veela's chest and they were talking to each other quietly about everything and anything.

"We're comfy Padfoot," Harry said holding Draco tightly while the blonde giggled.

"But I want Santa to come," Sirius said, reminding the boys of Caitlyn and Ethan.

"Sirius, I hate to break this to you but Santa is imaginary," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Remy, get your werewolf butt in here and tell your godson to learn to respect his elders, including Santa Claus!"

"Keep your hat on old man," Harry said as both he and Draco got up and headed towards Harry's bedroom.

"Won't they want help with the presents? I know that you wouldn't use Kreacher to do something so important as that." Draco asked as they settled in bed about half an hour later.

"Normally I do but this is your first Christmas so you're going to have the surprise of all the presents under the tree and you're stocking full to the brim." Earlier that day, Draco found out that Harry had had a handmade stocking from his parents for his first Christmas with his name on so Sirius and Remus had decided that Ethan and Caitlyn deserved the same when they came to live with them, it was one of the first things the couple did for the two children. What surprised Draco the most though was when Remus had given Draco his stocking and the blonde clung to the older man thanking him hundreds of times before hanging it up on the fireplace along with Harry, Ethan and Caitlyn's.

"You're perfect Harry," Draco smiled snuggling up against Harry as he closed his eyes. "This Christmas will be perfect, I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetie, go to sleep love," Harry replied as he stroked his mates arm before he too closed his eyes as sleep met him.

HPDM

"'Arry! 'Arry! Dwaco! Dwaco!" Caitlyn high pitch voice squealed which was mixed with Ethan's shouts of "Get your butts out of bed! We wanna see the presents!" at half past six on Christmas day morning.

"What's happening Harry?" Draco whispered as he pulled the duvet over his head attempting to block out the noise of the two ear-splitting children.

"It's Christmas morning sweetie," Harry replied and suddenly Draco shot up grabbing both children with a massive grin on his face.

"Come on Dwaco. Get 'arry out of bed," Caitlyn demanded.

"Dad and Papa said we're not allowed to open the presents before you two get up so hurry up."

"Yeah, come on Harry, the kids want their presents." With that, the four of them found themselves racing down the stairs before admiring all of the presents under the Christmas tree. It didn't take long before Ethan and Caitlyn made a grab for their stockings before yanking everything out. There was a variety of muggle and wizarding candy, small toys, socks, Disney action figures and princesses, Christmas socks and a couple of books in them each.

"Santa did a pretty good job didn't he?" Harry asked Draco with a smile on his face.

"Fantastic," Draco muttered before Caitlyn and Ethan were pulling the two of them towards their own stockings while Sirius and Remus continued to take magical photos of the children.

"I wanna open a pwesent!" Caitlyn demanded when all four of them had opened their stockings.

"Not now, we've got to have breakfast first pumpkin and then you can have one present each before Severus gets here." Remus said guiding the smaller girl to the kitchen along with Ethan.

"Sorry there wasn't really anything grownup in your stocking Draco," Sirius whispered to the boy as they slowly followed. Draco had also received several different sweets, some Christmas socks, a set of hat, scarf and gloves as well as a Disney figure of Prince Charming because Caitlyn was adamant that Harry was his Prince Charming so it was a running joke in the family.

"It was perfect, thank you," Draco grinned before the smell of freshly cooked bacon hit him. While the family had been opening their stocks, Kreacher had made a full English breakfast that was laid out on the table – the bacon was only the beginning. There was fried eggs, scrambled eggs, hash browns, tomatoes, mushrooms, baked beans, sausages and fried bread. And all of it tasted better than the food that was served at Hogwarts.

"Right we have time for one presents before we have to get dressed. We can't be in our pyjamas when Snape gets here." Sirius said as he got up from the table. "And _I_get the first present!" He quickly added before running off to the lounge with Ethan and Caitlyn quickly on his heels.

"I swear to God I married a child," Remus said as he, Draco and Harry gathered the now empty plates and left them on the worktop knowing that Kreacher would do them later that morning.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you first met Moony," Harry teased.

"You haven't got your presents yet Harry, I could easily take them away before you open them."

"Not if I beat you to the lounge," Harry grinned running up to Sirius, Caitlyn and Ethan as they tried sort out the present finding one for everyone to have.

"Good luck with that one, still as old as he was when we got him," Remus grinned wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"It's partly why I love him," Draco admitted quietly. "Cos I missed out on all the childhood things, Harry always wants to overdo it, just like when it snowed, he got just as excited as I did. It doesn't make me feel like a baby."

"Harry does have a knack for that doesn't he?" Remus grinned before both he and Draco sat down on a sofa. Sirius, Caitlyn, Ethan and Harry were all laughing around the tree before the only girl passed Sirius a present.

"It's from me and Ethan," the girl announced with a proud grin on her face. Opening the present up he found a handmade photo frame decorated with hearts and stars with a drawing done by Ethan inside showing a picture of Remus and Sirius in it. Ethan was amazing at drawing and spent ages on his pictures, putting in as much effort as he could. Grinning, the older man hugged the two of them before Ethan passed Remus an almost identically wrapped present. In it was a familiar photo frame that Sirius had received but the hand drawn picture was of Harry, Draco, Caitlyn and Ethan. Harry and Draco seemed to be the only one that noticed but didn't say anything, just giving the man a small smile each.

"My turn," Ethan said picking up a present that was from Harry and Draco. Smiling as he wrapped it, he found a book on all the great Quidditch players of all time and then one on the most famous Quidditch moves. "Awesome!" He grinned hugging both teenagers. "You'll show me how to do them, right Harry?"

"Of course I will little dude!" Harry beamed.

"Why don't you open them Ethan?" Draco suggested. Opening the first cover, Ethan found that they were signed by Victor Krum.

"How did you get this?" Ethan asked shocked.

"Hermione was friends with him, they met a few years back and we sent him an owl asking for an autograph and he said he'd sign the books."

"ME! ME! ME!" Caitlyn squealed as she too took a present from Harry and Draco. This one was the largest one so far and Caitlyn quickly ripped into the brightly coloured wrapping paper and inside was the outfit for her favourite Disney princess, Belle, from Beauty and the Beast with the matching shoes and tiara.

"Can I wear it today?" She pleaded but Sirius and Remus told her she couldn't, for fear that he was spill something down it or it would rip in her excitement.

"Harry, this is for you and Draco," Ethan grinned passing Harry a present who got up to sit next to Draco and pass him the present to open.

"You've got quite a few years of unwrapping to catch up for sweetie," Harry whispered in his ear before Draco carefully unwrapped it, his finger sliding under the selotape so as not to rip the paper. He could tell that Ethan, Caitlyn and even Sirius were desperate for him to rip into it but the blonde haired boy wanted to savour this moment of opening his very first Christmas present. Carefully as if the slightest touch would break it, he pulled out a now familiar decorated frame which contained a picture of Harry and Draco leaning against a tree on the grounds of Hogwarts. Draco struggled to suppress his emotions as he passed the picture to Harry. The Veela was very fast to compliment his brother and sister realising that Draco would need a moment to calm himself. It took a couple of minutes before his mate thanked Ethan and Caitlyn for the most thoughtful gift. With a large grin on her face, Caitlyn flung herself on Draco's lap hugging him tightly.

"Right, there is one present that I do need to give Draco," Harry said standing, still holding the picture in his hand. "I'm afraid that I couldn't wrap it for you though sweetie. But you will have to come with me to get it."

"Wanna come!" Caitlyn said bouncing in Draco's lap.

"Let's give Draco and Harry a moment angel, why don't we go get you dressed?" Sirius suggested picking the blonde up allowing Draco to stand who was suddenly pulled out of the room by the Veela.

"Are you OK sweetie?"

"Yes Harry," Draco answered quickly and Harry realised that he had to wipe his eyes.

"I'd like the truth sweetie, it's not too much for you is it?"

"I just wasn't expecting them to put so much into a present, I know it's _our_present but, it must have taken them ages."

"I'm not going to say get used to it, but this is how it's going to be for you from now on. Now I'd like you to close your eyes sweetie for your first present from me," Harry said giving him a soft kiss before checking that the blonde's eyes were shut as he opened their bedroom door. "Right, no peaking," Harry said letting go of Draco's hand and walking further into the room once the door was shut. "I'm still here Draco, there's no need to worry." Draco, Harry knew, had a fear of the dark and didn't like being alone. Harry blamed this on when he was locked away by Lucius. "Right, I'd like you to open your eyes now sweetie." There in Harry's arms was a tiny kitten, barely larger than Harry's hand. The fur was several different shades of brown and she had a white patch on the top of her right ear while there were large, green eyes just like Harry's staring up at the blonde. "She's all yours. You said months ago that you always wished you had a pet so that someone would love you unconditionally and you would have someone to look after. Now I know that I will always love you and you look after me but there are times when we are apart, however rare they are and now she will be there in my space for you to watch and think about."

"She's perfect Harry, she's gorgeous. How did you remember?" Draco said as he carefully took the small kitten into his arms and she quickly settled against him, her paw clinging to him as her eyes closed.

"I remember everything that you say sweetie. She's only twelve weeks old but she can come to Hogwarts with us as well and I thought she was so beautiful that you had to have her. She doesn't have a name yet though, I wanted you to give her that."

"I think I'm going to call her Emerald, after her eyes." Draco grinned as Harry carefully hugged him, so as not to squash the baby kitten.

"I love that name."

"I love you so much Harry, this is the best present everywhere. How have you kept her hidden?"

"A true magician never revels his secrets," Harry joked before heading to his wardrobe to find an outfit to wear. Reluctantly Draco put the small kitten down who headed over to a small cat bed in the corner of the room that the blonde only just noticed. There was also a cat's scratching post and a couple of mice toys by the bed. Draco watched Emerald for a couple of minutes before turning to Harry who was beginning to get dressed, smiling Draco headed to him and wrapped his arms round Harry's waist so that Draco's chest was against Harry's back.

"I love you," Draco smiled as Harry turned to smile at the blonde.

"And I love you too sweetie," Harry replied before leaning down to kiss his mate. He kissed Draco with so much passion that the blonde's knees felt weak that Draco suddenly had to wrap his arms around Harry's neck to make sure he didn't collapse. Slowly Harry guided the blonde to their bed and eventually Draco felt his legs hit it as he quickly fell back, making sure he had a tight hold of Harry. Draco could feel him hard against his leg and let out a groan as their tongues danced a deliciously slow waltz together but then Draco felt Harry's hand between them and slowly it moved between the smaller boy's legs. Draco needed him to touch him but it reminded the submissive mate so much of his father. Lucius forcing himself on the innocent, Draco knew that Harry would never do that to him but he didn't want that right now. Draco couldn't have anything more happen to him in that moment.

"Stop, Harry, please," Draco pleaded and within a flash Harry was off me and I could no longer feel him against me leg.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, was it too much?"

"Just too soon, I just need some time. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for Draco. I promised you that we would do this at your pace and we will. Now, why don't you go have a shower and then get dressed to be ready for when Snape gets here," Harry smiled before Draco got up heading to their en-suite.

When Harry and Draco finally went back downstairs nearly an hour and a half later all washed and dressed with Emerald following behind them, making sure to stay behind the couples legs encase anything scared her.

"You look so pretty Caitlyn and very handsome Ethan," Draco complimented them. Caitlyn was in a pink dress with sequins on the top while it stopped just below the knees. Ethan was also in a muggle outfit, opting for jeans and a smart shirt. That was when Caitlyn spotted the kitten and squealed. Quickly Emerald darted behind Harry trying to make herself smaller. Harry bent down to pick her up in an attempt to calm the kitten.

"Is that you pwesent Dwaco?" Caitlyn asked the blonde who nodded.

"Yeah, from Harry. She's called Emerald but you will have to be very gentle with her. She's very young and still really shy at the moment."

"Daddy! Can I have kitten?" Caitlyn asked with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes.

"You're a bit too young at the moment but maybe in a few years," Remus described. "But I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind if you played with Emerald on the odd occasion."

It wasn't long after that that Severus arrived. The initial greeting was awkward but after Ethan and Caitlyn demanding another present causing everyone (even Severus despite how much he demanded that he didn't) to have a soft laugh at the desperate children before following into the lounge. Severus had gotten the children, as well as Harry and Draco presents so it was decided that they would be opened. Ethan and Caitlyn tore into their presents within seconds to find that they had a book each, Ethan's was on magical creatures while Caitlyn had a children's story book that would read to her magically in the voice of one of her family members. The two of them were so enthralled by their presents that Remus and Sirius had to remind them to thank Severus for them. The older man surprised everyone in the room when he suggested that Ethan and Caitlyn call him Uncle Sev. When that was announced Sirius began choking on his drink that he had just taken a sip of.

"You both need to open your presents at the same time," Severus said handing Harry and Draco two boxes, Draco's larger and heavier than Harry's. "They're pretty much the same thing so it only seems fair." The couple counted to three before they opened them, this time Draco ripping into his while Harry did it slowly enjoying that look on Draco's face before turning the attention to his box to find there was three same vials in them. Looking over at Draco's, he saw there were eight vials but of the same shape and size. "They're memories boys. I asked Remus and he said that he had a pensieve back at Hogwarts you could use. I'm sure that you've seen some of your mum and dad Harry but there are one's of your mum there Draco from when we were children and some at Hogwarts too. I thought it would be nice to see your mum when she was innocent and happy."

"Thank you…Severus," Harry finally said but Draco couldn't stand it. He quickly jumped up and ran out of the room to the kitchen. "I should go," Harry said standing before Severus too stood.

"Would you mind if I talked to him first?" He asked and Severus could see the fight in Harry's eyes whether to agree or not.

"Ten minutes max and then I'm going out," He replied with a short nod Severus headed towards Draco. The blonde was pacing the kitchen back and forth, continuously wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I loved her you know." With that, Draco suddenly stopped and turned to the man.

"What?"

"I loved her, I think I always did. We were friends from such a young age and then we were in the same house at Hogwarts and we grew even closer. We even began dating but we had to keep it hidden from her family. They never would have approved of her being with a half blood. It was the happiest time of my life when we were together…and then she was gone."

"You loved my mum?" Draco whispered timidly.

"More than anything Draco, we spoke about running away and getting married before everything happened. We talked about having children and a family home and the future all the time. That's when your family began to dictate her life and there was nothing we could do to stop it."

"Was she happy? Before she had to marry father?"

"Very happy Draco." That was when Harry carefully walked into the room and raced up to Draco pulling him into his arms murmuring a quick 'I love you' that surprisingly Severus managed to hear.

"Everything alright in here?" Harry asked receiving two nods and the three of them headed back to join the Lupin-Black's to open a few more presents in the time before Christmas dinner.

It was several hours later that the seven of them settled themselves around the dining table surrounded by delicious smelling food. Sirius was sat at the head of the table and carved the turkey while a variety of vegetables including brussel sprouts, peas, carrots and cabbage, as well as parsnips, roast potatoes, and pigs in blankets (which Draco quickly realised was his new found favourite Christmas food) with two jugs of gravy that were very close to overflowing. Draco had never eaten as much food as he did that day. To make the day even better there was home-made Christmas pudding and custard for afters and then for later in the evening Kreacher had also made a Christmas cake.

Despite Severus saying that he would leave as soon as dinner was over, the man stayed well into the night and got involved playing games with Ethan and Caitlyn, leaving half an hour before Caitlyn began to fall asleep on the sofa. True to his promise, Harry had made sure that Draco had plenty of presents to open and the blonde soon began to act like Ethan and Caitlyn, loving the attention that Harry was giving him and by mid afternoon he too was demanding another Christmas present much to Harry's delight. The brunette had spoiled his mate, showering him in wizarding and muggle presents alike. There was various items of clothing, each one of them wrapped up separately resulting in Draco having more paper to rip into. There were some muggle books that Harry thought that the blonde would enjoy while he decided to buy Draco some books on Healing considering that was the career the younger boy wanted to do. Harry had even gotten several small treats for Emerald that were wrapped up and the small cat seemed to have just as much fun with the paper as Draco did.

"Thank you for everything today Harry," Draco said a lot later that night when the couple were settled in bed with Emerald curled up at the end of their bed, despite the two teenagers trying to get the kitten to sleep in her own cat bed.

"You're worth everything sweetie," Harry replied pulling Draco closer to him. "Everything and so much more. And thank you for the bracelet you got me."

"I'm sorry that I only got you that," Draco said as he began playing with the leather bracelet on Harry's wrist.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetie, OK?"

"Yes Harry," Draco replied with a soft yawn.

"Now every time that I look at my wrist, I'm going to be thinking of you, not that there's a moment that I don't think of you."

HPDM

Between Christmas and New Years, the boys visited the Weasley's for one afternoon and spent their time flying, even Draco getting involved glad that it wasn't an actual Quidditch match. While Draco enjoyed flying, he had never found a position that he was suited to and Draco found that he wasn't competitive enough to play for the house team or even try for it back at Hogwarts. Harry also began teaching Ethan new Quidditch moves promising both Sirius and Remus that he would keep a good eye on the young boy when they were practicing. Sirius and Remus also went out one evening before New Years leaving Harry and Draco to babysit. When they returned home just before eleven they found the four of them in the lounge with a Disney film running while the four of them were also on the sofa. Before the older men retired to bed, they made sure to get a good couple of pictures to add to the walls.

New Year's Eve was a quiet affair for the Potter-Lupin-Black household. They spent the evening just the six of them. They invited Severus to join them but he kindly refused saying that they should spend the day as a family. Kreacher cooked them, yet again, another delicious meal and by ten that evening, both Ethan and Caitlyn had fallen asleep with a promise from Sirius that he would wake them up in time to see the fireworks.

"Guess what's so amazing about this New Year?" Harry whispered to Draco at ten to midnight. They had set the television up to get ready to show the firework display in London although at the moment it was just showing thousands of people standing out in the cold counting down the final ten minutes.

"What is it?"

"One, the fact that we get to kiss at midnight to bring in the New Year and two, that this will be our first whole year that we spend together." He grinned before kissing his mate softly.

"Enough of that now, you can do that to welcome in the New Year." Sirius laughed teasing the pair before Remus pulled him away in an attempt to give the younger boys some privacy, no matter how short it would be.

"We're going to have plenty of New Years to celebrate together now," Harry said before they went to help get the younger one up as they brought in the New Year together as a family for the first time.

HPDM

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the support and patience waiting for this chapter. This chapter is for all you guys reading as I have now had 10,000 views which wouldn't be possible without all of you reading. This chapter was so nice to right and if none of you have watched White Christmas or read Twas The Night Before Christmas, I strongly recommend them.**

**I've been watching I'm a celebrity here for the past 3 weeks in England and tonight is the final. Will be so sad when it's over and next week X-Factor finishes. On a happier note my family's Christmas tree is now up and our lounge is all decorated. I know this chapter is about Christmas and New Years and that's still a couple of weeks ago but I wanted to get it posted sooner for all of you.**

**Thank you for continuing to favourite and follow my first story and for the reviews from vernieklein, RRW, kuroninja, MAFITA, Lupinesence and my anonymous Guest review. I tried to make some of Draco at Christmas cute but it was hard knowing that it was pretty much Draco's first Christmas and would be emotional. ALso I'm sorry New Years wasn't that long but I don't tend to make a big deal out of it and I didn't really know what to write so I just tried to write a cute scene between Draco and Harry. And for that guest and vernieklein I included Severus at their Christmas. :) I want him to begin to feel like part of the family and part of that meant giving Caitlyn and Ethan their own Christmas presents but Harry's and Draco's is a lot more special. I didn't want to write about the memories because it might get too emotional and it is Christmas, Draco should be allowed to enjoy himselves and the New Year will have a lot of drama at the beginning so I'm not sure when the couple will be able to watch the memories. Please continue to read, review and follow my story. See you all next chapter :P**


	11. The kidnapping

The first few days back at Hogwarts had been hectic for the couple. Despite Draco constantly reminding them when they were away that Harry needed to finish assignments, the older boy refused saying you shouldn't be made to write essays during Christmas so while Draco continued to work hard, Harry was usually found with Ethan outside flying which meant that for the first three days back at Hogwarts Harry was constantly working as Draco relaxed and tease the brunette. Despite Harry's pleadings, Draco refused to help him write it, only agreeing to read through his potions assignment when he had finally written it to see if anything needed to be corrected. Harry had never spent so much time in the library researching for different assignments before, he just hoped that it would be worth it.

"I miss Christmas," Harry complained as he collapsed on their bed late one night. Draco was already laying down reading one of the Healer books that Harry had gotten him for Christmas.

"You should have done your work sooner. I did tell you to, didn't I?"

"And I remember telling you that Christmas is not a time to be studying, you should be having fun," Harry said when Draco just giggled at the boy.

"But I'm not the one getting stressed with all the work that I have to finish now, am I?"

"If I didn't love you so damn much, I would hate you right now."

"But I know that would never be possible," Draco smiled earning himself a grin from Harry.

"Nope, I could never hate you, Sweetie."

"Have you got much work left?" The blonde asked, missing the time that they could just relax together, not worrying as much about school work.

"Just an essay on the crucio curse for moony but I could do that in my sleep. I'm definitely calling it a night now, my brain feels like it's going to explode. How did you manage to get all that work done when we were home for the holidays?" Harry asked confused.

"Because I knew how much I'd have to do in such a short space of time while you decided flying with Ethan would be a better use of your time."

"It was…at the time. Now I want to be able to spend my evening with you and not have to worry about writing anything."

"Have you at least got the Transfiguaration work done for tomorrow? McGonagall won't be happy with you if it's half complete."

"Yes, that's all sorted sweetie, now why don't you relax, OK?"

"Yes Harry," Draco smiled as Harry moved to straddle his lap before leaning down to kiss the younger boy gently. What started off as an innocent kiss, soon became something a lot more passionate, Harry laying on Draco, gently biting down on various spots on the blonde's neck earning himself a soft moan when Harry kissed the same spots. Draco's hands quickly went to the Veela's hair, gently pulling it every now and then. As Harry moved further down Draco's neck and jaw, his fingers began playing with the buttons on the younger boys shirt teasingly, before he began undoing them and kissing down Draco's chest.

Draco wanted to be able to make Harry feel as good as he felt in that moment. Harry always knew how to take care of him and the perfect way to help him relax but when the blonde tried to reverse their rolls Harry held the smaller boy where he was and kissed him firmly, effectively stopping the boy for several moments.

"I want to take care of you OK?" Harry asked kissing the boy gently again.

"Yes Harry."

"Now I want you to tell me if anything of this gets too much sweetie and I'll stop ok?"

"Yes Harry," Draco smiled and Harry couldn't help but grin as he sat up carefully, pulling Draco with him to take their shirts off before laying Draco back down on their bed as he continued kissing down the blonde's chest. The Veela could feel Draco hard against his legs and did the best that he could not to push down into it, not wanting to rush the blonde. Harry gradually began kissing back up Draco's chest again before reaching the blonde's left nipple. As Harry took it into his mouth, Draco let out a loud moan, made even louder when Harry bit it gently. After several moments, Harry began to find a rhythm between sucking, biting and licking Draco's nipple, while one of his hands began playing with the other, rolling and squeezing it in between his fingers. Harry never thought that he would hear those noises slipping out of the blonde's mouth, but there Draco was moaning just because of Harry. The Veela couldn't help but feel proud of himself as he swapped the nipple that was in his mouth.

"More Harry, please," Draco pleaded, several moments later. "Please Harry."

"Of course sweetie, what do you want?" Harry replied after kissing him gently.

"Touch me, please," Draco begged thrusting his hips upwards. "Please."

"Anything that you want sweetie," Harry smiled as one hand moved in between the two of them to feel the outline of Draco's cock through his trousers and Draco let out the loudest groan yet. "Is this OK sweetie?"

"I want…"

"You can tell me Sweetie," Harry whispered kissing him softly as a whimper escaped Draco's lips.

"I want you to take them off Harry, please."

"Of course Draco," Harry grinned kissing him again before kissing his way down Draco's chest extremely slowly.

"Harry," Draco groaned.

"We have all evening sweetie," Harry said as he began the journey back down the blonde's extremely smooth chest. The first time that Harry saw Draco without a shirt on, he wasn't surprised with how beautiful his mate looked. His chest was so smooth, no hair at all, and Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this guy as his mate. "You look so gorgeous Draco" Harry muttered in between kisses, "I'm so lucky that you're my mate. I love you so much sweetie. I would always pick you, even if it wasn't for the bond. Always you."

"Always you," Draco repeated with a moan.

"Are you sure this is OK?" Harry asked as he began to undo Draco's trousers.

"Perfect." Awkwardly, Harry began to pull the trousers down, it made slightly harder as he tried to get them down past Draco's hard cock.

"What do you want Sweetie?"

"Underwear," Draco moaned as he felt Harry's firm hand touching him through the underwear. "Off. Please."

"Are you sure Draco? I don't want to rush you."

"Yes Harry, please," Draco groaned. Nervously, Harry pulled Draco's pants off, gently dropping them off the bed before he could admire the blonde's cock for the first time in its full glory. Yes, Harry had felt it before but it had always been through layers of clothes, they had never been this intimate before and it made Harry nervous that he would do something wrong and cause his mate to freak out from thinking about Lucius. It was the first time that Harry had seen a dick apart from his own but he never thought that beautiful would be a word to describe it. Harry wasn't surprised to find that Draco had barely any hair. While Draco's dick looked slightly bigger than Harry's, it was also narrower. Quickly trying to find his wand, Harry cast a spell that cause lube to appear on his hand as he began rubbing his hands together to warm it up before touching Draco. "Please Harry," Draco pleaded again needing relief.

Harry stroked Draco carefully, slowly as Draco let out a sigh of relief thrusting himself up into his hand. It felt so firm in Harry's hand. As Draco groaned, Harry kissed around Draco's bellybutton, as he continued to stroke Draco, getting a rhythm. With the hand that wasn't wrapped around Draco's dick, Harry played with Draco's balls earning a massive groan. Bravely, Harry moved down and kissed the tip of Harry's dick.

"God Harry, please," Draco groaned as the feel of Harry's lips on his dick.

"What is it sweetie?" Harry said before kissing Draco's dick again. "Do you want me to suck you?"

"Please Harry, please," Draco begged.

"Of course sweetie," Harry said taking the tip in his mouth, holding Draco's hips as he tried to thrust up. Knowing that this was Draco's first blowjob and Harry's first time giving one, Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to cope with Draco thrusting down his throat.

"God Harry," Draco groaned and Harry smiled. As he took more in his mouth slowly, Harry pushed his own hips down into the mattress needing some friction, how he lasted this long was beyond him. Looking up through his lashes seeing Draco begging for him and moaning his name was too much for Harry. Harry couldn't believe how nice it felt to have Draco in his mouth, he always thought that blow jobs would be disgusting if you were giving it but watching Draco feel that happy was just as nice for Harry to watch. Harry swirled his tongue repeatedly before taking even more of Draco's dick, doing it slowly so as not to gag.

"Harry, Harry, please. I need to come," Draco pleaded and begged and finally Harry pulled off with a loud pop before stroking Draco through his orgasm resulting in Harry achieving his as well without being touched.

"You alright sweetie?" Harry asked rolling onto his back and pulling Draco on top of him, ignoring Draco's drying cum that was between them.

"Never better. Do you want me to…?"

"You don't need to sweetie."

"It won't be my first time," Draco said, needing to return the favour after the Veela made him feel that good.

"You don't understand. You really don't need to. The sight of you cumming was enough for me sweetie." Harry said kissing Draco softly. "I love you so much Draco.

"I love you too," Draco whispered before nestling his face in the older boy's chest. "Thank you Harry."

"What for?"

"For loving me, for showing me that this doesn't have to be painful, for everything you do."

"Of course Sweetie, you don't need to thank me for loving you. I will always love you and I would even if we didn't have this bond."

"You're perfect," Draco smiled kissing Harry's chest. "I'm sleeping Harry."

"Go to sleep then sweetie, it's late."

"Yes Harry," Draco yawned, "Night Harry."

"Night Sweetie, sweet dreams," Harry replied as he stroked the blonde's hair. It was around five minutes before Harry noticed Draco's breathing evened out when the brunette closed his eyes too.

HPDM

Snape's lessons were beginning to take their toll on Harry and Draco. The Veela loved spending time with his mate and he was beginning to form an odd sort of relationship with the Professor but seeing the man in private with just Draco three times a week was tiring. After just over a month of three extra lessons a week, Draco was also finding that the stress was building up as well with having a lot more work, although Harry found that Draco barely complained about it to him. To make matters worse, Draco was also having the nightmares at least once a week and that too was wearing.

"You don't have to go today sweetie, Snape wouldn't mind if you need a day off. You barely slept last night," Harry said pulling the small boy into his embrace.

"I need to Harry, I said I'd meet him," Draco protested.

"You barely slept last night, you're falling asleep."

"Just tonight, it's too late to cancel on Severus."

"OK, tonight and then we'll ask Snape to have a week off OK? You need some of your own time and I'm sure Snape would be pleased to have a week off too."

"Yes Harry," Draco reluctantly said but he knew where the veela was coming from. The lessons were beginning to be a bit too much for him and a week's break would be nice.

"Thank you, now I promised Ron that I'd give him a game of chess this evening, despite him always thrashing me so is it OK to leave you for your lesson?"

"Yes Harry. You do know that you I can walk there by myself right?"

"I know but I want to spend as much time as I can with you," Harry grinned kissing Draco softly.

"Are you sure that's it or are you worried that I'll run away and leave you?" Draco teased him.

"Do you really think you'd run away after what happened last night?" Harry retorted and Draco's face turned bright red.

"Harry! Anybody could here you! We're not in our private room now!"

"So you don't want any rewards tonight after Snapes lesson?" Harry winked.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed as he grabbed his bag and left the Gryffindor common room. Sighing at his mistake, Harry quickly ran to catch up.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Harry said tugging on his arm to pull the blonde boy towards him again. "I shouldn't have said it so…blatantly. I know those moments are special between the two of us and just to let you know, nobody heard what I said."

"But they might have and then they'll start calling me names like father did."

"Trust me sweetie, I won't let them, OK? I promise you."

"Yes Harry."

"And I promise that I will only tease you about _that_when we're alone, in our private room."

"Thank you," Draco smiled leaning off for a kiss.

"Let's get you to Snape then," Harry replied holding Draco's hand smiling softly.

Despite Draco saying that he didn't mind Harry leaving him in class alone, it did feel rather odd being left by himself with Severus. Although Draco had a close relationship with the professor, not being able to look over at Harry every now and then and receive a smile or a wink from him. It was more distracting not having Harry there, than having him there.

"Draco, Draco, will you pay attention?" Severus said trying to get the boy to stop day dreaming.

"Sorry Sev," Draco said with a shy smile.

"We've been here half an hour and I haven't taught you anything, you've been half asleep and dreaming since you got here Draco. Now why don't you head back to your common room and I only expect to see you in classes next week, no extra's like we agreed when Harry was here. I expect you to get a proper rest tonight Draco, OK?"

"Yes Severus, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Draco smiled leaving the room. He knew that this would be a nice surprise for him to come back to their dorm early. Maybe there would be able to have an early night, Draco was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in Harry's arms and fall asleep, be able to feel Harry's heart beat as he pressed himself into the Veela's chest.

"Where do you think you're off to blondie?" Draco heard come from behind him. Just as he was about to turn around to see the tormenter, he felt a curse immobilise him as he fell to the floor and another spell silenced him. That's when Draco got a good glimpse of his attacker – Blaise Zabini. The boy had bullied him for his first five years at Hogwarts but it had always been words and nothing had happened since Harry had been at Hogwarts with him, even when Draco wondered around by himself. "You look pathetic down there blondie? Of course only a Veela would want you as their being forced to put up with you. Who in their right mind would fall in love with you? Your father must have been pissed when he saw you were his son, no wonder he treated you how he did. You look more like a daughter than a son, he must have gotten confused, fag." All through Zabini's speech, he continued to kick Draco's legs and ribs. Eventually the pain was too much for the small, blonde boy who couldn't even cry out for help and he fell unconscious.

HPDM

"Looks like he's finally waking Zabini," A voice said that Draco would recognise from anywhere. Lucius. "You did well Zabini."

"Thank you sir." The young boy replied. Draco could feel a gag in his mouth and his hands were chained to the wall behind him. To make matters worse, Draco was as naked as the day he was born. Nobody apart from Harry should see him like that, he was Harry and Harry was his and nobody should touch the blonde like that. Draco tried to keep his eyes closed for as long as possible, to avoid looking at his father and the Slytherin student but he needed to see where he was stuck. He wanted to know what was happening around him. He forced his eyes to stay closed, making sure that the tears that were begging to flow to the surface wouldn't but when he felt a whip hit him across the chest, Draco wouldn't help but snap his eyes open to look at his evil father.

"There you are then Draco, it's so nice to see you again." Lucius said hitting the boy at pretty much every other word. The pain was evident in Draco's eyes, so was the fear but also anger. "I missed you over the Christmas holidays. I bet you missed me too. I bet Potter's nowhere near as good as fucking that tight ass like I am." Draco tried to shout through the gag but he could only mumble, no words managed to escape his mouth. How dare his father talk about Harry like that? "Trying to defend that half-blood? How sweet! Do you love him Draco? God knows how he loves you, you're pathetic. Couldn't even fight off Zabini here. What kind of wizard are you? You can't be any son of mine, your slut of a mother couldn't keep her legs together. Who knows who your actual father is with the amount of guys she got through?" My mother was not a slut, Draco tried to force out but he couldn't. "You can have him first if you want Zabini, he's old news for me but always a nice treat every now and then."

"Thank you sir," Zabini said sending a sickening smile towards Lucius before taking the whip from Draco's father when he whipped Draco for at least twenty times when Draco began to lose count, the pain too much and the tears began to fall. Draco had tried to be strong for Harry, be brave knowing that Harry would be there soon, Harry would find him and this torture would be over and Lucius would be locked up for good but every time that the whip struck him, a part of him broke and a tiny part of him kept thinking that Harry wouldn't be able to turn up or the veela would never find him and he'd be stuck in his father's clutches forever. "Look at you like that. All ready for me, just like the slut you are. Bet you do whatever Potter wants from you but you're ours now. You'll never see that dirty Veela again."

"Stop talking to him Zabini, I'm not allowing you to stay with him just to talk."

Yes sir," Zabini replied before undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. Draco tried to move away as the other teenager approached but no matter how or where he tried to move there was no escape. "Now I don't want any back chat from you when I remove the gag. No arguing about Potter. I want to hear you scream and beg me to stop. Is that understood or I'll whip you again?" Crying Draco nodded and the gag was ripped from his mouth but then another pain hit him and he was screaming and crying and pleading for it to stop but it wouldn't end and Draco didn't know how long he would be able to last before they broke him.

HPDM

"Draco," Harry suddenly said, sitting up quickly from where he was lounging on the couch half way through a game of chess with Ron. Harry was drastically loosing and he wouldn't last another ten minutes in the game. Regardless of the amount of practice that Harry had been having with Ron since the beginning of the school year, he wasn't getting any better.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione said looking up from her book.

"It's Draco, something's wrong," Harry said running out the room, ignoring Ron's shout saying that it was probably just a potion explosion. Harry had never felt so panicky about Draco before, something was seriously wrong to cause this amount of panic running through his veins. He had never realised how far away the Potions classroom was from the Gryffindor tower.

"Potter?" Severus said looking up from some parchment he was studying.

"Draco? Where's Draco Snape? What happened?" Harry said as loudly as he could through his panting.

"Stop talking in riddles Potter! What's wrong with Draco?" Severus said standing up from his desk to go to the worried teenager.

"Something's wrong with Draco, why isn't he here Snape? Where's Draco?" Harry said constantly looking round the classroom as if the blonde boy would jump out in front of him. "Was there an accident? Is he in the hospital wing?"

"Harry," Severus said calmly, finally getting the boy to look at him. "I sent Draco back, about ten, fifteen minutes ago. He was dead on his feet and he needed to go to bed. I told him to leave and head back to you Harry. Isn't he back yet?"

"Something's wrong, I can feel it. He's in pain."

"Let's head to Dumbledore, he knows Hogwarts like the back of his hand, I swear there's a tattooed map on it."

"The map!" Harry suddenly yelled, running out of the room with Severus hot on his tail worried about the boy he had begun to love like a son. "Sirius! Remus! The map, where's the map?" Harry demanded as soon as he opened the door to the Lupin-Black quarters. As soon as Caitlyn noticed Harry, she quickly ran to the boy clinging to his leg.

"You looking for a new make out spot for with the young Draco?" Sirius teased.

"The map, now Sirius!" Harry demanded before bending down to get Caitlyn to let go of his leg. "Ethan, can you take Caitlyn to one of your rooms and entertain her," he asked the small boy who walked up and took his little sisters hand.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ethan asked confused.

"Hopefully nothing," Harry said forcing a smile before the two of them left the room. Letting out a breath knowing that they were away and safe, Harry finally let out his pent out worry and suddenly the windows in the sitting room burst. "Sorry, sorry." Harry sighed before rushing up to Sirius and grabbing the map off of him before quickly searching for his mate's name.

"What's wrong with Prongslet?" Remus asked Severus completely confused.

"He has a feeling something's wrong with Draco, he left Potions class alone and early as Harry didn't stay."

"Do you think something happened to him?" Sirius asked taking Remus' hand.

"No idea," Severus said collapsing on a chair.

"He's gone!" Harry shouted. "He's not here. He's gone. Where is he? He's not at Hogwarts. What's wrong with him? Where is he? Who took him? Why? Draco." Harry's voice gradually grew quieter with each word and by the end of his panicked speech he began to cry, worrying for the safety of his mate, worrying about how he would find him but mainly blaming himself for the pain that Draco was probably going through.

HPDM

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that it took a while for me to update. I've been down with the flu for the past couple of days so I haven't been able to I'm afraid but here's the new chapter for you. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I gave you a sweet moment between Harry and Draco at the beginning of the chapter so I wasn't too mean :P I'll try and begin working on the next chapter and get it up as soon as possible. I'm only working one night this week thankfully so I'll be able to do plenty of work in the evening**

**Thank you for the reviews from emice, vernieklein, themillionairebitch, lookingthroughthemirror, KatelinSalLovesReading1 and posagirl. . It was lovely hearing from familiar faces as well as new ones.**

**For anyone worried, there will be a few more chapters to come still, including the epilogue.**

**Please continue to favourite, follow and review :D**


	12. Rescuing Draco

Draco had no idea how long he had been stuck with his father for, he had lost count after the first couple of days. Much to his surprise, Zabini had never gone back to Hogwarts, he too stayed with Lucius in order to continue punishing Draco. At the beginning of the torture Draco fought back, refused to do what was told of him, back chatted, despite the threat of having to be gagged. The poor boy had cuts all over his body, some were scared, other's still bright red from recent beatings and when he was allowed a shower, which was only once a week in ice cold water for a maximum of two minutes, they stung like hell. Draco had been starved, only fed scraps of food, normally stale bread although on the odd occasion if the older Malfoy was feeling kind, Draco got left-overs from the evening meal sent down to him from the house elves. Draco was wasting away, he was so skinny now. Even though he had no clothes to wear, wherever he was, Draco knew that none of his clothes would fit him when…if Harry was able to rescue him. The boy was also only given water to drink, a small glass three times a day. He quickly became weak but he tried to stay strong for Harry as long as he could. Nevertheless after a while something in the blonde snapped, and he couldn't last any longer. He broke. He no longer yelled through the pain, he just took it, sometimes tears escaped but that only happened very rarely now and only when the pain was too intense to handle. When Draco was told to do something, he did it, no questions asked, no arguing, no answering back.

"Slut!" A loud voice came as his door opened and he instantly knew that it was his father, Zabini right behind him. Since Draco came here, he had only seen this room, and the bathroom, not even getting a small glimpse of the sun due to the extreme lack of windows in the room.

"Yes Master," Draco answered despite his dry throat making the slightest noise painful. Draco quickly sat up on his knees (no longer laying in a ball like previously) his eyes looking down at the floor as Lucius had ordered him to do whenever he was addressed by the elder.

"Good slut," Lucius smirked heading to the innocent boy. He grabbed a fistful of Draco's dirty blonde hair causing him to look up at him. "Why are you here slut?"

"For your pleasure master. For you and Sir Zabini to use as you wish master."

"Good answer slut," Lucius grinned evilly before slapping Draco across the face as if it was supposed to be a reward for answering the question correctly. "Now I want you to suck me slut." With that, Lucius pulled out his dick and forced Draco to take it in his mouth. While this was happening, Zabini had managed to find the whip and was whipping Draco's back every now and then when the teenager thought the blonde was slacking.

Draco had, however reluctantly, begun to get used to this treatment, being abused and used by the two most evil men he had met in his life. As much as he hated it, he always thought of Harry in these moments, how the Veela would want him to be strong but Draco couldn't. The boy he was before was gone now; this was all that was left of him. His father had destroyed who he used to be and he was now damaged.

HPDM

Unlike Draco who had all but given up hope, Harry was clinging to any bit that he could. Anywhere that he could, Harry found some form of evidence that Draco was still alive.

Harry had stopped sleeping in his and Draco's private bedroom, had even stopped using any part of their room and had opted for sleeping in the Lupin-Black quarters, needing to be close to his family. Nearly every other day, Sirius and Remus were woken up by Harry's cries and shouts in the middle of the night from a nightmare and then one of them would stay up with the distraught teenage boy holding him while he cried for the loss of his mate.

In the day time, Harry barely concentrated in class when he was present which too was rare and constantly spent the class thinking about what had happened to Draco. He ended up in the hospital wing at least once a week to get a pick-me-up potion that either Remus, Sirius or even Severus made him get. But when classes were over, Harry was searching through all the evidence that had been gathered from the aurors in hopes that that would be the day that he would bring his mate home.

It had been just over a month since Draco had been kidnapped by Blaise Zabini. The aurors had determined that Zabini had used a portkey to take Draco and since the boy refused to return, the aurors believe that he must have been working from someone powerful. Harry insisted that this somebody was Lucius and as much as the auror's agreed, they had to explore every avenue possible but it all came back to Malfoy senior.

Valentine's day had passed and it was the hardest day for Harry. They were supposed to spend the day being a couple doing lovey dovey things but instead Harry had stayed up way past midnight trying to find a way to locate his mate. Draco had confided in Harry several weeks after they met that Valentine's day was his favourite day of the year, despite never have anyone to celebrate it with. It was the one day a year designated to showing somebody how much you loved them and the blonde longed to be able to be showered in that love. That made it even harder for Harry, knowing Draco would have to go another year without celebrating.

Twice there had been a letter turn up next to Harry's bed in the morning from Blaise Zabini. Both of them didn't point to anything, only stating that Harry must be missing Draco but he was being put to good use. Both times it happened, Harry's magic let loose and he broke nearly every item in his room. It had taken over an hour for the veela to calm down again and allow anyone to come near him.

"Harry, come and get some dinner." Remus said sitting down next to the brunette in the library. Harry had the two letters next to him, as if there were a link to finding Draco as well as several tracking books, although the books only showed how to place tracking spells or to find somebody who had your blood.

"I'm busy," Harry replied, as usual.

"You need to eat Prongslet, what would Draco think?"

"I don't know what he would think Remus because if you didn't notice he's not here. He hasn't been here for 37 days now!" Harry snapped turning the page in his book.

"I know Prongslet," Remus said calmly as he gradually began to move the book out of Harry's grasp. "But you need to eat something Harry. You need to have your strength for when we find Draco."

"He's in so much pain," Harry said breaking down into tears. Since Draco had been taken, Harry had felt all the pain the boy had gone through and at times broke down into tears, often crying himself to sleep. "I can't get to him Remus, I need to be able to find him. He needs me Remus and I need him."

"I know Prongslet, I know," Remus whispered as his arms were wrapped around the teenage boy, stroking his back. "But you need to have something to eat. Ethan and Caitlyn have missed you, you've barely seen them. Just one evening Harry. It's the weekend tomorrow, you've got two days where you can look and research non-stop plus the aurors are making one of their bi-weekly visits tomorrow."

"I'm only doing this for Ethan and Caitlyn," Harry replied wiping his eyes and did the best he could to give Remus a smile, even though it looked nothing like one but the thought was there.

Ethan and Caitlyn were beyond ecstatic to see Harry eating at the table with them. The family of five hadn't eaten in the great hall since Draco's disappearance, as Harry only ate in his room and his godfathers didn't want to leave him alone for too long. The house elves had even made Harry treacle tart for the evening, knowing that it was the young wizards favourite but the boy still barely managed to eat half of it.

"I miss Dway," Caitlyn said snuggled on Harry's lap later that night, Ethan pressed up to his side.

"Me too, he always played with my Quidditch figures with me," Ethan added and Harry quickly had to wipe away a tear. It broke his heart to know that his brother and sister had to experience the pain of losing a loved one, not knowing where they were or how there were.

"Me too guys, so, so much," Harry said kissing both their heads squeezing them tightly.

"Will you tell us the stowy of how you met 'Arry? Dwaco's one," Caitlyn begged and Ethan readily was nodding. When Harry and Draco had to babysit Ethan and Caitlyn, especially on a full moon when Remus and Sirius were away, Draco often told them the story of how they met, much to Caitlyn's pleasure.

"Once upon a time lived a lonely boy in a big castle. He had to keep himself out of his dad's way because the two of them never got on and ended up arguing really loudly and his mother had sadly died when he was a baby. This boy was called Draco and he always longed to get out of the castle, no matter how big it was. He dreamed of being able to escape and meeting the love of his life but Draco was always too scared to leave, not knowing what was out in the big, bad world.

"Draco had always heard stories about Harry Potter and how he was a strong and brave wizard, who fought to defend wizard kind. Draco had always looked up to Harry Potter, wishing that he could be as brave as that one teenage wizard.

"One day, Draco was able to leave the castle for a while in order to go back to school to learn more magic. Draco had never had any friends at school, as he preferred to surround himself with the company of books and studied as much as he could with hopes that one day he would be smart enough to be able to escape the castle that he lived in with his father forever. Since Draco didn't have any friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he often found himself sitting alone in a compartment with only a book for companionship.

"Suddenly the door to Draco's compartment opened and in walked the most handsome boy Draco had ever seen with the brightest green eyes. It was Harry Potter. Instantly, they fell for each other. Harry taught Draco how to be brave and Draco taught Harry how to pass potions because despite how strong and brave and powerful a wizard Harry was, he was terrible at potions.

"The two teenage boys spent every second they could with each, enjoying being in each other's company. It took them both a couple of weeks before they realised that they loved each other, in spite of how clever both teenagers were. When they finally understood their feelings, they shared the most perfect kiss and promised to love each other forever and Draco no longer needed to live in that big castle that he grew up in. They lived happily ever after." As Harry finished, a tear fell down his cheek and Caitlyn quickly reached up to wipe it away.

"Draco will come back Harry," Ethan whispered. "You'll have your happily ever after together."

"Thanks guys," Harry whispered before picking Caitlyn up and putting her on the sofa with a soft smile. "I'm off to bed; I'll see you all in the morning." With that, Harry headed towards his bedroom and quickly changed before collapsing on the bed, staring at a photo that was taken of him with Draco only days before he had been kidnapped.

"Where are you sweetie? I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to protect you better. When I find you, I'll do better. I swear to you sweetie. I love you so much Draco, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much." Harry said as the tears fell down his cheeks.

HPDM

It was late one night, or extremely early one morning you could say, over two weeks later that Blaise Zabini found himself sneaking downstairs to find Draco Malfoy. When he had begun receiving letters from Lucius Malfoy back in November he had to reply. The man had promised that he would be able to find a way to free his father from Azkaban prison. After the war with Voldemort, Zabini senior had been imprisoned and that was the only family Blaise had since his mother died when he was 9 from a muggle disease called cancer. So of course, Blaise replied with the promise of getting his father back.

However, after months of following Lucius' orders and the punishing of Draco, nothing was being done to free his father, the only thing he wanted. As a result, Blaise had demanded that Lucius do something to help his father escape Azkaban but the older man just laughed in his face. Of course Lucius had no intention of following through with his word, there was no way that he would manage to help a known prisoner escape from Azkaban, it had never been done before and Lucius wasn't stupid enough to attempt it and risk being caught himself.

As soon as Blaise knew that his father would never be free, he knew what he had to do, he had to save Draco. The boy should never have been here, no father should ever do that to their son. Blaise should never have done what he did to Draco. Blaise had always had a choice and he knew that he would be punished for what he did but he needed to do what was right now.

"Master Zabini," Draco whispered when he heard the door to his room opening. Quickly, Draco was on his knees staring at the floor.

"Relax Malfoy…Draco." Blaise said as he carefully sat on the floor so as to not scare the boy. "Relax Draco. I'm going to get you out of here, and back to Harry, I promise."

"Harry?" Draco said a small hint of hope in his voice as he raised his head slightly to stare at the other teenager.

"Yes, Harry. I need you to write a letter to him. He wouldn't trust me if I wrote it. It needs to come from you. I'll tell you where we need to meet him but you can write what you want. It won't be long now Draco and you'll see Harry."

"Why? Why are you helping me Master Zabini?" Draco said so quietly that Blaise had to strain his ears to hear what was being said.

"I was wrong to help your father Draco and I know that I will be punished for what I have done to you but you need to get out of here. It's been 53 days Draco did you know that? You need to be free Draco and no matter what'll happen to me, I'm going to correct what I did. I know it'll never make up for what I've done, but it's a start."

HPDM

"Harry, you have to understand that I'm using all my best men to track young Draco down," Kingsley began one afternoon, "But we have other cases that needs to be solved and it's been 54 days Harry. You need to understand that it's getting harder to follow tracks."

"Don't you dare say that Kingsley! You can't tell me you're giving up." Harry shouted standing up as he began pacing the room.

"We're not giving up Harry, I promised you we'd find him and we will but I might need to reduce the man power, as the muggles say."

"Kingsley, you can't be serious," Remus said to the minister of magic.

"I'm Sirius."

"Not the time Sirius!" Harry shouted as his godfather whose grin quickly left his face. "He's in so much pain Kings, we need to find him. Without the auror's it'll be so much harder."

"I'm so sorry Harry, but that's all I can say on that matter today," Kingsley said apologetically and with that Harry stormed out of the room and headed down to the black lake. He walked to the tree that he and Draco relaxed by in the autumn; it had been so long since he'd been able to hold Draco there. How the small boy just fit against him always felt perfect.

It must have been a good couple of hours before a grey owl landed next to him with a letter attached to his neg. After pecking Harry's hand several times, he quickly reached for the parchment and was in shock for a couple of seconds by just reading one word – _Harry –_it was in Draco's hand writing! Quickly, Harry opened the piece of parchment to read what Draco had to say.

_Harry_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been there; I should have been with you. I should have been stronger for you Harry but I promise I will do better for you in the future Harry. Please could you just help me this one time and I will do whatever you want, no matter what you want Harry, I promise. Please could you just get me, I need to see you._

_Zabini said to meet him in the shrieking shack on Saturday at 10 in the morning. He said bring a couple of aurors and he'll bring you to me. My father is here Harry, Zabini said I need to tell you you'll need help._

_If you don't want me anymore, don't feel like you need to get me. I'm sorry for letting you down. I hope to see you on Saturday but don't feel like you need to. I'm sorry._

_Draco_

Harry read the letter several times. Saturday. That was tomorrow. It wouldn't be long know until he could see his mate again. There was something about how Draco sounded in the letter though. He sounded so scared, even of Harry. Harry should have tried to find him sooner; he needed to get Draco out of there, and tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Harry ran as fast as he could to Sirius and Remus in order to show them the letter in order to organise the auror's to free Draco as soon as possible.

Harry found he couldn't sleep that night. He was scared that something would happen to Draco in the middle of the night; that Lucius would find out about the letter and would punish both Draco and Zabini. Harry worried that it was a trick and he wouldn't be able to get to Draco. The aurors wouldn't be able to deal with Lucius and he would escape again. But Harry was excited. If everything went to plan, he would be reunited with his mate once more.

"Is everyone aware of what will happen?" Sirius said when the group had arrived at the shrieking shack at half 9 the next morning. Sirius, Remus and Harry were gathered there with three aurors – Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody and Proudfoot. "You three arrest Lucius, Harry is to find Draco, Remus you're to stay with Harry, make sure he's safe."

"You just don't want me near Lucius," Remus mumbled and with a soft smile Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' waist, kissing him on the temple.

"Of course I don't want you near him Remy, I don't want you or Harry there but there's no stopping either of you so I'm going to make sure that you're away from the immediate danger of Malfoy."

"You're so sickening," Tonks said while Sirius stuck his tongue out at the young auror.

"What'll you be doing than Black? Last I checked you were off the auror squad," Moody said.

"It's my godsons mate Moody, I was on the squad since 18. I know how this works. And I'm making a decision there; I want to see how safe my god son is before choosing where to go." Suddenly all wizards had their wands pointed at a new figured who quickly lowered their hood to reveal Blaise Zabini.

"You're early," Proudfoot said.

"Way to state the obvious," the teenager said. "At least I'm here."

"Where's Draco?" Harry demanded.

"I can't say, I've got a portkey to get us there. Lucius has placed a charm on...the place so the name can't be said."

"You will be arrested after this Zabini." Moody said firmly. "No way of getting out of it."

"I know sir, but this needs to be done."

"Right everyone touch the portkey, we need to get my godson's mate," Sirius demanded and Harry couldn't help but send a small smile to his godfather. Zabini pulled out an old shoe that he had turned into a portkey and once everyone was touching the portkey, he muttered a word to activate it that Harry barely heard, the excitement of seeing Draco being too much and suddenly he was whisked away.

It took several minutes before Harry's feet hit the ground but it wasn't soon before all seven of them were standing, wands out ready encase Lucius was near them.

"He's normally in the dining room until eleven," Blaise whispered to the aurors before turning to Harry, "I'll take you to Draco. He's locked in the basement, just…be prepared. He doesn't look good. He's not ill, not that I know of but he does need lots of rest." Harry didn't wait to see what would happen with Lucius, he quickly made Blaise take him to his mate, Remus on his heels and Sirius swiftly making the decision to follow his family to find Draco, leaving the auror's to deal with the monster that was Draco's father. "I'll wait out here for you," Blaise said before unlocking the door and Harry raced in to see Draco looking so small on the ground. As soon as the door opened, Draco was on his knees looking at the ground.

"Draco," Harry whispered racing to him and pulling to small boy into his arm, the tears beginning to fall.

"Sir? Master Malfoy?" Draco whispered which caused Harry to cry even more. What had Lucius done to his sweet, innocent Draco?

"It's Harry, Draco," Harry said kissing his forehead before grabbing his wand.

"Don't hurt me," Draco muttered trying to pull away from Harry. The Veela would never be able to admit how much that hurt him again.

"I would never hurt you Draco; I'm just going to get these chains off you, OK?" Harry said and Draco slowly nodded. It took a few moments to figure the right charm but it eventually worked. Next Harry pulled his cloak off him and wrapped it around Draco to cover up his nudity and protect his modesty.

"You can't be here. You wouldn't come for me."

"I will always come for you. I've thought about you constantly. These 55 days apart have been the hardest time of my life. I love you so much, please believe me. You don't have to be scared of me Draco, I love you so much, and I promise that I haven't stopped looking for you. When I got your letter yesterday, it's been the happiest I've been since you left. When we're back at Hogwarts, you're not leaving my sight I swear. I'm going to protect you so much better than before. I love you sweetie," Harry said and at that final word Draco finally broke, the tears began to pour and he clung to Harry's shirt.

"It's you, it's really you," he cried and Harry held him tightly on his lap, stroking his back. He was barely aware that Sirius and Remus poked their heads through the door to make sure the two teenagers were OK before leaving them in peace.

"Of course it's me Sweetie, who else would it be?"

"Master Malfoy. He changed himself into you. The first time I thought it was you but then he hurt me and I knew you would never do that and he didn't call me sweetie and you always call me sweetie. You call me sweetie because I ate all your sweets on the Hogwarts express." Draco cried as Harry kissed his hair repeatedly.

"He's going to be punished sweetie, for everything he's done to you, I promise you. I won't let him get away with it."

"Thank you for coming Harry, I didn't know if you'd want me still."

"Of course I wanted you, I love you so much sweetie. So, so much, I will always want you. It will always be you."

"Only because you're a Veela Harry. Master Malfoy told me," Draco muttered.

"I will always want you Draco and none of it is because I'm a veela. I may feel a pull to you but Veela's can just have bonds of friendships and they never complete the bond but this is so much more. I love you so much and nothing can force a person fall in love sweetie."

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop him. Both of them. I'm sorry I wasn't brave like you. I know I need to be punished but please don't do that now. I'll take a worse punishment later if you want to punish me but I hurt so much at the moment."

"I'm not going to punish you for anything. You didn't do anything wrong sweetie, I promise. You're perfect Draco and you are so brave, even more than me, OK Draco?" Harry said firmly making sure the blonde was actually listening to me.

"Yes Harry," Draco muttered but Harry could see a small smile on his mates face.

"God, I missed you so much Draco," Harry said with a huge grin on his face. "Can I kiss you, please Draco?"

"Yes Harry," Draco replied in a monotone voice and Harry was unsure what to do. Yes, Draco had agreed, but it was in the voice that he used to use when tired to agree to anything Harry wanted. Was Draco just saying this to please Harry after everything that he had gone through with Lucius and Zabini?

"Sweetie, I want you to listen to me carefully, OK? Would you like to kiss me sweetie? It's entirely up to you and you can say no if you're not ready. I promise you won't get punished if you say no."

"Can we do it slowly?" Draco said asking a question unsurely.

"Of course sweetie, whatever you want OK?" Harry said cupping the blonde's cheek and gently leant down to kiss the lips that he had missed so much and longed for. The kiss barely last a couple of seconds before Harry pulled away. "Was that OK sweetie?" Harry asked and Draco burst into a massive grin.

"Harry," he muttered, a new found spark in his eye like he had finally realised that it was his Harry in front of him. "I've missed you so much Harry. You found me, I knew you would. I'm sorry for giving up hope."

"I'm sorry for not getting to you sooner sweetie, never again will this happen, I promise you." Harry said.

"Can I kiss you again?" Draco asked shyly, and Harry nodded eagerly, letting the blonde make the first move this time. This kiss was a lot more passionate than the first and definitely lasted longer much to the pleasure of both boys. "Thank you for saving me."

"You never need to thank me for that OK? I will always save you, no question asked."

"Yes Harry," Draco smiled kissing him on the cheek before nuzzling into his chest letting out a contented sigh. "Harry?"

"Yes Sweetie?" Harry asked looking down at the small blonde in his arms. Draco had lost so much weight that Harry was scared that if he held him too tightly that the blonde would break in two.

"Can I get clothes again? I'm cold."

"Of course sweetie, we need to get you back to Hogwarts but I can place a warming charm on you until we get there OK?" Harry smiled softly and Draco nodded. Quickly, Harry put the charm on him before wrapping his arms around his mate again. "Better?"

"Perfect," Draco smiled when Remus walked in the room with a smile on his face.

"It's wonderful to see you again Draco," the man said but all Draco did was give him a weak smile. "It's time that we return you both to Hogwarts, I'm afraid you'll need to go to the hospital wing first Draco but after Madame Pomfrey has checked you out you can sleep." Draco just gave a small nod as he began to stand up. Unfortunately, from having barely any food or water, Draco was very weak and nearly fell back to the ground but luckily Harry was there to catch him.

"Is it OK if I carry you sweetie?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes Harry," Draco whispered wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as the veela carried him bridal style out of the room and back to the safety of Hogwarts.

HPDM

Once they small family made it to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was quick to demand Sirius, Remus and Harry to leave the ward. With much protesting, Harry managed to stay with Draco, refusing to leave his side after asking Sirius and Remus to find out what had happened to Lucius.

"Draco, I need you to tell me where it hurts, OK dear," Madame Pomfrey said gently standing next to the small boy who lay on the bed. No matter how many times she asked him, however, the blonde never answered, he just curled up into himself looking at Harry. "Draco, you need to tell me and I can stop all the pain you're going through." Again Draco said nothing.

"Could you give us a minute please Madame Pomfrey?" Harry requested and with a massive sigh, the matron moved away from the boys to give them privacy but still able to keep an eye on them. "Sweetie, you need to tell Madame Pomfrey where it hurts and she can make you feel better."

"I want you to do it Harry," a small voice said and Harry gave him a small smile.

"I wish that I could do it sweetie, but I don't know half as many healing spells as I need to. Unlike you, I haven't been reading up on how to be a healer," Harry teased and was pleased to receive a small smile from his mate. "I'll be here the whole time sweetie if that's what you want and I'll make sure Madame Pomfrey tells you exactly what she's going to do before it happens. Would that be OK sweetie?" Draco slowly nodded and Harry grinned at him while squeezing the hurt boy's hand. "Good boy sweetie, when Madame Pomfrey comes over here, you need to talk to her OK? She wants to make sure you're safe and no longer hurting like I do, so if she asks you a question, you need to answer it honestly, OK?"

"Yes Harry," Draco replied quietly and Harry smiled at him again before inviting Madame Pomfrey to return to Draco's side.

"Will you tell me where it hurts now Draco?" The nurse asked one more time and this time Draco answered, no matter how quiet it was.

"My stomach, chest, back and…bum," Draco replied shyly looking at Harry the whole time.

"Thank you for telling me Draco, now I need to do a diagnostic spell on each of the injuries to see how we need to heal them and what'll be best for you OK. I also would like to run a spell to determine how malnourished you are Draco, would that be alright?" Madame Pomfrey said but Draco only nodded. "Right, I'll do your chest and stomach first, alright? I'll need you to remove the cloak I'm afraid," she said, again the boy only nodded but made no move to unwrap Harry's cloak that he held tightly around himself. When Madame Pomfrey made a move to help, he clutched the fabric closer to him. "Would you allow Harry to help you Draco?" Draco nodded. Standing, Harry stood next to him and began stroking his hair, in hopes that the boy would relax.

"We're not going to hurt you, alright sweetie?" Harry said moving to cloak to keep Draco's modesty but still allowing the nurse to see his scars. There were dozens of red lines over his chest, thankfully none of them were bleeding but the healing process on a lot of them was only just beginning. "Good boy sweetie, I'm going to be right here, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." Harry smiled moving out of Madame Pomfrey's way as she began to wave her wand, muttering several spells. After several minutes, the more recent scars began to heel and all you could see were the older ones.

"I'll get a lotion that will need to be applied to the chest and stomach and the scars should heel nicely. They will be able to be seen but only if you know where and what you're looking for. You're also very malnourished Draco so for the next week, you'll need to take a potion to help provide you with the correct nutrients and then we'll meet again next week to see if it has made much of a different. As well as this, you'll need to be on a healthy diet, is that alright with you Draco?" Draco opened his mouth but then closed it quickly and nodded.

"Did you want to ask something sweetie?" Harry asked carefully and Draco once again nodded. "What is it sweetie?"

"Will I…can I still have a chocolate frog?" Draco asked quietly and Harry and Madame Pomfrey could only smile at him.

"Of course you can Draco; you can have one sweet thing a day at the moment. I don't want you to have a sugar overload but after a couple of weeks, once your body has adjusted to food again, you can eat to your hearts contents," Madame Pomfrey said and Draco grinned. "Right, would you be able to turn onto your stomach so I could check your back, please Draco?" Again, Harry helped to reposition Draco and Madame Pomfrey cast the same spells on his back which had surprisingly, even more scars than his stomach and chest. Quickly she began to heal them, trying to get Draco out of as much pain as possible. "You'll need somebody's help to apply the cream to your back Draco, I'm guessing you would have Harry do this for you. Now I need to ask you a sensitive question Draco, and I need you to be honest with me, alright Draco?" Draco nodded into the pillow muttering a quiet yes. "Were you raped while you were kidnapped Draco?" Draco let out a sudden cry and the tears began to fall into the pillow. Harry was quickly on his feet once again, pulling Draco into his arms and rocking him while muttering how much he loved the blonde boy over and over and mentioning how brave he had been. While Harry was offering Draco as much comfort as he could, Madame Pomfrey went to find the many potions Draco would need to take as well as the cream.

When she returned ten minutes, Draco was a lot calmer. Harry had settled himself on the bed with Draco lying between his legs muttering useless things in Draco's ear trying to earn himself a smile.

"I'm afraid a spell won't help the pain that your experience from that Draco, but a potion can make it feel better. Take it twice daily for three days but I'm afraid only time will heal it. This will be more to stop you feeling the pain. If you forget the potion however, the pain will still be there. Here is the nutrient potion that you will need, a tablespoon of it each morning before breakfast Draco. Finally you will need to take one potion to get rid of the pain from the scars. Once you have taken these three, you are free to leave with Harry, Draco. I'm sure that you would like to sleep in your own bed." Draco just continued to nod while Madame Pomfrey spoke before taking the three potions. "You will also feel very light headed at the moment Draco, so it would probably be best for Harry to carry you from here to your room. After those potions have taken affect which normally takes an hour, you will be stronger and a good rest in bed will help."

It took Harry and Draco twenty minutes before they left the hospital wing, Draco just wanting to lie in Harry's arms for a little bit longer before they left. When they eventually did, Sirius and Remus were waiting outside the hospital wing doors for the two of them but Harry spoke before they could get a question out.

"Later, I'm taking Draco to bed first, he needs sleep and then we'll talk. Can we stay in your quarters for a bit?" Harry as they began walking down the corridor.

"Of course Harry, you never need to ask." Sirius replied gently before they walked in silence.

Once at the Lupin-Black quarters, Harry took Draco to their bedroom straight away and helped him change into a pair of pyjamas before holding his hand until the blonde boy fell asleep when he went to explain the injuries that Draco had sustained to his godfathers, the odd tear escaping his eyes while he did so.

"Molly Weasley has agreed to watch Caitlyn and Ethan until tomorrow evening," Remus said once Harry finished his detailed explanation. "We thought it would be best to give Draco more privacy, you know how those two can be and we assumed you'd want to stay with us for a while." Harry just nodded his thanks.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"The aurors managed a fairly easy arrest and he has been locked up in Azkaban. He will need a trial," Sirius explained. "It will probably be in the next couple of weeks. Zabini is under house arrest but he two will have a trial but as he is underage it is unlikely he'll get the punishment of Azkaban, plus he did help us to save Draco in the end."

"Will Draco need to testify? I don't want him to have to relive it."

"Hopefully from what you have told us about his injuries, we will be able to get madame Pomfrey to talk to the aurors and that will be enough. He's told you enough about his abuse as a child so if we need any evidence of that, the aurors could speak to you instead of Draco."

"Thank you, for finding out about that," Harry said but Sirius just pulled him into a tight hug.

"We'd do anything for you Harry, never forget that," Sirius said kissing his godson's head when the teenager pulled out of the hug.

"I'm going to check on Draco," he said leaving the adults to themselves.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Remus asked as Sirius held him tightly.

"They'll be fine, they just need time Remy. We've found Draco, Lucius is imprisoned, and after a while, everything will get better. Just you wait and see." Sirius smiled before kissing his husband. They could only hope.

HPDM

**Author's Note:**

**Two chapters in two days! I can't believe it! I've never worked so fast. I just couldn't leave Draco trapped there. Once I posted chapter 11 yesterday I carried on writing this chapter until about 1 in the morning. I didn't want to leave you on a cliff hanger for long and I didn't want to leave you worrying about Draco's safety. I think there will only be two or three more chapters left in the story and hopefully I'll be able to get it done before the New Year. I will try and get another chapter up by the end of the week as well. :P**

**Thanks for reviews from vernieklein, KatelinSalLovesReading1 and MsQueenWitch. It's always nice to hear from you. Please continue to review my story. The more I get, the faster I try and get the next chapter up :P**


	13. A New Relationship

Draco woke up fairly early Sunday morning and was surprised with how comfortable he was. What had Master Malfoy done with him? This was different. Had Master Malfoy or Zabini taken him to their bedroom last night and he didn't even realise it? Did he collapse last night before the torture was over? Quickly Draco scrambled out of bed when he felt a body moving next to him. He got onto his knees with his face looking to the floor encase the person woke up. Draco probably wouldn't have been allowed to sleep in the bed and would be punished first thing this morning. Would they tie him up and leave him? Starve him for a couple of days? The whip?

"Draco? Draco?" A quiet voice said but Draco kept his gaze on the floor, for fear of the punishment. He heard feet shuffling but still refused to see who it was. "Sweetie, will you look at me please?"

"Yes Harry?" Draco replied to look at the older boy. The blonde was surprised to see such concern on his face as the Veela was knelt on the floor next to him.

"Thank you sweetie, why are you kneeling on the floor Draco?"

"I slept in the bed." The smaller boy whispered, as if saying it would make his punishment worse. "I'm sorry Harry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie. It's our bed, remember? Last night I helped you get changed and you fell asleep with me."

"I'm not allowed a bed Harry." Draco said quietly. He swore he heard Harry muttering something about Master Malfoy under his breath but Draco didn't comment on it.

"Of course you're allowed a bed sweetie."

"Is this a joke Harry?"

"Of course not sweetie, now why don't you get up and come sit on the bed with me?" Harry suggested standing and slowly Draco did too. However much to Harry's surprise, Draco began to pull his pyjama trousers down. "What are you doing sweetie?"

"I need to be punished for sleeping in your bed."

"No you don't sweetie, you did nothing wrong OK? Pull you trousers up sweetie and we're going to talk on the bed OK?"

"Yes Harry," Draco replied, slowly pulling his pants up, confused as to what was happening. Carefully Draco sat on the bed next to Harry but making sure that there was enough space between them.

"Are you feeling alright sweetie? Is there anything that I need to be worried about?"

"I'm fine Harry. You don't need to worry sweetie."

"I always worry about you sweetie but you don't seem fine. I know that you went through a traumatic experience with your father sweetie but why were you kneeling by the bed when I woke up?"

"I need to show my respect for you Harry."

"That's not showing respect sweetie and I would never expect you to do."

"But I slept in a bed? I have clothes on?"

"You're supposed to sleep in the bed and you were cold yesterday and you even asked for clothes. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I was cold and I was made to drink something but no Harry. I don't remember much." Draco admitted honestly.

"Sweetie, Sirius, Remus, some aurors and I managed to get you away from your father. You're home at Hogwarts now sweetie. Nobody here can hurt you."

"Yes Harry."

"Would you like to have a bath sweetie?"

"OK Harry." With that, Harry left the room to head to the bathroom to get the bath running. Why did his sweet, innocent Draco keep agreeing with him? Why did he keep saying Harry at the end of every sentence? Why did Draco think that he shouldn't get to sleep in the bed? Harry stifled a yawn before he looked at his watch – half five. That wasn't too early, he was surprised his mate didn't wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares. Checking the bath to make sure it was ready, he headed back towards Draco who was sat in the exact place where Harry left him.

"Are you ready to have your bath sweetie?"

"Yes Harry." Draco said trying to stand but he was still lightly weak so Harry needed to support him to get to the bathroom. As soon as they were in there Draco began to take his pyjamas off.

"Is it OK if I stay with you sweetie? I don't want you to try and get out and hurting yourself in the process."

"Yes Harry," Draco said carefully making his way to the bath while Harry forced himself to divert his eyes, not wanting to make Draco uneasy. As Draco slowly sat down in the bath his face froze.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is it too hot? Too cold?" Harry said panicking.

"It's hot Harry," Draco said surprised.

"If it's too hot, you can always add cold water sweetie."

"It's nice Harry. It should be cold though, it's always cold and because I slept in your bed, I need a punishment for it Harry. I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed Harry. Please don't keep prolonging it, please just punish me Harry."

"Sweetie," Harry said kneeling down by the side of the bed and cupping his mate's cheek. "I've explained that you're allowed to sleep in the bed. And you don't need punishing sweetie for sleeping in bed. And you need a bath and you will never have a cold bath sweetie, I know how much you hate them. Now why don't you have a nice wash?" Harry suggested.

"Yes Harry," Draco whispered reaching for the soap. The blonde stayed in the bath for about twenty minutes before the water had started going a light brown colour, showing how badly he had needed a hot bath to clean himself properly. During the bath, Harry was talking to him about everything and anything, trying to keep his mind off of Lucius but somehow, Draco always ended up answering most sentences with a "yes Harry" which was starting to really worry Harry. The Veela helped the blonde put his lotion on the scars without Draco making a sound, just a "yes harry" when the brunette suggested it.

By the time Draco had gotten dressed, wearing tracksuit bottoms and a top after asking Harry what clothes he was allowed to put on. This was extremely stressing for the veela, his mate had always told him what to wear, never the other way around. Lucius had really done some damage to Draco and he was panicking.

They headed to the small kitchen and Harry pulled out the potions that needed to be taken with breakfast before getting the blonde some cereal not wanting him to have a heavy meal if he had barely eaten anything for nearly two months. Draco ate his meal in silence once he had thanked Harry for it. As much as Harry tried to make conversation, Draco found it too hard to talk to him. Nearly ten minutes after Draco had finished his breakfast, he was beginning to fall asleep again so Harry assisted him to go to bed after much persuasion to sleep in the bed and not the floor and that there would be no punishment for the action.

Sighing, Harry collapsed on the sofa in the lounge with a coffee once he was assured that Draco had fallen asleep. He needed to talk to somebody about how Draco was acting. Sirius and Remus maybe, they would have some ideas, especially Remus. Unfortunately the only explanation Remus or Sirius had was that he had been through a traumatic experience and his behaviour yesterday when they had seen each other again was shock. Remus did promise, however, that he would do some research into the matter and they would just have to see how his behaviour continued.

HPDM

For the week after Draco's returned to Hogwarts, both he and Harry had been excused from classes. Draco would also be missing the following week since madame Pomfrey wasn't sure that he was well enough, despite saying the blonde would no longer need to take the potions but at that point he would be strong enough to look after himself so Harry would have classes.

During that week, Draco's behaviour hadn't changed much. He was still wary about sleeping in a bed, insisting that the floor was OK and Harry had woken up nearly every morning to Draco kneeling on the floor, the only exception being the two nights that Draco had suffered from nightmares. However, as a result of this, the blonde felt he needed punishing for disturbing Harry. Draco was surprised every morning when he had a bath that it was always hot, constantly expecting it to be cold. He did, however, insist that Harry remain in the bathroom with him during this time. He was gradually beginning to have conversations again and that night they would be returning to their own quarters in Gryffindor tower. The majority of the conversations though were initiated by Harry and Draco would just reply although his answers were now varying from a "yes Harry" or "no Harry" and he was beginning to give his own opinion. If Harry asked Draco a question, the blonde would make a decision on what he thought Harry would prefer though, not wanting to displease the Veela who had been treating him so well and patiently.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Remus asked when Draco was having a nap Saturday afternoon.

"Have you found out anything about Draco's behaviour?" Harry asked as he pulled the bedroom door to. He had taken to studying when Draco was asleep in their room to stay close to the blonde if there were any problems and he needed comfort.

"I believe I have, you might want to sit." Remus said. Thankfully, Sirius had taken both Ethan and Caitlyn into Hogsmeade as a special treat. Since Draco's return, they were trying so hard to make sure the blonde was happy and instead of barging into the bedroom, they were giving Draco some privacy.

"What is it Remus? Is it dangerous?"

"I don't believe that it is. It also has something to do with the bond between you. Do you remember I suggested you read up on the Veela bond that the two of you share?" At this, harry just nodded. "Well I looked in a couple of books myself and found out about the three different types of submissive mates that there are. I have you ask Harry, do you know about the different three?"

"Of course Remus, I read a section about them, not in much detail I have to admit but I didn't think much of it. Draco was so independent and strong, self-assured but I have to admit sometimes he did do what I wanted on the extremely odd occasion. I just thought he was a reliant submissive and that was it."

"I think you might be right that he was before. I did notice on the odd occasion when you were here so I read into it in more detail. When the mate is placed in a dangerous situation, they can close off altogether, and especially with what Lucius put the poor boy through, I'm not surprised. Draco experienced punishment from him and was tortured and there to be used. As a result, I believe it triggered a part in Draco's brain to change him from a reliant submissive mate to a sub. I looked into this in even more detail and from what most of the text books say, a sub likes to have rules that they can follow so they know that they are pleasing the Veela."

"What about the punishments? He keeps saying that he shouldn't sleep in a bed and he keeps kneeling."

"That is because of Lucius. He put it in Draco's head that he is not worthy of a bed and he should kneel as some sort of respect. The punishment part can stem from Lucius but some sub's feel like if they let their Veela down, they should be punished although these are normally just lines or sitting in the corner or most extreme cases a spanking. Nothing to the scale that Lucius Malfoy was doing to him."

"So Draco's a sub and he's only having these extreme beliefs because his father has put it in his head?" Harry asked needing some form of clarification from the older man.

"Simply put, yes Harry."

"So what should I do? I don't want to order him about, he should be able to do what he wants. Will he be as he was before?"

"It might be because he's scared and after some time he will act how he did before the kidnapping but it is rare that a submissive mate becomes less reliant on the Veela. Just because he feels like he wants rules doesn't mean he can't do what he wants Harry. His actions may be chosen to please you but he will be happy again Harry. This might have happened eventually but the kidnapping made it worse or caused it to happen sooner. Plus I believe that he was still suffering from it which is why he doesn't really talk much but he will Harry, he just needs time. We just need to be patient with him."

"Thank you for looking into it Remus. It's so much to take in though."

"I know it is Harry, I'm sure it's going to be hard but you love him and he still loves you. He's been saying it this week Harry, he's just changed slightly. He's still the same person he was before though."

"What do you suggest I do then? Punish him?"

"Theoretically yes. I say when you get back to your room you make rules for him, how he should sleep in a bed, have a warm bath, simple things that are normal for everybody and a list of punishments. It'll comfort him but make sure he has his own input in them, especially the punishments and the books suggest a safeword as a precaution."

"A safeword?"

"For Draco to say if it gets too much. He may insist on a punishment if he feels he has broken a rule and it would, how can I put this? It could help relax him a guess to have the punishment. It's more for proper subs to use, some are quite extreme but it's to make sure he feels safe and so he feels safe in everything, even if he wants you to control him. This would also give him some form of control, knowing that he could stop it at any given moment. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, thanks again Moony," Harry replied, surprised that this conversation didn't get awkward at any point. It wasn't long after their conversation ended that Sirius, Caitlyn and Ethan got back, both kids with bags full of sweets much to Remus' disappointment.

"They're not going to eat their dinner Sirius!" Remus scolded him.

"I didn't say they could. They held me hostage Remus! I promise! They stole my wand and threatened me! It was terrifying. They said if I didn't let them get sweets I would never see you again my love. What was I supposed to do?" Sirius said elaborating as Harry, Ethan and Caitlyn burst out laughing but Remus looked deadly serious.

"Sirius Lupin-Black! How dare you blame the children? For some reason I expected more from you but no, here you are disappointing me and spoiling the children, again. God knows how Harry doesn't have diabetes and now you're working on Ethan or Caitlyn having it. Don't you care about our children's health? You not allowed out with them shopping again without me, is that understood you crazy old man?"

"Hey! I'm not old! How dare you Moony?"

"You've gotta admit, you are pretty old now Padfoot," Harry laughed before he was attacked by his godfather as the small family laughed, Harry extremely thankful that there was a silencing charm on the room so the noise wouldn't disturb Draco while he slept.

HPDM

"Draco, we need to talk," Harry said anxiously later that evening when the couple were settled in their own quarters once again. Getting through the Gryffindor common room was hard as everyone wanted to see how Draco was and talk to him but the blonde was scared from all the attention and tried to literally hide himself in Harry's robes. Thankfully Ron had noticed how disturbed the small teenager was and helped get the couple to their own room, promising to make sure nobody attempted to disturb them and also to talk to them about giving Draco privacy when he came in the Gryffindor common room to see his friends.

"Yes Harry," Draco replied sitting on the sofa next to Harry. The Veela had positioned their coffee table directly in front of them with two blank pieces of parchment on it and a self-inking quill.

"I wanted us to talk about your behaviour this week." Harry began but Draco quickly cut in.

"I understand Harry, I knew you would punish me eventually for sleeping in your bed and eating too much and talking with others and the bath. I'm sorry Harry. I'll take the punishment without complaining."

"No, no, that's not it sweetie, of course not," Harry said carefully pulling the blonde into his arms calming him down before he continued talking. "You've been acting differently since you've returned sweetie, and I know a lot of that is because of Lucius but I think some of it is deeper in the bond. Do you remember we talked about different submissives in Decemeber?"

"Yes Harry."

"Well, Remus believes, and I agree with him, that you have transitioned to a sub sweetie. Can you remember about that?"

"Yes Harry."

"Do you believe that you are? I would like your honest opinion here sweetie and you can't hurt my feelings by saying anything."

"I…" Draco said pausing in order to gather his thoughts. Thankfully Harry didn't push him, giving the blonde as much time as he needed. "I'm so scared Harry, that I'll do something wrong but I don't know what's wrong. _He_told me that sleeping in a bed is bad but you keep saying I can and I don't know what to believe. _He_kept insisting that I deserved punishing but you don't but I feel like I need it Harry. It hurts when I see the disappointment on your face. I don't miss is Harry, like when I kneel. I feel like I should, I was told I should but when I still do it, despite you saying I shouldn't, I don't get punished or told off when I should. It's confusing Harry."

"Thank you for being honest with me sweetie. Remus and I came up with an idea and again I would like your honest opinion sweetie."

"Yes Harry."

"Remus suggested that I right some rules and punishments for you so that you can relax and because they'll be written down, they would be more permanent, and try and replace what Lucius made you believe. How does that sound sweetie?"

"I like that Harry," Draco whispered quietly, as if embarrassed.

"I'm glad you like it sweetie. Now I have some ideas for it so I'm going to write them down while you can gather your thoughts before reading them and adding anything that you would like to."

"Yes Harry," Draco said as he moved off Harry's lap. Quickly, Harry grabbed the quill and wrote down the rules and punishments that he had come up with, on two separate pieces of parchment. It took him around fifteen minutes before he passed it to Draco who started reading it.

_Rules_

_1. You will sleep in our bed at night or if you feel tired in the day you can take a nap. The nap can either be in bed or on the sofa. You will not sleep on the floor._

_2. You will get seven hours sleep at night. If you don't, you will have a pepper up potion._

_3. You will have a bath or shower every day, as hot as you would like but never freezing cold._

_4. You will complete all your homework in time for lessons without rushing them and to the best of your abilities._

_5. You will eat three meals a day and at least five fruits and vegetables have to be eaten, whether this is a part of the meal or as a snack._

_6. You will read part of a book of your choice for entertainment._

_7. You must always be honest with me. In return I will be honest with you._

_8. You will put your safety first. For example if someone challenges you to a duel, you make sure you are safe and you reject the duel._

_9. You will not kneel in front of me._

_Punishments_

_1. A time out in the corner for a certain length of time, depending on what you did wrong_

_2. Writing lines_

_3. Writing an essay explaining why you did what you did and expressing your regret_

"Is there anything that you would like to add or take off sweetie?" Harry said. "To either the rules or punishments?"

"Kneeling."

"What about it sweetie?"

"With _him_it made me scared, I wasn't allowed to look but here, in a way it makes me feel…safe. It can calm me sometimes. That you're there watching and looking out for me. I know you don't want me to but…"

"Would you like me to get rid of that rule sweetie? I don't expect you to kneel for me sweetie, that's not what I want but if it's beginning to help you feel safe then I won't stop you. I won't write any rule about it OK sweetie?" Harry said and Draco nodded with a smile on his face as Harry crossed rule number nine out. "Is there anything else sweetie?"

"Punishments. Shouldn't I be whipped or starved or chained or something? They seem…they're not like what _he_did."

"I don't want to hurt you sweetie. That's not they're there for. They're to show you broke a rule and it's a way of showing what you did was wrong."

"But…"

"What is it sweetie?" Harry said calmly.

"But those punishments will be over. If you whip me, I can feel it for a couple of days and feel guilty about what I've done. Or if you chain me up, I won't be able to move and all I can think about is why I got in that position."

"I don't want to hurt you sweetie," Harry repeated pulling the boy into his lap and stroking his back carefully. "You're only just beginning to heal and I don't want to do anything like that to you."

"I just…you said that I can add to them?"

"I did sweetie," Harry sighed before making a quick decision. "I would never starve you sweetie, OK? You need all the food you can get so that's a definite no. I'm sorry if you feel like you should be able to have that punishment but it would not be good for your health. I won't chain you up but if you want to feel like you can't move I will agree to tie your hands or something sweetie if that would help." Draco quickly nodded. "As to the whip, that is definitely a no, I'm not leaving a scar on your body." Unfortunately, Draco's face dropped. "I will however spank you, if it is serious enough. Do you feel that's a fair compromise sweetie?"

"Yes Harry, thank you."

"Anything for you, I love you."

"I love you too Harry," Draco said and Harry leant down to kiss him softly before moving the blonde off his lap to add two more punishments to his list.

"There is one more thing. I would like you to have a safe word so you can stop anything Draco. I know none of this is as bad as what Lucius did but I want…need you to be able to stop anything sweetie. How is yellow for slow down and then we'll stop and talk about it before deciding to carry on and red for stop and whatever's wrong will stop OK?"

"Yes Harry. Thank you," Draco said with a soft smile on his face. Harry couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into agreeing to have this sort of relationship with Draco but if it made the blonde feel better and safer anything would be worth it. Maybe Draco would stop wanting it after a while but Harry had an odd feeling that it would make their relationship stronger and that thought scared him more than anything.

HPDM

It had been a month since Harry had rescued Draco and he had to admit that the new dynamic between the pair had been doing wonders for Draco. Thankfully Harry had yet to punish Draco, something which pleased him immensely as that was his main concern about Draco feeling like a sub. Yes, Draco did still kneel for Harry but it was by choice. A couple of days a week Draco was kneeling by the bed in the morning, although not to be waiting for punishment but because the blond had admitted that it somehow helped him to re-centre. Draco also began doing it in the day time as well, sometimes Harry would be sat on the sofa studying and Draco would suddenly appear beside him, kneeling on the floor, his head resting on Harry's knee. The first time this happened it startled Harry but he managed to get used to it and even began stroking Draco's hair as a way to calm him.

It had taken 12 days since Draco's rescue for Lucius to end up on trial and another 3 more days after that for Blaise Zabini's trial. Thankfully Lucius took veritaserum which meant that neither Harry nor Draco would have to make a statement at said trial. When Harry told Draco this news, his mate cried for nearly an hour as he was so gratefully that he would never have to see his father again. Sirius and Remus went to the trial while madame Pomfrey too was there as a witness for Draco explaining all the injuries that the innocent boy had suffered at the hand of his father. Due to all the evidence that was in place, Lucius was sentenced to a minimum of 130 years in Azkaban prison. Fifty of these years were due to him being an active Death Eater while the remaining 80 were for child abuse and sexual abuse on Draco. Unlike Lucius, Blaise couldn't take veritaserum due to his age but he owned up to his crimes without any complainant, even showing repentance for his actions. He in turn was sentenced to 8 years, with the possibility of getting out in 5 for good behaviour. The first two years of the sentence would be served in a juvenile delinquents sentence due to him being under the age of 18. When he reached adulthood, he too would serve the rest of his sentence in Azkaban. Furthermore when he was released from Azkban, his wand would be snapped and he would have to live in the muggle world.

After Draco heard the news of the imprisonments, he had slowly began to open up again. He was actively getting involved in conversations, the majority of them with Harry, their family, Severus, Ron and Hermione but it was a step in the right direction. It had taken him a couple of weeks but he had also managed to catch up in all his classes with a large amount of Hermione's help and was back to having Severus tutor him twice a week, Harry being in attendance at all of the lessons, refusing to leave his side. It was agreed that since Draco wouldn't be able to finish the NEWT syllabus by the end of term, Severus would help tutor him twice a week in the summer holiday's then take the exam at the beginning of seventh year in September. Although Draco was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to take it that summer, Harry reminded him that he was still taking it early than the other students and he would still be able to get Healer lessons from Madame Pomfrey.

"Sweetie, you need to wake up, we've got to get ready for class," Harry said carefully stroking his mates arm one Thursday morning.

"Sleeping," Draco mumbled pulling the duvet up closer to him, causing Emeral to let out a cry before jumping off the bed and walking into their kitchen in search for some breakfast herself. Last night was one of the nights that Draco had a nightmare and the pair had barely gotten five hours sleep.

"Come on sweetie, let's get breakfast and a coffee and then we'll get you the potion to wake you up."

"No potion, I'll be fine," Draco grumbled as he shuffled out of bed, heading straight to the kitchen to make a coffee. As soon as he had the first sip of his drink, Harry could only smile at the content expression on the blonde's face. He really did have a caffeine addiction.

"You have class's today sweetie, you need to stay awake."

"I'll be fine, I promise, no potion, please Harry." Draco begged. This was the first time that Draco had actively protested something that Harry wanted him to do so Harry decided not to push the issue, only saying that they would see how he was at lunch time and then make a decision then. Draco made it through the morning without the potion but Harry could tell that it was beginning to affect him at lunch time. Draco wasn't concentrating properly or listening to any conversations, only eating a small amount of lunch in a zombie like state.

"Draco, come on sweetie. We're going to see Pomfrey for a potion," Harry said as they exited the Great Hall. Thankfully they had an hour free before their lesson which gave them plenty of time.

"I don't want one!" Draco exclaimed, causing several students to look at him shocked.

"Draco, sweetie, you're tired and grumpy and you need one to stay awake for our Defence class this afternoon."

"I don't like it and I don't need it! I am perfectly fine as I am Harry," Draco stated firmly before storming off towards the black lake. Harry was shocked. Yes Draco refused the potion that morning but Harry thought the boy was gradually improving and was returning to his behaviour from before the kidnapping. This, however, was something completely different. Never had Draco snapped at Harry, they had not once had an argument. Harry had no idea what to do. Should he comfort Draco? Say he didn't need the potion? Should he get the potion anyway and find the boy? In the end Harry decided it was best to give Draco a bit of space and headed to the library although the studying didn't stop his mind to stop worrying about his mate and it wasn't even half an hour before Harry found himself heading towards the Black lake.

It wasn't hard to find Draco, not many students were outside at that moment as the majority of them were in classes or making the most of the empty library to get some studying in. Harry tried to be quiet as he approached Draco encase his mate was still angry with him but what surprised Harry was that Draco was fast asleep leaning against their tree. Smiling Harry crouched down and began stroking Draco's hair. Quickly Draco woke up and within seconds he was on his knees looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry," Draco said quickly and it took Harry a couple of seconds before he remembered the rules. Draco had broken both rule number one and two.

"Sweetie, you can look at me, you do know that right Draco?" Harry asked and carefully the blonde looked up at Harry, tears failing from his eyes. "Why don't we go back to our room and talk about this?"

"Yes Harry," Draco said quietly as Harry helped him stand before they walked hand in hand back to their dorm. Harry sat on the sofa and wasn't very surprised to find that Draco knelt beside him. Smiling, Harry began stroking the blonde's hair.

"I love you, you do know that don't you sweetie?"

"Yes Harry," Draco replied before adding "I love you too Harry."

"I know Sweetie. Now will you explain why you've been grumpy today please?"

"I've been breaking your rules and you haven't done anything about it." Draco admitted but this was news to Harry.

"You've been breaking the rules?"

"Some nights I don't sleep for seven hours, I lay awake and I don't tell you and I never get the potion. Sometimes I don't do my homework properly because I don't want to do it. I had a nap at the table in our room once when you were flying with Ethan. I haven't been honest about it with you because I didn't tell you about it. You didn't notice and you haven't punished me. Do you still want me?"

"Of course I love you sweetie."

"Then why didn't you punish me? Why didn't you notice?" Draco said as he began crying. Quickly, Harry managed to bring him up onto the sofa and in his arms in a bid to calm him.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry I didn't notice but some of it you have to tell me. You do so well on your homework that I didn't even notice. You get at least an Exceeds Expectations and Outstanding on a lot. I should have pushed you to be honest, if that is what you want but you've been gradually coming back to how you were before your father took you and I thought that you were just using it as a way of protection. I'm so sorry if I let you down."

"I'm sorry for not telling you Harry."

"I forgive you sweetie but you need to be honest with me from now on. Every morning I'll ask you how much you slept that night and I know you'll be honest and if you have a nap, I would like you to tell me."

"Thank you Harry."

"I would do anything for you sweetie, and even though this wasn't the relationship I thought we would have, if it will make you happier and feel safer, then I'm happy with it. Are you feeling better now sweetie?"

"Are you going to punish me?" Draco asked quietly. Harry contemplated it for a while before coming up with an asnwer.

"Yes sweetie."

"Thank you Harry." Draco said and Harry held him for another five minutes while debating what punishment to do that was on the list. If he was being honest with himself, Harry felt that half the reason Draco was feeling this way was because of him but on the other hand, Draco had been intentionally acting out and breaking the rules. It wouldn't do to just let it go and Harry knew that Draco wanted a harsh punishment.

"I'm going to spank you OK sweetie. Five times OK?" Harry said calmly, already beginning to panic at the prospect of hitting his mate.

"Yes Harry."

"If it's too much you should safe word, do you remember it sweetie?"

"Red to stop, yellow to slow down."

"Good boy sweetie. Remember that I love you OK." Harry said.

Harry was surprised at how well Draco took it. The veela got his mate to take off his uniform but leave on his underpants, not wanting to hurt Draco too bad, especially considering it was their first punishment and Harry still wasn't sure about how he felt towards it. Draco, though, seemed a lot happier afterwards. He didn't cry out or say anything, only thanking Harry when it was over as Harry held him tightly in his arms. They didn't leave their room for the rest of the afternoon, deciding to cook their own dinner and fed each other on the sofa before having a well-deserved early night.

It took Harry a while before he fell asleep, thankfully though Draco was out like a light though, help comfortably in Harry's arms. Was it back that a small part of Harry didn't mind punishing Draco? Yes it was a small part of him but why did Harry have that feeling? When he and Draco first had the discussion about Draco being a sub, the thought pretty much terrified and now, here he was, spanking his mate and oddly enjoying it. After a while, Harry fell asleep thinking about how it felt punishing his mate.

HPDM

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Again :P Hope that you enjoyed that chapter and you don't think Harry and Draco's new relationship won't be too much. Thank you for all the reads, favourites and follows and reviews.**

**Thank you vernieklein, KatelinSalLovesReading1, Lupinesence, whitebuffalowmn, POTTERPHILE and MAFITA. It's always a pleasure hearing from you all. Please let me know your opinions on the story so far. Not long left now until it's over.**

******I hope that you're all OK and getting in the Christmasy spirit. Only six days to go now. Thankfully I'm all ready for it, presents all wrapped and my last day at work tomorrow before I take my annual leave for Christmas. I'm so happy that I get nearly two weeks off for both Christmas and New Years, especially as it's my first Christmas with my boyfriend! :D It gives me a good excuse to get drunk without having to suffer with a hangover for work like I've had to do on too many Saturday and Sunday mornings than I'd care to admit.**

******See you soon :P x**


	14. Healing

"No, no, stop! Please, please stop!" Draco cried out in his sleep waking Harry up suddenly. The nightmares kept coming and going after the kidnapping and still, a month after the event, they were present. Quickly, Harry began stroking his hair in an attempt to soothe him. As a result Draco's pleas were quieter but still there. It took five minutes before Draco finally woke up and the tears came pouring. Swiftly Harry pulled him into his arms whispering sweet nothings in his ear until he calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Draco said quietly but Harry just kissed him softly to make him quiet.

"You don't need to say sorry sweetie, never. But we will be seeing Madame Pomfrey before class to get you a potion as I doubt we'll be going back to sleep now and it's only five."

"Yes Harry," Draco said and Harry kissed him again.

"Good boy," He smiled as he laid back down on the sofa, pulling Draco down with him so the blonde's head rested on the veela's chest listening to his heartbeat. "Do you wanna talk about anything sweetie?"

"Every time I dream about it, I feel it like it's happening all over again but it's a hundred times worse. He's there and I can feel him breathing against my skin. His words cut through me like a knife; all the insults, the slurs, the comments about you, everything. I want to forget about it all, Harry, I want it to go and then I have one night without a nightmare and I think 'finally some progress' but then they just come back worse than ever. No matter how much I try and focus on you, they're always there."

"Have you thought about what Madame Pomfrey mentioned? About seeing the therapist?"

"I don't know if I'd be able to talk to a stranger about it all." Draco mumbled against Harry's chest.

"I'm beginning to agree with her though, Draco, it might do you some good to get it off your chest. How about just one sessions and we'll see how it goes and I can be there with you the whole time, holding your hand if that's what you want."

"You promise?" Draco said unsure.

"Of course I promise sweetie. We'll see how one goes and then we'll take it from there shall we?"

"Yes Harry," Draco said with a weak smile kissing Harry's chest before moving away from bed. "Coffee?" He asked and Harry just nodded before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower while Draco made for them their hot drinks.

When they visited Madame Pomfrey that morning, she informed them of a therapist that specialises in children and sexual abuse and promised the boys that she would send an owl to try and arrange a meeting for them one day after classes.

"What are you two doing here?" Remus asked as he entered the hospital, wing literally bumping into Harry and Draco.

"Nightmares," the couple said together before smiling.

"What about you?" Harry asked squeezing Draco's hand.

"Dragon pox; both Ethan and Caitlyn are coming down with it. Sirius is staying with them today but I promised to get them some potions before classes."

"Are they OK? Is there anything I can do?" Harry answered worrying about his little brother and sister.

"Nah, don't panic, Prongslet, we've got it covered." Remus said heading off towards Pomfrey and explaining their situation.

"We'll see them later if you want to, Harry." Draco said smiling trying to offer the Veela some comfort.

"Thanks sweetie, now let's get breakfast because I am starving," Harry laughed dragging the smaller boy towards the Great Hall.

HPDM

It turned out that Draco would be able to see the therapist on Friday at 4. Madame Pomfrey had booked them in for an hour session and had briefed the therapist on what Draco had been through but not in too much depth.

"It's going to be fine sweetie, I promise you," Harry comforted the blonde inside Madame Pomfrey's office. She had given it up for the hour for them to talk until they found somewhere more comfortable to have the sessions if they continued.

"Never leave me," Draco begged and Harry pulled him round to face him.

"Of course not, sweetie. She can't force me to leave. I promise no matter what that I'll be here." Harry said softly kissing him. There was a gentle knock on the door and in walked a young woman in roughly her early to mid-twenties.

"Hi guys. My name's Madison, would you mind if I came in?" She said politely. Harry made the decision to let Draco answer, wanting him to be comfortable with the young woman. Instead of speaking Draco just nodded his head, holding Harry's hand tightly. "Thank you. I'm guessing you're Draco." She said addressing him but again Draco only nodded. "So that means you're Harry."

"That's right," the veela grinned as Madison pulled up a chair to sit in front of the couple. "Would it be alright be for me to stay for the session?"

"Of course it would, Harry. As long as Draco wants you here you can stay." Madison responded with a gently smile.

"Stay, stay," Draco pleaded and Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder pulling him close to his side before kissing the blonde's hair.

"Of course sweetie. Anything for you."

"I thought we could start the session getting to know each other. Would that be alright with you Draco?" She asked and Draco nodded. "Well as I said, my name is Madison, Madison Greene. I studied at beauxbatons with my twin sister. We've also got an older brother who's very protective; too protective. The first time I introduced him to my fiancé he threatened to curse him if he ever broke my heart by turning his private parts into girl's parts. Four years later and they're now pretty good friends. I've been engaged for a month and I'm planning a spring wedding but I never knew how much effort planning a wedding would be. It always seemed so simple in books. Would you like to tell me something about yourself, Draco?" She asked but Draco remained silent. "That's OK, how about you, Harry? Anything you'd like to share about yourself?"

"Well I'm sure you've read some of my life in the paper but here's some things you might not be aware of. When I was younger I had to live with my aunt and uncle but my godfathers rescued me. I've got a younger brother and sister that my family adopted and I live with my two godfathers. I found out on my sixteenth birthday that I'm a veela and then I met Draco on the train ride to Hogwarts a month later and discovered he's my mate. It was pretty much love at first sight. I'm in Gryffindor with Draco but I'm friends with people in the other houses too."

"Thank you for sharing with me Harry," Madison said sending a happy smile to him before addressing Draco. "Would you like to share anything, Draco?"

"I'm an only child and Harry was the first person that was nice to me," he said quietly. Pleased that his mate managed to answer a question, Harry gave Draco a soft kiss on his temple.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions, Draco? You don't have to answer them if you don't want to. It would just be nice to get to know you if we're going to be spending time with each other." She asked politely when Draco nodded. "Thank you, Draco. What's your best friend's name? Mine's Sarah."

"Harry," Draco said instantly. "He was my first best friend but Hermione too. I prefer studying with her."

"Why's that then, Draco? I was never very good at studying at school myself."

"She actually does the work but Harry just tries to copy it for him and Ron."

"Sounds like you have to keep him in line then, Draco? Do you have to make sure he does his homework then?"

"He always does it, just last minute," Draco said sending a smile to the veela who was grinning, pleased that the blonde was talking to Madison, even if it was about homework.

"I was always like that. There was always something better or more fun to do. What do you do for fun?"

"I read. I've helped Ethan play with his Quidditch figures and Caitlyn has made me love Disney movies. It's amazing what muggles can do."

"Muggles do come up with some great idea's. Do you have any pets, Draco?"

"Emerald; she's my cat. Harry got her for me as one of my Christmas presents."

"One of? Sounds like you were lucky."

"Harry spoils me; he bought me too much." Draco stated. Harry wanted to argue this but Madison spoke before he did.

"I'm sure it's because he loves you and wants to give you anything you want. Did Harry tell you why?" Madison asked as if Harry wasn't in the room and, to be honest, Harry was thankful. Before the session started he did worry that the therapist might try and talk to him more instead of Draco but so far, she seemed nice.

"So I could have things I didn't have growing up."

"What didn't you have growing up then Draco?" She asked gently and it took Draco several minutes before he answered her.

"Toys. Clothes. Games. Food."

"That must have been hard for you, Draco. Especially when you were a lot younger. How did you cope, Draco?"

"I imagined I was somewhere else. That I would escape."

"Do you think that you've managed to escape, Draco?" The blonde just nodded and Madison smiled again in a reassuring way. "How did you escape then, Draco?"

"I met Harry. He helped me to escape. Harry looks after me and protects me."

"Is it just Harry, Draco? Or are there other people that have helped?"

"Hermione and Ron help at school. Sirius and Remus let me stay at theirs for Christmas and it is the most amazing house. Ethan and Caitlyn let me be a child."

"Do you think you missed out on that then, Draco? Being a child?"

"Yes." Draco stated firmly.

"How have you missed out on being a child?"

"I was scared, everyday. I didn't do anything fun and I had no friends. I'd hide; even here at Hogwarts. There was always a way for him to get to me even when I was with him."

"How did he do that then, Draco?"

"I don't like the dark. I can't relax in the dark and I can't fall asleep. It's terrifying when it's dark. And silence. The silence means something bad is going to happen."

"Why do you think that you feel like that then, Draco?" She asked and Harry held the blonde tighter. The pair had had this conversation at the beginning of the year when they moved in together. Draco would have to sleep with some form of light on so it wasn't pitch black and Harry had purchased a couple of wizarding radios, one for in the lounge and kitchen and the other for the bedroom, so that if Draco was there alone, he could listen to the wizarding wireless network instead of silence.

"He locked me up. If I was bad he locked me in a room and chained me to the wall or something so I wouldn't be able to move. It was always pitch black and I had no idea where I was. I could hear voices through the ceiling but when they were silent it was worse. It meant he was coming to get me."

"Who is he, Draco?"

"My father," he attempted to say firmly but as the tears began to fall down his face. His voice wasn't as strong as he wanted it to be and Madison handed him a tissue.

"Did he say why?"

"He said that I'd been bad and that I didn't deserve a life. He told me I killed his wife."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Draco. Nobody deserves to have to suffer that much. Would you be willing to see me again, Draco?"

"It would be nice to see you again. Could Harry come?"

"Harry is more welcome if that is what you would like."

"Harry has to come. You will won't you?"

"Of course I will, sweetie. I promise I'll come whenever you want me." Harry said speaking for the first time in nearly an hour. It surprised him at how quickly Draco relaxed and was able to talk to Madison. He didn't expect them to be talking much in the first session.

"Thank you Harry."

"Now I would like to schedule to be able to come here to visit you Draco if you agree to that." Draco nodded as a response. "That's great, it would be a lot easier than asking Dumbledore for permission for you to visit my office. How would you feel about having two sessions a week, both for an hour and we could find to days that we would both agree to and stick to?"

"Two sessions sounds nice." Draco responded with a gentle smile, feeling braver than he was when he stepped into the room.

HPDM

It was decided that they would meet every Saturday morning and Wednesday's after classes as the young couple had a free last period and therefore finished earlier than the rest of the school. They ended up using the room of requirements to have the therapy sessions in. Each time Draco would choose the look and layout of the room; always receiving compliments on it from Madison. It took Draco two weeks before he asked if Harry would mind leaving him there alone. Shocked at the request Harry agreed but sat outside the door waiting for him encase anything happened during the hour that would require his presence. Thankfully, the sessions continued with no need for Harry to attend, only walking Draco there and picking him up, both of them unwilling for Draco to walk alone after how Zabini easily managed to kidnap him.

The sessions were going amazing for Draco. For the first time he was coming out of his shell, something that pleased Harry immensely. While he was still acting like a sub in private, seeking out the comfort that came from the veela and the bond. He was stronger out in public, no longer needing Harry to tell him to do anything.

"Do you think we could borrow Sirius and Remus' pensieve tomorrow morning?" Draco asked after one of his sessions with Madison.

"Of course we can sweetie. I'm sure they would be more than happy to let us use it. Did you want to see Snape's memories then?" Harry asked as Draco nodded.

"I told Madison about them and she thought that it would be good for me to be able to see memories of my mum, maybe it might help me, I'm not so sure but I thought I could give it a go and you could have a look at the memories of your parents if you want to."

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea. Did you want to do it together then?" Again, Draco nodded in response.

"I don't think that I'd be able to look at them alone, I don't think that I'd be able to cope."

"Well I'll watch you memories if you watch mine, sweetie," Harry grinned at him.

"You've got yourself a deal."

On Sunday morning, as usual Harry and Draco ate their breakfast in the Lupin-Black quarters before Sirius and Remus took Ethan and Caitlyn out for the day into muggle London as a small treat. Although the two were extremely excited to go, especially with the promises of new toys made by Sirius, they both wanted Harry and Draco to come. The two teenagers promised to play with them later on in the evening and they could spent the whole of the next weekend together as a fair compromise. In addition to this Harry and Draco would be having a sleepover in the Lupin-Black quarters after babysitting the two due to it being another full moon.

"Whose did you want to look at first, sweetie?" Harry asked Draco once they had moved to Remus' small office area where the pensieve was situated.

"Do you mind if we do yours first?" He asked timidly.

"Of course not," Harry replied quickly before pouring in the first vial. This contained a memory that must have been from his parents' second year with James tormenting Severus while Sirius, Remus and Wormtail watched, laughing, before a small Lily suddenly appeared from around the corner and hexed James, which seemed to be even more entertaining to Sirius and Remus while Wormtail watched in shock. Quickly, James began flirting with Lily, even asking her to sneak out to Hogsmeade with him while she refused stating that she would never even be friends with somebody that was a bully and left the corridor with Severus talking about the potions homework.

Harry's second vial contained a memory of Lily, Severus and Narcissa studying. At the sight of his mother, Draco quickly squeezed Harry's hand with a soft smile on his face as he watched his mother sitting in the Hogwarts library with a couple of friends. The trio were quiet until James and Remus appeared, both with their book years. The group of students seemed older, maybe fifth years judging by the amount of books the five of them had. Noticing Lily, James quickly approached her, asking her out and she shot him down much to the entertainment of Severus and Narcissa. With a quick hi to Lily, Remus dragged James towards an empty table forcing him to study too.

The final vial contained a memory from after final year. Lily and Severus were in what appeared to be a muggle park, Severus crying softly as Lily held him. Both Harry and Draco felt like they were intruding on a private memory but never of them decided to leave.

"You'll find somebody, I'm sure of it," Lily said stroking Severus' back.

"I don't want anybody else though, I'll never want anybody else." He complained.

"I know, Sevy, but we always knew this day might come. Cissa's parents always wanted her to marry a pureblood and we knew that she was betrothed to somebody in her fifth year. I warned you both, didn't I?"

"Now is not the time for I told you so, Lily. I love her. I love her so much but we can no longer be together. She's left me, Lily."

"We're still seeing her, Sev, and I'm sure we'll all still be friends, it'll just be…different."

"You don't get it though, Lily!" Severus said standing as he began pacing. "You manage to get your happy ending don't you? You are with James, you can be with the love of your life, you got bloody engaged for Merlin's sake even though he's pureblood and you're a muggleborn. I know more of the wizarding traditions than any halfblood at Hogwarts I might as well be pure blood. It's just blood, why does it matter so god damn much?"

"Because wizards are traditional but you are going to stay friends with Narcissa and we are still seeing her regularly and when she has a child I'm sure you'll be the first person she tells and you will love that child no matter what but you will also need to move on with your life. She will want you to get married and have you own family that she can mother." Lily said hugging him just as James approached the two.

"Hands off my fiancé, Snape," James said but will a smile on his face before pulling Lily out of Severus' grasp.

"How do you know she's not admitting she loves me not you, Potter?" Severus teased causing Lily to roll her eyes at the pair.

"You wanna stay for dinner then, Snape?"

"I think I might head home, a lot to think about," Severus said sadly before apparating at the same time that Harry and Draco were thrown out of the memory.

"He really loved my mum," Draco said gently as he was pulled into Harry's arms. "Your parents looked so happy together."

"They were. Apparently they were the most sickeningly sweet couple ever. They are way worse than Moony and Padfoot. Just watching some of Sirius and Remus' memories are cheesy."

The couple ending up talking for around ten minutes before moving onto the memories that Severus had given Draco.

"If it gets too much for you sweetie, we can stop OK. We don't have to do them all today either, we can leave some for a later date," Harry said before kissing Draco like his was china.

"Yes Harry but I want to do this. I need to do this." Draco said before pouring in the first vial.

The first memory was from when Narcissa and Severus were around eight or nine and were both at a muggle park meeting for the first time when Severus offered to push Naricissa on the swing. The next memory was when both of them had received their Hogwarts letter and both were chatting about everything that they planned to do when they were at school, chatting excitedly about meeting new people and who was going to beat who in what subjects. The next couple of memories were at different stages at Hogwarts, one of them being the house sorting.

"What the hell, Severus?" Narcissa demanded shouting at the teenager boy in question, the couple being around fifteen.

"What do you see in him, Cissa, you can do so much better than him?" He replied in the same angry tone.

"He asked me out, Sev, and I said yes. I had a lovely time with him at Hogsmeade. We went out to dinner which he treated me to. He was a perfect gentleman. I didn't ask him out, Sev. He asked me out and it's not like I'm going out with anybody."

"Why him? What the hell do you see in him?"

"Who should I date then ,Sev? Tom wasn't good enough, Daniel wasn't and now Emrys. Will anybody ever be good enough? You're not my brother, Severus, or my father, you can't demand who I date!" Suddenly Severus pulled Narcissa into his arms and he kissed her as passionately as he could.

"Nobody will ever be good enough for you, Cissa, but I'm willing to give it a damn good try," He said before Narcissa pulled him into a kiss himself.

"Seems you two finally sorted yourselves out," a voice said resulting in the new couple breaking apart to revel Lily.

"Now we've just got to get you with James," Narcissa teased.

"Never in a million years," she replied with a tint of red on her cheeks before Draco and Harry were whisked out of the memory, Draco with tears in his eyes.

"They seemed so happy together," Draco smiled and harry kissed him gently.

"Life doesn't always work out though sweetie, do you want to watch the final two now?"

"Yes Harry," Draco replied before the seventh vial was poured into the pensieve.

"I love you, Sev, so much," Narcissa said sobbing in Severus' arms.

"I love you too, angel, never forget that." Severus replied.

"I wanted to marry you, not Lucius. I've only met him twice and he's so boring and he talks about he-who-must-not-be-named like he is god. I want to be with you and only you, Severus."

"We need to be brave, Cissa, I would run away with you if you would but you don't want to leave your family. The only way to do this is to be friends, you're getting married next week."

"I want to marry you," she repeated. "I wish my father would let me. Lucius is awful Sev."

"If anything happens, I will always protect you angel. I will always love you." He said kissing her one final time. "Always."

"I have to go before my father realises I left," she said wiping her eyes. "Will I see you next week?"

"I wouldn't miss it, Narcissa," he replied in a firm voice but as he watched the love of his life leave, Severus broke down and once again Harry and Draco were thrown out, Draco crying softly.

"There's one more now sweetie, I'm so proud of you for watching them all." Harry smiled pouring the final memory in having an idea about what it could be.

"She can't be! Don't lie to me, Lily! It's not true!" Severus said pacing a small living room shouting at the short red head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said crying gently. "I would never lie about this to you."

"It's his fault! If Narcissa never married Lucius she might still be here, she wouldn't have been pregnant, she wouldn't have died."

"It's nobody's fault, Sev-"

"Don't call me that! She called me that!" He demanded and Lily continued crying when James quickly appeared in the room pulling Lily into his arms.

"Lily's just lost one of her childhood friends, Snape. Her son has just fallen asleep upstairs and I won't have you upsetting either of them." He said firmly.

"It's OK, James, it's fine," she muttered wiping her eyes before walking over to Severus. "She wanted you to be her son's godfather, Severus. He's called Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy. A bit of a mouth full I know, but you need to look after him Severus. For Narcissa."

"She's gone," Severus said collapsing onto the floor in tears. "I've lost her forever."

Harry pulled Draco out of the memory quickly for fear that the blonde would hyperventilate from tears. It took Draco ten minutes before he was able to catch his breath.

"You alright now sweetie?"

"He never got over my mum did he?"

"I don't think so Draco, I think Severus will always love your mum." Harry said gently as he positioned the pair of them on the sofa.

"You don't think he blames me for my mother dying?"

"Never. I don't ever want to hear you say that sweetie, OK?"

"Yes Harry. Thank you for watching the memories with me, Harry."

"Anything sweetie, I will always do anything for you. I love you too much to let you do it alone."

"I love you too," Draco said closing his eyes, planning on having a nap after an exhausting morning.

HPDM

**Author's Note-**

**I hope that everyone had the most amazing Christmas and that Santa brought you everything you wanted. It was loving seeing all my family again although the alcholo came in very useful on boxing God I live in England and you can drink legally when 18, although playing darts drunk wasn't my best idea :P **

**Would like to send out a massive thank-you to EnglishClassFics who offered to beta my story. Thank you so much, you've done an amazing job.**

**Thank you all also so continuing to favourite, follow and review my story. it was lovely hearing from Lupinesence, vernieklein and MAFITA. **

**There's one more chapter left guys and it will either be up late tonight or early tomorrow morning. :D**


	15. Epilogue

"Harry! Draco! Daddy, they here!" Caitlyn's excited voice shouted. There was a time when Draco wished that Caitlyn was able to pronounce his name properly but now that she could he really missed her name for him. "We can go home! Papa! Daddy! Ethan!" She demanded.

"Somebody's excited," Harry laughed picking up his sister. He couldn't believe that it was end of the school year already. The last couple of months had past so quickly and now he and Draco had packed their trunks to go home for the summer holidays. The past few weeks had been fairly relaxing for Harry and Draco despite the occasional nightmare. The therapy sessions with Madison had been going amazingly causing a change in the blonde. Draco was definitely beginning to open up and was gradually becoming his old self again and it was very rare that he felt to need to listen and obey Harry.

"You and Draco don't have class so you can play with me," she giggled trying to get into Draco's arms. Draco quickly took the small girl, kissing her cheek.

"You're very impatient aren't you, sweetheart," Draco smiled at her when Ethan came ploughing into the room.

"Dad and papa are taking forever in their bedroom," the young boy complained with a groan. "I knocked on the door but they told me to go away."

"Tell you guys what, I'll go get them," Harry grinned before looking at Draco. "Will you keep an eye on them for five minutes?"

"Yes Harry," Draco replied tickling Caitlyn. Ruffling Ethan's hair as he walked past, Harry headed to his godfather's bedroom. When he was younger and the couple had first got together, Harry would run into their bedroom but after a couple of times and a scolding, he learnt to knock. He also learnt the best ways to get them out of their bedroom when they were 'too busy'. With a grin on his face Harry started shouting.

"Remus! Sirius! It won't stop bleeding. Help me! Sirius! Remus!" It took about ten seconds before the older couple game out, both with swollen lips and the buttons on Sirius' shirt were undone.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Sirius said grabbing Harry and getting him. "Is it Ethan? Caitlyn? Draco?"

"It's Ethan and Caitlyn," Harry said, panic still in his voice. Quickly Sirius ran off leaving Remus standing there, staring and his godson.

"It's a trick to get us out isn't it?" Remus said and Harry smirked at him without saying anything as the pair headed off to the rest of the family with Remus mumbling about how Sirius fell for it every time to see Sirius now holding Caitlyn and getting her for any cuts and bruises but her giggling wasn't helping.

"Check Ethan, Remus," Sirius demanded but Remus just laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with them, Padfoot." He answered.

"No! Harry said there was bleeding. What's wrong with you both?"

"Nothing!" The two children yelled giggling. Ethan running behind Harry incase Sirius tried to attack him too.

"You weren't coming," Ethan laughed.

"We wanna go home now." Caitlyn smiled through the giggles.

"I did what I used to do. I swear it worked better than ever. Do you worry about them more than you did me?" Harry said.

"Why didn't you knock? You're going to give me a heart attack one day, Potter!"

"Ethan did knock but said you two were too busy."

"What were you doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Grown up stuff," Remus said and thankfully that was the only explanation.

"Can we go? Can we go?" She demanded and soon Ethan began joining in the chanting.

"I thought you liked Hogwarts," Draco smiled at them both.

"But we have more toys at home." She replied.

HPDM

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Harry asked after he had put their trunks into their new bedroom for the summer. Draco had been quiet since they arrived; even the loud giggles from Ethan and Caitlyn weren't enough to get a smile out of Draco.

"Can we talk, Harry?" He asked timidly.

"Of course we can," Harry replied taking Draco's hand as they sat down on the perfectly made bed. "What do you want to talk about, sweetie?"

"It's about the…um rules and punishments," the blond began shyly.

"What is it? Did you want to add more? Less? You don't need to be punished do you?" Harry asked panicking. Draco hadn't brought this up for a while and Harry worried that being out of the safety of Hogwarts might cause Draco to feel like he needed protection.

"I've been talking to Madison about them, for a few weeks and why I felt the need to have them when you saved me," Draco explained, talking fairly fast trying to get it all out before he lost the nerve to talk about it. "I told her all about them and what they are and what my father used to do to me and she told me that it was considered a natural response and coping method to what I had gone through. We spoke about everything that's happened since then and since I've been back at Hogwarts and how I've been becoming more confident again."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Do you think we could get rid of them?" The younger boy asked as if scared of the answer.

"If that's what you want, sweetie," Harry said with a small smile on his face pulling Draco into his arms. "I thought you were going to say something awful."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. To be honest, I never wanted it in the first place. I never wanted to have to punish you. I love you way too much for that."

"I love you too. I will always love you." Draco said smiling as he leaned up to kiss Draco. Instead of it being a gentle kiss, Harry quickly pushed Draco down on the bed and began kissing alone Draco's neck enjoying the small moans coming from Draco.

"Boys, it's dinner time," Sirius' voice came from the other side of the door. "Get off of your boyfriend, Potter, and let him eat." With one final bang on the door, Sirius left the two teenagers once again.

"We should probably go get some food, Harry," Draco said as he began to move from under Harry.

"We could just stay here all night. We don't need to eat." Harry begged but at that moment a loud grumble came from his stomach.

"Some parts of me think that you do need to eat," Draco laughed as he ran out of the room heading downstairs to the kitchen listening to Harry moaning about Sirius ruining a perfectly good moment.

HPDM

"Where are you planning on taking me, sweetie?" Harry asked. Draco had blindfolded him and the two were currently in Remus' car as he drove them some distance. They had been home for a couple of weeks now and things were settling down. Harry was surprised at how relaxed Draco was and how much he enjoyed teasing him now; being home and away from people was definitely making Draco open up even more. Draco would visit Madison in her office, although only once and week and he still wanted to continue these sessions when back at Hogwarts.

"You'll have to be patient, Harry," Draco replied with a soft laugh.

"Remus will you please tell me. Draco's being mean to me." Harry begged.

"Just wait ,Harry; you're just like Sirius. I swear to God I don't know why I put up with either of you. Honestly, you're both worth than Ethan and Caitlyn," Remus muttered and ten minutes later he was pulling into the curb. "I'm going to go down to that coffee shop down the road, come find me when you're ready Draco."

"Thank you for this Remus, I didn't want to wait until Harry got his license," Draco said and Remus just nodded walking down the road in one direction while the young couple headed the other way, Harry still blind folded and mumbling and moaning about not being able to see a thing. "Just wait one more minute, Harry." Draco said guiding Harry down a small footpath before undoing the blind. In front of the two was a small garden with a small cross under a large oak tree. Smiling carefully, Draco took Harry's hand taking him over towards the cross.

"Where are we, Draco?" Harry asked carefully, not wanting to upset his mate.

"This is about a ten minute walk from my father's house. I managed to sneak out a few times and once I found this place and it became an escape. I could only rarely visit it but it became my hide away before I met you." He said sitting down on the floor, Harry quickly coping him. "I wanted somewhere to get away to. I managed to come one birthday and it was when I really realised that my birthday was the day my mum died and I made my own little grave in her memory."

"Why are you showing me this sweetie?" Harry said.

"I want to share everything with you. Plus, this is quite away from your…own home and I won't be able to visit much. Not that I need to escape any more but I wanted to show you."

"Thank you, sweetie, for sharing this with me."

"I love you, Harry," Draco grinned kissing him gently.

"I will always love you too; always you." Harry grinned in reply as they sat in silence thinking about everything they had been through in the past twelve months. For once Draco didn't want to head back to Hogwarts at the end of the summer holiday, he wanted to enjoy his time with Harry. Draco finally had friends and a family that he was proud of and he knew that noticing would scare them away. This was Draco's life now, happy, free and safe with Harry and he wouldn't have it any other way.

HPDM

**Authors Note:**

**Massive thank you to EnglishClassFics for being my beta. Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story, it was amazing hearing from all of you and having you with me on this journey. Maybe sometime in the new year I might write a sequel but I'm not sure at the moment. **


End file.
